Legendary Devil Hunter
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Devil Hunter. Sebuah jasa pekerjaan yang digeluti oleh Naruto Sparda atau Naruto Namikaze. Dia dengan Hinata serta Sakura mendapat sebuah misi dari Fraksi manusia untuk ikut berperang dan menyelamatkan Ophis bersama Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A new Fict Cross Over Naruto Feat High School DxD and Devil May Cry. Sebenarnya sih saya ingin membuatnya Oneshoot namun… sudahlah. Ingat ini mungkin menjadi pengganti Fict saya, **Naruto DxD: Team 7**. Jadi, Enjoy it! Oh ya sampai lupa, maaf bila ada kesamaan ceritanya atau alur yang ada atau beberapa Chara yang ada.

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Devil May Cry 3, &amp; 4 Capcom**

**High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi (Story), Miyama-Zero (Art)**

**Rate: M For Violence, Adult Theme, Blood Scene.**

**Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Godlike!Issei, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Saku, Strong!Hina.**

**Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Romance, Humor.**

**Pair: Naruto x Sakura x Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**Legendary Devil Hunter**

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, pemilik Sacred Gear **[Style Fighter]** sekaligus seorang devil Hunter di beri misi oleh seseorang untuk membasmi beberapa pengkhianat di Kuoh bersama kedua Partner sekaligus Kekasihnya, ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya Issei Hyoudo yang sekarang ini menjadi seorang iblis Clan Gremory.

.

.

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it**

"Inilah kekuatan dari adik _Maou_ _Lucifer_? Sungguh lemah." Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan enam sayap hitam legam terbang dengan bebasnya seperti angin, "Sekarang nikmati permainanku." Ujar Kokabiel salah satu petinggi dari _Da-tenshi_.

Muncul retakan di sekitar lapangan Kuoh Academy, retakan tersebut memunculkan beberapa Anjing berkepala tiga dengan api yang menyelimutinya.

"Cerberus?" ujar Rias yang terkejut karena anjing penjaga gerbang neraka muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Itu adalah anjing peliharaan Hades, mereka menjaga Neraka paling dalam." Jelas Akeno yang mulai bersiaga.

"Cerberus…"Gumam Issei sedikit ketakutan. "Ck, ini demi teman-temanku, aku tidak akan kalah dari semua!" seru Issei bersemangat.

"Akeno, Koneko serang mereka!" perintah Rias.

"Ha'I Buchou!"

Mereka bertiga mulai terbang menyerang beberapa, "Issei, gunakan Sacred Gearmu untuk memberi kekuatan kepada kita!"

"Ha'I Buchou! **Booster Gear!"**

**[Boost]**

Akeno merubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian khas Miko. Rias dan Akeno terbang mengelilingi para Cerberus tersebut. Kedua gadis tersebut menghindari serangan api dari Cerberus.

"Asia, tetaplah di belakang!" ujar Issei yang memunggungi Asia.

Akeno mulai membalas serangan dengan sihirnya yang berelement es membuat api yang di semburkan Cerberus menjadi es seketika, sementara itu Rias menyerangnya dengan **Demonic Power **miliknya. Dari kejauhan Koneko menendang salah satu Cerberus tersebut.

"Cerberus terlalu kuat untuk kita," Ujar Rias yang masih terbang dengan nafasnya sudah terngah-engah.

Akeno menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui perkataan Rias, "Kau benar, _Buchou_."

"_Buchou_, awas!"

Rias melihat salah satu Cerberus akan menyerangnya, gadis iblis tersebut memenjamkan matanya.

**Bzztt Bzztt Blaarr!**

Rias membuka matanya dan melihat Cerberus tersebut terpental beberapa meter darinya. Ia melihat siapa yang menyerang Cerberus tersebut.

"Adik dari _Maou_? Rias Gremory? Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang sih?" seorang wanita berambut Indigo dengan pakaian yang menggoda sedang berdiri santai di atas salah satu pohon.

**Dor Dor Dor Dor**

Kini terdengar suara tembakan jauh dari tempat wanita pertama berdiri. "Sudahlah Hinata-_chan_, pasti 'dia' juga tidak tahu." Balas wanita berambut sama seperti bunga Sakura yang tidak jauh dari wanita pertama.

"Ya, ya aku tahu itu. Tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia bodoh kan?" tanya Hinata sedikit tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi Client kita? Tapi, ini sedikit menyenangkan."

"Hinata-_chan,_ jangan membuat masalah," ujar gadis pink tersebut. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Oke, Sakura-_chan."_ Hinata mulai meloncati beberapa pohon yang berada di depannya untuk menyerang beberapa Cerberus yang keluar dari Neraka.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Rias kepada Sakura, ia dan para Peeragenya terkejut akan kedatangan Sakura dan Hinata, bahkan auranya tidak ia rasakan.

Sakura memasukan pistolnya kembali, kemudian ia menoleh ke Rias. "Namaku Sakura Haruno, dan dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Kami berdua adalah Devil Hunter," Rias terkejut bukan main, "Haha… kami memburu beberapa iblis liar kok, tenang saja."

Rias menghela nafas lega karena Sakura datang bukan untuk menembakkan _Kalina Ann_ yang di pegang gadis tersebut. "Terima kasih telah membantu kami. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kalian kemari?"

"Kami di beri misi oleh seoran Client," ujar Sakura santai.

**[Style Change: Gunslinger]**

**Pandora Box: PF124: HATRED**

Beberapa rocket bermunculan membuat ledakan di sekitar area berdirinya Sakura dan Rias.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan membawa sebuah tas koper di belakangnya.

Sakura tersenyum membuat Rias sedikit bingung, "Kenalkan dia ketua sekaligus kekasihku, Naruto Namikaze."

"Naruto? Naruto!" seru Issei terkejut. "Kau kah itu kawan?"

Orang yang di panggil Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang remaja berambut coklat dengan seragam khas Kuoh Academy menyapanya, "Oh Issei, lama tidak bertemu ya?" sapa balik Naruto kemudian mendekati Issei, "Kau jadi iblis sekarang? Aku tidak menyangka."

Issei tertawa, "Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka menjadi seorang iblis."

**Sringg**

Sakura menodongkan sebuah pistol di belakang kepala Naruto, "Sudahi nostalgianya dan cepat bereskan misi ini."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang sambil tertawa kikuk, "O-oh ya, baik. Nah Issei aku akan bekerja terlebih dahulu. Mau ikut?" tanya Naruto kepada Issei.

Issei menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kau saja Naruto."

"Oke, Ayo, Sakura-_chan_." Sakura hanya mengangguk paham.

**[Style Change: Dark Slayer]**

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Katana, "Kemarilah anjing kecil!" ejek Naruto. Beberapa Cerberus mulai mendekat, Naruto siap dengan Katananya.

**Yamato: Dimensional Slash**

Beberapa cahaya muncul seiring Naruto mencabut Katananya, membuat Cerberus yang berada di depannya tercabik-cabik oleh sabetan Katana.

"Kau terlalu kasar, Sayang." Cibir Sakura yang siap akan _Kalina Ann _miliknya, "Hinata!" seru Sakura.

Dari kejauhan Hinata melompat tinggi disertai senyum manisnya yang berada di bibir seksinya. Sakura meluncurkan rocket dari senjatanya, di saat yang bersamaan Hinata menaiki Rocket tersebut dan mengaliri listrik bertegangan tinggi. Rocket tersebut terarah menuju salah satu Cerberus.

**Blaarr**

"Kalian pergilah! Biar kami yang mengurus para anjing kecil ini, Kau juga Naruto!" seru Sakura.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Valper Galilei, aku adalah salah satu orang yang selamat dari Proyek pedang suci." Ujar Yuto Kiba salah satu bidak Rias Gremory, "Aku akan membalaskan semua yang telah kau bunuh, teman-temanku yang kau renggut!" Kiba mulai melesat ke arah Valper.

Sementara itu di langit terlihat Kokabiel sedang terbang dengan santai sambil menyiapkan sebuah Light Spear. Sang petinggi _Da-Tenshi _melemparkan tombak tersebut.

**Blaarr**

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami, kota ini akan hancur dalam waktu 20 menit saja." Valper menatap Kiba dengan pandangan sinis sambil menyeringai. "Aku mendengar bahwa salah satu dari proyek tersebut berhasil kabur…"

Kiba masih tersungkur akibat ledakan yang di ciptakan oleh Kokabiel, wajahnya mengadah menatap tajam Valper yang mendekatinya.

"… Tapi, kau berubah menjadi iblis rendah. Aku bangga pada kalian semua. Berterima kasih karena kalian, proyek tersebut berhasil."

"Berhasil?"

"Ya, genmu saja tidak cukup, kau tahu bahwa aku mengumpulkan semua gen dan mengkristalkannya. Semua jiwa berada dalam satu Kristal." Ujar Valper menyeringai kejam.

Kiba terkejut membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan dari Valper.

Valper mengeluarkan sebuah Krital berwarna biru kelautan, "Dan inilah Kristal terakhir dari semua subjek yang ada di proyek tersebut." Valper melempar Kristal tersebut ke depan Kiba. "Ambil, aku tidak butuh barang tidak berguna ini."

Kiba memungut Kristal tersebut, ia mengingat kembali kalau semua temannya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. "Valper Galilei. Sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang kau jadikan mainanmu? Sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang kau gunakan untuk memenuhi semua penelitianmu?"

"Hm?"

Kristal tersebut mulai bercahaya, beberapa cahaya tersebut berada di samping Kiba menampilkan beberapa remaja serta anak kecil yang berdiri di samping Kiba, "Aku…. Aku adalah satu-satunya yang hidup di sini…."

Kelompok Gremory yang lain mulai bermunculan, "Itu… para korban dari proyek yang di jalani oleh Yuuto." Gumam Rias.

"Dasar Orang tua bangsat!" umpat Issei geram.

"Aku… aku akan membalaskan semua yang sudah dibunuh oleh proyek tersebut…" Cahaya dari Kristal tersebut mulai menerangi tubuh Kiba, "Kalian akan terus berada di hatiku dan akan selalu berada di sana. Walaupun kita tanpa tuhan sekalipun, kita akan tetap berada di dalam satu hati." Cahaya tersebut memasuki tubuh Kiba perlahan.

Dari kejauhan Issei menerawangi cahaya yang masuk ke dalam tubuh temannya tersebut, "Itu… Balance Breaker milik Kiba."

"Balance Breaker?"

"Itu benar, _Buchou_. Balance Breaker milik Kiba sedikit unik karena ia ingin melindungi seseorang yang sudah mati." Jelas Issei.

"Unik, hah? Memang unik sih," sahut Naruto yang berada di samping Issei.

"Ini pembalasanku, bersiaplah Valper Galilei!" Kiba mengeluarkan pedangnya dari ketiadaan. "Aku adalah pedang. Aku akan melindungi semua teman-temanku…." Kiba mulai mengangkat tinggi pedangnya, kegelapan dan cahaya mulai muncul mengelilingi pedang milik Kiba. "Balance Breaker, Sword Birth!" Pedang tersebut berubah menjadi pedang iblis suci.

"Hoo… pedang iblis suci? Padahal dua element itu tidak bisa disatukan." Gumam Naruto. "Oke, waktunya aku beraksi kembali."

**[Style Change: Swordmaster]**

**Rebellion**

"Rebellion!? Pedang iblis legendaris yang hanya dimilik oleh Iblis terkuat Sparda!?" Rias terkejut dengan pedang yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, namun Naruto hanya mencuekinya saja.

"Hey, Knight milik Gremory. Boleh aku ikut menghancurkan Excalibur?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Kiba.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut juga," ujar Xenovia yang sudah berada di samping Kiba. "Peter, Basilius, Dionysius, dan juga Saint Maria. Tolong dengarkan do'aku!" Keluar sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan sebuah pedang besar berwarna biru, Xenovia mulai memegang gagang Zanbatou tersebut. "Aku membebaskanmu, Pedang suci. Durandal!"

Valper terkejut karena Durandal adalah salah satu dari beberapa pedang suci selain Excalibur. "Tidak mungkin. Padahal aku sudah meneliti pedang tersebut."

Xenovia tersenyum, "Tidak seperti Irina ataupun Kiba dari Gremory, aku adalah pengguna alami pedang suci."

"Freed!"

"Ha'i." Freed, pendeta gila datang dengan Excalibur yang belum sempurna, "Aku akan menebas kalian para tikus… hahahaha—"

**Trank**

Dentingan pedang milik Naruto dan Excalibur menyatu, "Omong kosong hahaha…" Naruto sudah maju terlebih dahulu. "Sekarang!" Naruto memberi aba-aba.

Xenovia meloncat ke atas untuk menebas Excalibur dari atas, Freed hanya menyeringai kemudian dia menghilang saat Xenovia membenturkan Durandal tersebut.

Kiba kembali melesat menyamai kecepatan Freed dan berusaha menebas Excalibur. "Matilah kau!" Kiba menebas pedang suci tersebut dan menendang Freed jauh ke depan.

**Pyarr**

"Uaaagghh…!"

Naruto menyeringai kemudian dia melesat ke depan, "Haha dasar mulut besar, **Million Stab!**" Naruto menusuk-nusukkan Rebellionnya membuat tubuh Freed berlubang.

**Jleb…Jleb…Jleb…**

Tidak ada teriakan maupun lenguhan kesakitan dari Freed, rohnya sudah di ambil terlebih dahulu. "Tugas pertama selesai, sekarang…" Naruto menatap Kokabiel sambil menyeringai, "Maaf, Yuuto-_san_, aku membunuh pendeta gila ini."

"Tidak apa Naruto-_san_." Balas Kiba sambil tersenyum ramah, "Terima kasih, telah membantu."

"Pedang Excalibur… hancur? Ini tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja… _Yondai Maou, Kami-sama, _mereka semua—Arggghh…." Tubuh Valper berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya setelah tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Valper." Ujar sang petinggi _Da-tenshi_ menyeringai, kemudian ia beralih ke Rias, Issei, Akeno, serta Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka, Legenda pemburu iblis itu benar-benar ada. _Devil May Cry, huh?_"

Naruto menyeringai senang, "Tempat kerjaku terkenal juga. Tapi, tidak lama lagi tempat itu akan di kenang olehmu. Issei! Sekarang kau tunjukkan hasil latihanmu sebelum menjadi iblis!" seru Naruto kepada Issei.

Issei hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Baik-baik, **Balance Breaker!"**

**[Welsh Dragon, Over Boost]**

"**Setidaknya ini yang aku sembunyikan dari kalian semua, Naruto ayo!" **Issei sudah di selimuti oleh baju zirah berwarna merah darah khas _Sekiryuutei_.

**[Style Change: Gunslinger]**

**Pandora Box: PF124: HATRED**

"Aku siap Issei!" ujar Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan senjatanya, "Oke, _Sniping on the target,and Fire, Issei Now!"_

Beberapa rocket keluar dari senjata Naruto yaitu kotak Pandora, Issei yang tahu itu langsung melesat di belakang rocket itu. Kokabiel yang tahu akan hal itu langsung menutupi dirinya dengan sayap hitam kelam miliknya.

"Hahahaha…. Kalian tidak akan bisa—"

"**Tutup mulutmu, Sialan!"** Issei menendang bagian kepala Kokabiel, menjatuhkannya ke bawah.

**[Style Change: Swordmaster]**

**Gilgamesh: Raging Dragon**

Naruto sudah menunggu di bawahnya, ia bersiap dengan kedua tangannya yang di balut oleh Gauntlet berwarna keperakan, "Terima ini Kokabiel!" ia tangan kanannya melakukan Uppercut, memukul perut Kokabiel dengan keras.

"Uaagghh!"

**Shining Star!**

Naruto yang saat ini terbang tinggi kemudian mengarahkan kakinya tepat di perut Kokabiel, kemudian mendorongnya jatuh terjelembab di atas tanah.

**Blarr…**

"**Hoho… jurus baru Naruto?" **tanya Issei yang masih terbang menggunakan baju zirah tersebut.

Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan jurusnya tersenyum ke arah Issei sembari membuka masker tersebut. "Kau tahu kan… bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke kedai ramen? Aku yang traktir."

"**Terserah! Ddraig, lepaskan!"**

**[Reset]**

"Naruto-_kun_!/Naruto!" suara wanita mengintrupsi Naruto untuk menoleh dengan gaya patah-patah.

'_Sial, ini…'_

**Greb, Brukk**

'_..surga'_ batin Naruto dengan senyum mesumnya. Membuat semua orang yang berada di sana Sweatdrop seketika, sementara Issei menangis ala Anime melihat Naruto di peluk oleh 2 gadis sekaligus.

**Prank Pyarr**.

"**Jadi, sudah dibereskan?" **tanya seseorang yang terbang menggunakan sebuah baju zirah berwarna putih dengan sayap berwarna biru samudra. **"**_**Sekiryuutei… **_**kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu itu ya?"**

"Kau adalah _Hakuryuukou_, Vanishing Dragon. Albion, benarkan?" tanya Issei serius. Rias mulai mendekati Issei dan memegang tangan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. "Jangan Khawatir, _Buchou_."

"**Kau tahu ya? Baiklah sekarang tugasku adalah membawa orang ini dan pendeta tersebut ke Azazel, dan terima kasih telah melakukan tugas ini, Naruto-**_**san**_**. Sampai jumpa lagi **_**Sekiryuutei**_**." **Ujar sang Vanishing Dragon yang kemudian pergi dari hadapan semua orang.

"Naruto, terima kasih sudah datang. Mampirlah ke rumah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyoudou Home's**

"Permisi!" seru Naruto yang masuk ke dalam rumah Issei.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada orang di dalam…" ujar Issei sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Lagipula ayah dan ibuku sudah tiada."

"Maaf, Issei aku tidak tahu kalau _Oji-san dan Oba-san_ sudah tidak ada.."

Issei mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto, "Tidak masalah, kawan. Lagipula aku punya Rias dan Asia."

Mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu kediaman milik Issei. Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata duduk bertiga di satu sofa membuat Issei menangis ala anime sekali lagi.

"Jadi, kalian ini siapa?" tanya Rias To the point.

Naruto sedikit mengadahkan wajahnya, "Kami bertiga adalah _Devil Hunter_, namaku Naruto Namikaze, dan ini Sakura Haruno, serta si seksi ini Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan semua anggotanya, "Khusus Hinata, dia adalah seorang Iblis Extra dari Clan Hyuuga."

Rias sedikit bingung, "Lalu…"

"Kami disini hanya untuk menjalani misi. Tapi, kami akan tinggal di apartemen kami untuk sementara sebagai perwakilan Fraksi Manusia."

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, Fraksi Manusia? Apa ada?

"Ada, dan ketuanya adalah **Shinn Kazumiya.."** semua orang yang berada di sana terbelalak terkejut.

.

.

.

"Bercanda, ketua sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memberitahukan kepada kalian sekarang. Tapi, yang pasti aku adalah perwakilan dari Fraksi Manusia."

Rias menghela nafas lega karena menurutnya, Author tidak pantas untuk ikut disini. (Shinn: Aku potong ya~)—oke abaikan! "Baik, aku akan mengizinkan kalian untuk tinggal di sekitar Kuoh."

Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura berteriak kegirangan membuat kebisingan di rumah Issei.

"Dengan satu hal! Kalian harus membantu kami untuk membasmi iblis!"

"Baik aku setuju~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan;**

**Nama: Naruto Namikaze.**

**Fraksi: Manusia**

**Umur: tidak diketahui**

**Ras: Tidak diketahui**

**Sacred Gear: Style Fighter, Sacred Gear unik yang hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto. ia berada di perut Naruto tepat di pusar (Tatto Fuin).**

**Senjata: Pandora Box, Rebellion, Gigamesh, Yamato, and others.**

**Pandora Box: Sebuah koper serbaguna yang bisa berubah menjadi beberapa senjata api, Rocket Launcher, Misil, dan sebagainya**

**P124: Hatred: mengubah kotak tersebut menjadi sebuah Bazooka tiga lubang Rocket.**

**Rebellion: Sebuah pedang Iblis yang melegenda dengan mata merah berlian yang berada di atas gagangnya, pemilik terdahulu Sparda.**

**Million Stab: Menusuk-nusukkan ujung pedang tersebut ke lawan seperti akan melubanginya.**

**Gilgamesh: Sarung tangan serta sepatu pelapis, untuk menambah daya tempur.**

**Raging Dragon: Uppercut ke atas menggunakan Gilgamesh.**

**Shining Star: menendang lawan seperti bintang jatuh.**

**Yamato: sebuah katana legendaries milik kakak kembar Naruto.**

**Dimensional Slash: Jurus yang menggunakan media Dimensi sebagai perantaranya. Menebas musuh dari celah-celah dimensi.**

**Style: Swrodmaster, Trickster, Royal Guard, Gunslinger, Dark Slayer.**

**.**

**Nama: Sakura Haruno**

**Fraksi: Manusia**

**Umur: 19 tahun**

**Ras: Manusia**

**Senjata: Kalina Ann, dual Pistol, and others.**

**.**

**Nama: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Fraksi: Manusia**

**Umur: tidak diketahui**

**Ras: Iblis Extra—Hyuuga clan**

**Kekuatan: Sihir**

**Senjata: Dual Pistol, **

**.**

**Segitu aja yak? Lanjut? Tidak? bagi yang tidak suka jangan proter karena ini sudah ada di otak saya setelah main DmC 4 dan DmC 3. Oke ini mungkin sudah Godlike? Issei Godlike? Ide bagus sepertinya. Pair Naruto Cuma dua ini saja dan tidak akan bertambah. Kalau jelek bilang -,-**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya buat Harem -,- oh ya kalau ada yang ditanyakan besok akan terjawab bila update :3 satu hal lagi… Lemon? Mengapa tidak? tapi masih lama :3**

**Naruto: "Cross Over lagi?"**

**Shinn: "Mau gimana lagi?"**

**Naruto: "Pairing Mainstream?"**

**Shinn: "Biarin"**

**Naruto: "Shinn, Yang lain gimana?"**

**Shinn: "Tunggu saja! Fufufufufu…."**

**Naruto: *Sweatdrop*"Gimana Istrimu? apa masih bersamamu?"  
**

**Shinn: "Sialan!"**

**Oke Shinn Out, Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Devil May Cry 3, &amp; 4 Capcom**

**High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi (Story), Miyama-Zero (Art)**

**Rate: M For Violence, Adult Theme, Blood Scene.**

**Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Strong!Issei, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Saku, Strong!Hina.**

**Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Romance, Humor.**

**Pair: Naruto x Sakura x Hinata. Issei x Harem. Menma x ... . Sasuke x Naruko  
**

**.**

**.**

**Legendary Devil Hunter**

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, pemilik Sacred Gear **[Style Fighter]** sekaligus seorang devil Hunter di beri misi oleh seseorang untuk membasmi beberapa pengkhianat di Kuoh bersama kedua Partner sekaligus Kekasihnya, ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya Issei Hyoudo yang sekarang ini menjadi seorang iblis Clan Gremory.

.

.

**A/N: Mungkin chapter ini akan menampilkan Full Action… jadi, kalo ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan! Satu hal lagi, disini yang akan menjadi lawan bertarung Naruto adalah Numbus. Saya sedikit terinspirasi dari Devil of DXD, lalu jadilah chapter 2 kayak begini.**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it**

**Flashback**

"_Apa kau bilang Naruto!? Menyelamatkan Menma!?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto. _

_Sekarang ini mereka berada di sebuah apartemen yang di sewa oleh mereka bertiga untuk tinggal di Kuoh sampai ada rapat yang membahas perdamaian antara ketiga Fraksi besar serta Fraksi Manusia._

"_Begitulah, mungkin aku akan mengajak Issei." Balas Naruto santai._

_Sakura terbelalak, Issei di ajak!? Naruto pasti sudah gila, "Kau gila! Jangan libatkan Sekiryuutei itu. Atau kau akan di kejar oleh satu batallion iblis."_

"_Sudahlah Sakura-chan, biarkan dia pergi kemanapun ia mau. Lagipula kalau dia tertusuk sesuatu pasti bisa sembuh sendiri," ujar Hinata tidak peduli._

"_Kau juga Hinata! Jangan main game mulu!" seru Sakura kepada Hinata, "Ck, oke aku ijinkan kau pergi. tapi, jangan lama-lama! Pertemuan kita akan satu bulan lagi akan segera di mulai, ingat itu!"_

_Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengambil dual pistolnya—Ivory &amp; Ebony. "Aku pergi dahu—"_

"_Tunggu!" Sakura dan Hinata mendekati Naruto._

"_Ap—hmpp! Puaahh…He—hhmmph! Hey! Kalian kalau mau menciumku bilang!"_

"_Sudah pergilah!"_

"_Ck, kalian mengusirku!"_

**Flashback End**

Sekarang ini Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang dahulunya adalah gerbang menuju Neraka. _Temen-ni-gru_. Tempat dimana Sparda membuka dan menutup gerbang Neraka.

**[Style Change: Trickster]**

"Setidaknya _Trickster _bisa mempercepat perjalananku menuju tempat sialan itu." Gumam Naruto yang kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak.

_Temen-ni-gru_, tempat yang pernah di singgahi oleh Naruto saat bekerja di kantornya. Dia juga bertemu dengan Sakura untuk pertama kalinya di sana, kejadiannya memang tidak menyenangkan, namun benih-benih cinta mulai muncul seiring berjalannya waktu. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya ingin membalaskan dendam ibunya yang telah di bunuh oleh Haruno Sasori, entah alasan apa yang di buat oleh Kakak Sakura itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto menggunakan _Trickster_, pemuda itu sampai di sebuah menara tinggi. Ia menatap ke atas atau ujung dari menara tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena puncak menara adalah tempat dimana pintu yang menghubungkan Neraka.

"Devil Trigger? Aku harus memakai kekuatan itu untuk menyelamatkan Menma!"

**[Style Change: Swordmaster]**

**Nevan**

Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu senjatanya yang ia dapat dari _Temen-ni-gru_. Sebuah sabit berwarna ungu dengan aliran listrik yang mengitarinya, "Aku harus mencobanya. Harus!" Naruto kembali berkonsentrasi.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah keluar dari tubuh Naruto, jubah yang di pakainya mulai berkibar-kibar. Dada Naruto seperti mulai mengeluarkan cahaya seperti bekas luka yang tidak sembuh. Seketika itu juga Naruto sudah berubah menjadi Devil Trigger. (A/N: Devil Trigger Dante DmC 4)

"**Akhirnya aku bisa berubah setelah sekian lama. Nevan cepat terbang dan antar aku ke puncak!"** perintah Naruto kepada senjatanya tersebut. Sebenarnya Nevan adalah Succubus yang menjaga _Temen-ni-gru_. Ia dahulunya mengabdi kepada Sparda sebagai salah satu prajurit setianya, namun sekarang ia mengabdi kepada Naruto.

"**Ha'I Naruto-**_**sama!**_**"**

Naruto melesat ke atas dengan sayap kelelawar yang muncul di pinggangnya. Pemuda itu melesat sesekali menembakkan petir, karena ada beberapa Iblis liar yang akan menyerangnya.

"**Ternyata masih ada beberapa yang hidup di sini.**"

Naruto terus saja melesat ke atas. Butuh beberapa jam untuk mencapai puncak _Temen-ni-gru_. Bangunan tersebut sangatlah tinggi menyaingi gedung pencakar langit lainnya. Ya, setidaknya Naruto bisa terbang untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Setelah sampai di puncak, Naruto menonaktifkan _Devil Trigger_-nya kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju tempat ritual untuk membuka gerbang Neraka. "Sebenarnya ini masih aktif atau tidak?" Naruto mengeluarkan Rebellionnya kemudian menyayat telapak tangannya untuk mengucurkan darahnya, serta darah milik Sakura dan Menma. "Syaratnya sudah terpenuhi tinggal menunggu." Gumam Naruto.

Sembari menunggu terbukanya gerbang, para iblis liar yang menjaga _Temen-ni-gru_ mulai berdatangan. Mereka semua menginginkan tumbal sebagai makanan mereka.

**Dor… Dor…. Dor**

Sementara Naruto mulai menembaki mereka dengan dual pistol yang ia bawa dari apartemennya tadi. "Ya ampun, apa mereka tidak kapok aku bunuh?" gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa.

**[Style Change: Doppelganger]**

Bayangan Naruto mulai muncul, sedikit menyeringai kemudian memberi isyarat kepada bayangannya yang membawa dual pistol sama sepertinya. "_Let's Rock!_" kedua orang 'kembar' tersebut mulai menembaki satu-persatu para iblis liar yang datang.

**Dor…Dor….Dor….Dor…**

Suara tembakan menggema dimana-mana, banyak iblis liar yang berjatuhan menjadi abu. Naruto mengeluarkan mengisyaratkan bayangannya untuk menggabungkan diri. "Terima kasih!"

**[Style Change: Gunslinger]**

**Pandora Box: PF666: OMEN**

Naruto membanting kotak Pandora tersebut kemudian membukanya, seketika itu cahaya dari dalam kotak tersebut bersinar terang membunuh semua iblis liar yang ada di sekitar Naruto. "Cara instan untuk mengalahkan musuhmu." Ujarnya santai, "Tapi, tidak seru."

**Dor…Dor…Dor…**

Naruto mendengar suara tembakan di belakangnya. Seakan tahu keberadaan peluru tersebut, Naruto menghindarinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya alhasil peluru tersebut meleset jauh.

Naruto berbalik dan melihat siapa yang menembaknya. Sedikit menyeringai, Naruto melesat menuju ke si penembak tersebut.

**[Style Change: Swordmaster]**

**Rebellion**

"Kita bermain sebentar!" serunya sambil melesat mendekati seorang pemuda dengan Rompi merah berjubah biru.

**Trank**

Dentingan pedang terdengar menggema di sekitar area tersebut, Naruto masih menyeringai. Pemuda yang menyerang Naruto kembali mengeluarkan Pistol yang dia tembakan tadi, kemudian mengarahkannya ke wajah Naruto.

Sementara pemuda pirang itu hanya menyeringai, kemudian kaki kanannya menendang perut pemuda di depannya menyebabkan pemuda itu terpental ke belakang. Pemuda itu sendiri menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah kemudian meng-gas pedang seakan mengendalikan sebuah motor. Seketika itu pedang dengan warna merah di sekitarnya itu mulai terbakar.

Pemuda berjubah biru itu melesat menuju Naruto sembari mengayunkan pedangnya yang panas itu secara Horizontal. Naruto sendiri yang melihat itu hanya melompat menghindarinya. Pemuda biru itu sedikit menyeringai kemudian merentangkan tangan kanannya yang seperti tangan iblis ke depan, seperti bayangan. Bayangan tangan tersebut langsung mencakup wajah Naruto, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke atas tanah.

**Brakk**

"Kau itu lemah atau apa, Naruto?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

Naruto mulai bangun dari tempatnya jatuh hanya mendengus sembari membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor, "Tidak tahu sopan santun, dasar **Sasuke Uchiha** sialan!" umpatnya sambil menyimpan kembali Rebellionnya.

"Hn, tumben kau kemari? Ini kan tempat kau bertemu dengan pemilik Yamato?" tanya Sasuke yang menyarungkan kembali Red Queen-nya di belakang punggungnya. "Kau juga meninggalkan Harem di apartemenmu itu?"

Naruto mendelik menatap sang Uchiha, "Hah! Kau saja yang curang, sialan!" Naruto kembali mengumpat, "Lalu kenapa kalau aku meninggalkan mereka di apartemen? Lalu dari mana kau tahu?"

"Naruko yang memberi tahunya."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, "Dasar bodoh!" umpatan kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto, adik angkatnya itu selalu menyebarkan misinya kepada sang pacar—Sasuke Uchiha.

"Jangan di hukum. Biar aku yang menghukumnya."

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, ia tahu tipikal seorang Uchiha. Bila sudah menyangkut hukum menghukum Sasuke tahu cara paling ampuh, "Dasar Uchiha mesum. Kau mau ikut ke Neraka? Menyelamatkan Menma, pemilik Yamato ini?"

"Hn."

"Ya atau tidak?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi merah.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, "Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan kata lain selain itu?"

"Hn, tidak."

Naruto berdecak kesal, lalu menatap langit yang mulai berubah. "Gerbangnya sudah terbuka. Ayo Teme!" Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Hoi, aku bukan HOMO!"

"Sialan, aku hanya memegang tanganmu dank au mengatakannya Homo. Kau mau aku mengambil Naruko kembali!?"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak berkutik, kemudian Naruto berubah menjadi Devil Trigger serta dengan kekuatan Nevan ia terbang menuju gerbang Neraka tersebut.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam jabrik sedang terengah-engah. Pemuda tersebut memegang sebuah pedang yang mirip seperti pedang milik Naruto, namun pedang tersebut bisa berubah sesuai dengan pemiliknya. Pemuda tersebut juga memakai sebuah sarung tangan dan sepatu pelapis berwarna putih terang.

"Cih, Seberapa banyak Cerberus api ini? _Tou-chan_, _Kaa-chan_, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian!" gumam pemuda tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dari sebelah kiri pemuda tersebut, seekor Cerberu akan menyerangnya. Pemuda tersebut hanya diam sambil di tempat karena tenaganya hampir habis.

**[Style Change: Swordmaster]**

**Lucifer: Splash**

Beberapa pedang dengan aura merah menancap di badan Cerberus kemudian meledak seketika menghancurkan Cerberus tersebut menjadi abu.

"Yo, _Nii-san_. Kau masih lemah saja." Ejek Naruto sambil melempar Yamato yang di pegangnya.

Pemuda yang di panggil _Nii-san _menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, kemudian menangkap Yamato yang di lempar Naruto. "Kenapa kau kemari, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Nah, Sasuke. Kau akan menghentikan beberapa Cerberus api yang mendekati kita, aku dan Menma-_nii _ akan mengalahkan Mundus." Ujar Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan Menma.

"Kau gila?"

"Ya aku memang gila, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Oke, urusi urusanmu itu, Naruto-_Dobe_. Aku akan mengurusi urusanku dengan anjing kecil ini." Ujar Sasuke yang berjalan sambil menyeret Red Queen yang ia pegang, "Hn, aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan kekuatan ini. Tapi, pedang Yamato berada di genggaman Menma," Gumam Sasuke sembari menatap tangan kanannya yang seperti iblis. "Tapi…." Pupil Sasuke berubah (A/N: Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke) "…Ini akan menjadi permainanku yang paling menyenangkan!" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai kejam, aura biru mulai keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mulai bercahaya.

"Mati dalam sekejap itu bukan Uchiha namanya. Satu lawan satu itu bukan Uchiha namanya. Dan inilah yang namanya seorang Uchiha, dimana satu melawan 10 ekor makhluk terkuat sekaligus penjaga Neraka paling dalam." Sasuke mengacungkan Red Queen-nya di hadapan salah satu Cerberus, "Kalian akan merasakan seorang Uchiha!" disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke melesat menuju Cerberus yang ingin mencabik-cabiknya.

"HEYAAAAHHH!"

Sasuke menebas secara Vertikal, berputar layaknya Tornado. Api yang ada di pedang milik Sasuke semakin membara membuat beberapa Cerberus terpental tidak jauh dari sana. Sasuke merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan seketika itu bayangan yang menyerupai tangan iblis menangkap Cerberus yang ukurannya lebih besar dari Sasuke.

"Waktunya menghancurkan!" gumam Sasuke masih dengan seringainya.

Cerberus tersebut terangkat oleh tangan iblis milik Sasuke, pemuda raven itu sendiri hanya meloncat kemudian membanting Cerberus tersebut dengan keras hingga menimbulkan kawah besar.

"Itulah kenapa aku senang dengan permainan ini."

Kembali ke Naruto dan Menma. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti psikopat, sementara Menma hanya menatap datar pertarungan Sasuke melawan Cerberus tersebut.

"Naruto, apa alasanmu kemari?" tanya Menma masih dengan nada datarnya. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau kemari?"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menatap tempat yang sekarang di pijaknya, neraka terdalam, Cocytus. Tempat ayah dan ibunya tersegel bersama dengan mundus. "Aku ingin sekali bertarung bersamamu, _Nii-san._ Kita bertarung untuk menyelamatkan keluarga kita yang berada di sana." Ujar Naruto, "Soal aku bisa disini karena ada sebuah Tatto di lengan kirimu itu—sudahlah. Kita harus menghancurkan Numbus, makhluk terkuat ciptaan dewa Hades, bagaimana _nii-san_? Apa kau mau mundur?"

Menma tersenyum tipis, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa gunanya kita hidup tanpa ada kedua orang tua kita?" Naruto tersenyum karena kakak satu-satunya ini menerima ajakannya,"Aku tidak akan mundur sebelum mereka berdua selamat." Menma menyiapkan Yamatonya.

"Hn, aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, _nii-san_." Ujar Naruto sambil melemparkan salah satu dari dual pistolnya ke Menma.

"Cobalah kalau bisa, _Otouto_." Menma menangkap pistol yang di berikan Naruto.

**Discipline**

Muncul puluhan pedang yang kemudian mulai menancap di tubuh Numbus. Semua pedang tersebut meledak dengan sendirinya.

**Blarr… Blarr…**

"Gahahahaha! Lumayan untuk serangan pertamamu," Makhluk yang bernama Numbus itu sendiri hanya tertawa seakan merasakan kegelian di sekitar tubuhnya. Makhluk itu berwujud awan hitam yang sebesar 200 meter lebih dengan 3 mata merah menyala di tengah tubuh hitamnya hanya diam dan memandang rendah kedua saudara kembar itu.

**Gilgamesh: Draw**

Naruto melompat mundur, "Menma, gunakan serangan dimensionalmu itu!" ujarnya menyiapkan pukulan terbaiknya.

Menma menyiapkan Katananya, "Jangan memerintahkanku, Adik tidak berguna!"

**Yamato: Slash Dimensional**

Menma mencabut sedikit katananya, kemudian terciptalah sebuah dimensi dengan cahaya yang berada disekitar pangeran kegelapan tersebut, cahaya itu menyayat beberapa bagian tubuh Numbus yang hanya berbentuk awan saja.

"Naruto!"

**Flush! Shocking Punch!**

Naruto memukul Numbus dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah terlapisi oleh Gilgamesh. Pemuda pirang tersebut memukul Numbus seperti sebuah rocket yang meluncur.

"Gahahahaha! Kalian membuatku geli saja! Dimana kekuatan kalian yang sebenarnya? Bukankah kalian anak dari Minato, iblis terkuat itu kan? Mana kekuatan kalian?"

Menma mendecih karena di remehkan oleh sang pangeran kegelapan, ia kemudian menatap Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bisa melihat kalau Naruto hanya menyeringai sadis.

**[Style Change: Gunslinger]**

**Pandora: PF594: EPIDEMIC**

Seketika itu Koper Pandora berubah menjadi sebuah mesin peluncur rocket besar dengan lubang peluru yang banyak di sekitarannya. "Hoo! Kau kegelian setelah mendapatkan seranganku? Coba dengan ini!" Naruto menekan kedua tuas yang di pegangnya. "_Fire!_" Naruto menembakan rocket-rocket itu ke Numbus.

**Blarr…Blarr….Blarr….**

**PF422: GRIEF**

Suara ledakan menggema, Naruto masih menyeringai kemudian turun dari mesin peluncur mengubah koper tersebut menjadi sebuah Shuriken Raksasa, kemudian kembali melemparkannya ke Numbus.

"Menma, serang dia dengan Beowolf milikmu!"

Menma hanya mengangguk kemudian melompat tinggi, sementara itu Naruto kembali menarik Shuriken tersebut.

**Beowulf: Starfall**

Menma mengarahkan kakinya ke Numbus, seperti bintang jatuh. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyerang Numbus mengunakan kakinya yang di lapisi oleh sepatu Beowulf membuatnya seperti bintang jatuh.

**Blarr….**

"Hohoho! Kalian berdua membuatku merasa bergairah lagi! Sekarang matilah kalian!"

**Zwuummm**

Aura hitam Numbus bergerak cepat menuju Menma yang tidak jauh dari Makhluk itu. Menma sendiri tidak menyadari aura hitam yang mendekatinya, ia masih berdiri dengan tegak.

**[Style Change: Swordmaster]**

**Cerberus: Ice Age**

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di depannya kemudian memutar senjatanya ke atas, terciptalah sebuah bola es raksasa yang melindungi dirinya serta Menma dari Aura hitam milik Numbus.

"Adik melindungi kakaknya. Menarik!"

"Hahahaha! Kau akan mati Numbus!"

**Lucifer**

"Kenapa kau menggunakan itu?" tanya Menma heran.

Naruto tertawa keras, "Hanya untuk bersenang-senang." Pemuda pirang tersebut mengambil tiga buah pedangnya, lalu melemparnya ke Numbus.

**Blarr Blarr Blarr**

Pedang tersebut meledak dengan sendirinya setelah menancap di tubuh Numbus, "Lihat!" seru Naruto yangmelihat beberapa tubuh Numbus yang terbagi akibat ledakan dari pedang Naruto. "Semua makhluk pasti ada kelemahannya, bukan? Jadi, aku akan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Dan kita buka tempat yang menyegel kedua orang tua kita."

"Kau memang cerdas di saat genting." Menma bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya yang sudah di lapisi oleh Beowulf.

**Dor…Dor….Dor… Sring…Sring…Sring**

Naruto dan Menma menoleh ke belakang, mereka berdua melihat Sasuke yang terus menembaki Numbus di sertai Shuriken berwarna biru yang terus bermunculan. "Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat hajar makhluk tersebut!"

Naruto dan Menma mengangguk kemudian pemuda pirang tersebut melaju terlebih dahulu. Ia melempar beberapa pedangnya ke bebeberapa bagian tubuh dari Numbus.

**Lucifer: Discipline**

Di sekitar Naruto muncul puluhan pedang yang siap menancap di tubuh awan Numbus. "Rasakan ini!" seru Naruto yang melajukan pedang tersebut.

Menma berubah menjadi Devil Trigger, sebuah armor dengan jubah merah berkibar. Pedangnya yang berukuran sama seperti Zanbatou pada umumnya namun semuanya berwarna _Navy Blue_.

"**Biar aku saja. Minggir Naruto!"** terdengar suara berat dari belakang Naruto, ia tersenyum karena Kakaknya itu bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi Iblis sejati. Menma mengayunkan pedangnya.

**Trank!**

Namun masih bisa di tahan oleh gumpalan awan tersebut, Menma sedikit mendecih kesal Karena serangannya masih di tahan oleh Numbus. Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke masih menembakkan senjata mereka, Naruto dengan Ivory-nya dan pedang-pedangnya sementara Sasuke dengan Blue Rose-miliknya di sertai Shuriken yang terus bermunculan.

"**Naruto bukalah tempat tersegelnya orang tua kita! Selamatkan mereka! Cepat!"**

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"**Cepatlah!"**

**[Style Change: Swordmaster]**

**Rebellion**

Naruto mengubah dirinya menjadi Devil Trigger, kali ini dia lebih mirip dengan Sparda daripada wujud sebelumnya.

"**Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan saudara kembarku mengalahkan musuh kuat itu sendirian!"**

"**Kau memang sangat bodoh Naruto!"**

**Stinger**

Naruto melesat dengan ujung Rebellionnya yang menjadi tombak serangannya di sertai aura merah yang menyelimuti pedangnya. Menma yang melihat Naruto hanya melompat mundur kemudian menciptakan pedang yang hampir sama dengan senjata Lucifer milik Naruto. Pedang milik Menma melesat menuju Numbus yang masih di serang oleh Naruto.

"**Naruto, menyingkir!"**

Naruto sendiri yang mendengar aba-aba tersebut menyingkir ke samping, setelah itu pedang milik Menma menyerang Numbus dengan brutalnya.

**Lucifer: Discipline**

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan seribu pedang yang ada di senjatanya yang bernama Lucifer, seringai di wajahnya tidak menghilang malah bertambah lebar. Ia dan Menma menyerang Numbus dengan sangat brutal membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya dari kejauhan diam mematung melihat saudara kembar tersebut bertarung bersama.

Menma menghentikan serangannya kemudian melompat tinggi, ia kemudian menyiapkan pukulannya, tangannya sendiri di selimuti aura biru.

**Beowulf: Air Shocking**

Menma mengarahkan pukulannya ke Numbus yang masih di serang Naruto, ia melesat dengan cepat menju Numbus.

**Trank**

Pukulan Menma masih bisa di tahan oleh Numbus. Menma hanya mendecih tidak suka lalu melompat mundur. **"Naruto, serang dengan Stinger secara bersamaan." **

"**Oke, **_**Nii-san**_**!" **Naruto menghentikan serangannya kemudian mengeluarkan Rebellion miliknya. Sementara itu Menma juga mengeluarkan pedang ayahnya _Force Edge._** "Besiaplah Numbus!"**

"Ayo serang aku dengan semua kekuatan penuh kalian!"

Saudara kembar tersebut mengeluarkan Aura gila mereka, Naruto masih saja menyeringai kejam dengan aura merahnya bersiap untuk memusnahkan Numbus. Sementara Menma masih dengan wajah datarnya namun tatapannya sangat dingin dan tajam serta aura birunya. Keduanya bersiap dengan serangan penuh mereka.

**Double Stinger!**

Mereka berdua melesat menuju Numbus secara bersamaan dengan ujung pedang mereka yang di jadikan tombak tajam.

**Trank**

Serangan mereka tertahan oleh Numbus, namun mereka masih memaksakannya. Memaksa untuk menghancurkan Numbus, Aura mereka kembali keluar namun lebih gila dari yang tadi.

.

.

.

**Di Underworld**

"Aura ini…." Gumam Ajuka heran karena merasakan Aura gila.

Sirzech, Falbium, serta Serafall memandangi Ajuka, "Ada apa, Ajuka? Apa kau mengenal aura ini?" tanya Sirzech.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenal Aura gila ini. Entah aku pernah bertemu atau tidak," balas Ajuka.

"Nanti aku akan menyuruh Okita Shouji untuk mencek Cocytus."

**Di Grigori**

"Azazel…."

"Ya, aku juga merasakan Aura gila ini. Sepertinya aku mengenal salah satu aura ini, mungkin dia orang yang aku sewa untuk menangkap Kokabiel." Balas Azazel

Baraqiel hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

**Di Surga**

"Michael, kau mengenal aura gila ini?"

Michael menoleh dan mendapati Azriel menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Tidak, Azriel-_chan_. Aku tidak mengenal aura ini, tapi aura ini bisa menjadi ancaman bagi para Fraksi."

Azriel merengut kesal karena di panggil dengan embel-embel _chan_. "Akan aku cabut nyawamu, Michael."

.

.

.

**Cocytus**

Sasuke masih memandang takjub temannya yang mengeluarkan aura sangat gila, sebenarnya ia merasakan sesak karena merasakan aura tersebut, tapi ia harus berterima kasih kepada Aura iblisnya yang sangat kuat. "Menakutkan." Gumamnya dengan wajah datar, ia masih berdiri di atas mayat ke sepuluh Cerberus.

Aura yang keluar dari tubuh saudara kembar itu masih saja menguar dengan gilanya, ujung pedang yang menyerang Numbus masih tertahan oleh tubuh Numbus itu sendiri.

"**HEYAAAAHHH!"**

Suara berat meraka menggema di Cocytus, membuat Sasuke harus menutup telinganya. Ia beranggapan kalau Naruto dan Menma akan memusnahkan Numbus. Tubuh Numbus mulai terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian dan di serap oleh Saudara kembar tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Kalian menyerap kekuatanku!?"

Mereka berdua tidak menjawab pertanyaan Numbus, dan terus saja mendorong pedang mereka dengan ganas.

"Guoooohhh"

Tak ada yang tersisa dari tubuh Numbus. Dia lenyap dan hanya meninggalkan satu matanya. Di saat yang bersamaan Narut dan Menma berbalik dan mengacungkan kedua pistol mereka, wujud Devil Trigger yang menyelimuti mereka hilang dan menampakkan wujud manusia dari kedua saudara kembar tersebut.

"Kau tahu kan kata yang sering aku gunakan, _Nii-san?_" tanya Naruto yang masih menunjukan seringainya.

Menma tersenyum tipis, "Kau tidak usah mengingatkanku, Naruto. Aku sendiri masih ingat."

"Kalau begitu…."

**Jackpot!**

**Dor**

Dengan sekali tembak serta aura iblis masuk ke dalam pistol mereka. Satu mata Numbus lenyap tak tersisa.

**Sringg**

Ukiran segel tersebut bersinar. Kedua saudara kembar ini tersenyum karena segel tersebut akan segera terbuka. Mereka berdua berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju tempat penyegelan. Tapi, beberapa langkah Menma sudah ambruk di tangkap oleh Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kedua saudara tersebut, dan membantu keduanya untuk berjalan menuju tempat kedua orang tua mereka tersegel. "Kalian terlalu memaksakan diri." Cibir Sasuke.

"Hn, kau masih mending mengalahkan sepuluh Cerberus api. Kita sendiri mengalahkan siapa?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan balasan Naruto.

"Kalian terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menyelamatkan kita berdua, Naruto, Menma." Ujar seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Kau benar Minato, Menma kau sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan kami. Dan Naruto kau terlambat sedikit untuk menyelamatkan Menma. Tapi, kalian berdua anak yang berbakti dengna orang tua." Ujar seorang wanita muda dengan rambut merah darah panjang membenarkan ucapan Minato.

"_Kaa-san…Tou-san…"_

"Ya, ini kami." Kedua Saudara kembar tersebut langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Ayo kita kembali sebelum prajurit Hades kemari. Kau juga anak muda." Sasuke yang tahu maksud Minato, kemudian mendekati pria pirang tersebut.

**Fuutt**

Semuanya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul.

**Sringg**

Para pasukan Hades terlambat datang karena mereka semua menghilang dari tempat tersebut. "Mereka semua sudah hilang. Kita harus melaporkan ini kepada Hades-_sama._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cukup segini aja… yang tanya Master of element akan aku selesaiin segera… satu lagi… Chapter 3 aku akan membuka kisah cinta mereka bertiga... jadi jangan heran jika banyak Flashback membanjiri chapter 3  
**

**Azriel Longinius: Pak ane pinjem nama lu sebentar aja... nanti ane kasih Pict deh :v**

**ingat jangan ada yang protes dengan Pair... Pairing hanya bumbu penyedap dalam sebuah Fict :3**

**Kalau ada yang kurang atau kelebihan(?) tolong dimaafkan, kay? **

**Oke, **_**Shinn Out Adios!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Devil May Cry 3, &amp; 4 : Capcom**

**High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi (Story), Miyama-Zero (Art)**

**Rate: M For Violence, Adult Theme, Blood Scene.**

**Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Strong!Issei, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Saku, Strong!Hina.**

**Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Romance, Humor.**

**Pair: Naruto x Sakura x Hinata. Issei x Harem. Menma x (ada saran?). Sasuke x Naruko.**

**.**

**.**

**Legendary Devil Hunter**

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, pemilik Sacred Gear **[Style Fighter]** sekaligus seorang devil Hunter di beri misi oleh seseorang untuk membasmi beberapa pengkhianat di Kuoh bersama kedua Partner sekaligus Kekasihnya, ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya Issei Hyoudo yang sekarang ini menjadi seorang iblis Clan Gremory.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Story about Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Enjoy it!**

**Flashback**

"_Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya bila ibumu di bunuh di depan matamu!" butiran air mata keluar dari pelupuk Zamrud milik Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu sedang membentak seorang pemuda yang berada di depannya, "Bagaimana jika kau mempunyai seorang keluarga yang di bunuh di depan matamu? Apa tidak menyakitkan? Jawab aku Naruto!"_

_Orang yang dipanggil Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah, "Aku lebih parah darimu, Sakura," Naruto membalas perkataan Sakura._

"_Ap—"_

"_Aku bilang, kalau aku lebih parah darimu! Kedua orang tuaku menghilang entah kemana, lalu aku dan kakakku hidup di dalam penganiayaan Rizevim Livan Lucifer!" bentak Naruto sengit, "Aku hanyalah seorang manusia setengah iblis. Darah dari Minato Sparda masih lekat dalam tubuhku ini." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Kini aku harus menghadapi Menma, saudara kembarku sendiri."_

_Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, "Men-menma!? Dia adalah orang yang disebut-sebut oleh Sasori!"_

_Naruto tertawa lepas, "Kau terkejut, Sakura? Sasori memang mempunyai tujuan mengerikan dibandingkan yang lain," Naruto berujar sambil menyiapkan Rebellionnya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi menuju Neraka, "Temen-ni-gru, sebuah tower untuk membuka gerbang menuju Neraka. Apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasori? Apa dia akan mengambil Sword of Sparda? Atau menguasai Dunia bawah."_

_Sakura memberikan Kalina Ann kepada Naruto, "Kau harus berjuang, aku akan menitipkan dendamku kepadamu, Naruto. Bunuhlah Sasori!"_

_Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan. Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya." _

_Naruto berjalan menuju lubang ke Neraka. Kemudian dia terbang menggunakan salah-satu senjatanya yang ia dapat saat melawan Boss. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa berharap kalau Naruto bisa menang melawan Kakaknya._

**Flashback End**

"Sakura-_chan_, siapkan makan malamnya bersama _Kaa-san_! Kami akan membersihkan semua ruangan. Hinata-_chan_, kau bersihkan kamar kita." Perintah Naruto kepada sang kekasih tercinta.

Sakura hanya mengangguk paham akan perintah Naruto, sementara itu Hinata masih berada di kamar mereka untuk membersihkan kamar tersebut. "Naruto! Majalah pornomu akan aku bakar!"

Wajah Naruto pucat seketika mendengar pernyataan Hinata tadi, Minato dan Menma yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya mulai menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jahil.

"_Kaa-san_, Naruto sekarang menjadi seorang yang mesum!" Seru Menma dari ruang tamu, membuat Naruto membatu.

"Menma!" Minato dan Menma tertawa saat melihat Naruto yang terkejut setengah mati saat Menma berteriak.

"Naruto, buang semua majalah pornomu itu! Atau aku yang akan membuangnya!" detik selanjutnya Naruto melesat membereskan semua majalah porno tersebut.

Pemuda pirang tersebut duduk di atas ranjangnya, Hinata yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya heran, "Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Hinata sedikit heran. Gadis berambut indigo itu duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, "Aku hanya mengingat masa-masa kita saat pertama kali bertemu; saat itu aku bertemu Sakura-_chan_ di _Temen-ni-gru_." Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sebenarnya sih gadis itu belum pernah mendengar cerita Naruto dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakannya sekarang? Aku penasaran dengan itu, Naruto."

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja minta dibacakan cerita." Ejek Naruto membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan tajam, "Oke, aku ceritakan."

**Flashback**

_Naruto keluar dari tower iblis itu dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya begitu juga dengan jubah putih yang selalu ia pakai penuh dengan lubang-lubang. Kalina Ann masih di bawanya._

"_Kau menungguku, Sakura?" _

_Sakura, gadis yang sedang menunggu di depan tower tersebut hanya membalikkan badannya, Sakura terkejut dengan Naruto yang datang disertai luka-lukanya. Sakura berlari kemudian memeluk tubuh Naruto._

"_Kenapa kau terlihat sangat khawatir begitu? Padahalkan kita baru saja bertemu."_

_Sakura menangis, "Aku…sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa, maka dari itu aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang lagi."_

"_Jadi, kau menganggapku suamimu?" tanya Naruto spontan._

_Sakura mencubit pinggang Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meringis, "Bukan bodoh!" bantah Sakura yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, "Walaupun kita baru saja bertemu, tapi aku merasa sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."_

_Naruto hanya mendengarkannya saja, ia menatap langit malam. Air matanya mulai turun membasahi rambut pink milik Sakura, gadis itu mendongak menatap Naruto yang menangis dalam diam._

"_Kau… menangis?"_

_Naruto masih saja menatap langit malam, kemudian tersenyum, "__**Devil May Cry**__, iblis akan menangis jika keluarganya terbunuh." Sakura bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, "Aku baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya keluargaku—lupakan! Ayo kita kembali!"_

"_Kembali ke mana? Aku sudah tidak punya rumah."_

_Naruto menoleh kemudian tersenyum, "Kau boleh tinggal di kantorku, walaupun tempat itu kotor," ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum canggung, "Ini aku kembalikan senjatamu!" Naruto melempar Kalina Ann yang dibawanya._

"_Oke, aku setuju. Tapi, kalau ada misi kita akan membagi hasilnya." Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekatinya, "Ada ap—!?"_

_Secara tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu terkejut setengah mati akan hal itu._

"_Sekarang kau terikat kontrak denganku. Jadi, hasil dari misi nanti kita bagi rata, oke?" ujar Naruto tersenyum mengejek._

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian menjernihkan kepalanya, "Ap-apaa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh! Kau mau aku tembak!?" disaat itu juga Naruto berlari dengan tawa kerasnya._

**Flashback End**

"Cerita yang menakjubkan," ejek Hinata yang saat ini masih membaca sebuah buku.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau mengejek atau memuji sih? Kau mau aku perkosa?"

"Coba saja kalau bisa?" tantang Hinata sambil membusungkan dadanya.

**Brakk**

"Main perkosa saat aku memasak adalah sebuah pelanggaran besar!" seru seorang wanita berambut seperti bunga musim semi, wanita itu membawa _Kalina Ann _miliknya, "Kalian mau aku hukum?" Keduanya menggeleng dengan cepat, Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang yang di cintainya ketakutan, "Aku bercanda. Lagipula kenapa kalian berduaan seperti ini?"

Keduanya menghela nafas lega, "Aku sedang mendengar cerita dari Naruto. Katanya sih Sakura-_chan_ sempat menangis karena ibumu dibunuh oleh kakak kandungmu sendiri," Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "maaf, kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tersinggung," ujar Hinata meminta maaf.

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak masalah, Hinata-_chan_. Lagipula Naruto sudah menjadi orang yang aku sayangi selain ibuku," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, aku belum tahu bagaimana kalian bertemu saat pertama kali. Bisa di ceritakan?"

Hinata terlihat tidak peduli akan pertanyaan Sakura kerena ia sedang asyik sendiri bermain _Console Game_. Sementara Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya saja. "Baik, akan aku ceritakan…."

**Flashback**

_Pemuda pirang dengan jubah merah sedang berjalan santai di tengah malam. Naruto, seorang Devil Hunte, ia biasanya akan keluar malam saat tidak ada pekerjaan di kantornya. Sementara Sakura—partner kerjanya sedang ada misi ke luar negeri untuk membasmi beberapa Iblis Liar serta Monster yang mengganggu._

"_Sakura, kau meninggalkan 'suami'mu ini sendirian di kantor yang sepi."_

_Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas, ia masih berjalan menyusuri kota sepi di Negara Amerika. Entah kenapa malam ini sedikit mencekam daripada malam lainnya. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan bahwa ada beberapa iblis liar yang berkeliaran di sekitar sudut kota._

_Sebuah pedang muncul di punggung Naruto. Ivory serta Ebony miliknya sudah siap di sarung pistolnya. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan dengan pelan, angin semilir menggerakkan poni rambutnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara rintihan, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang._

_Mata Shappire itu mulai mengeksplorasi sekitar tempat dia berdiri, pendengarannya yang tajam membawanya ke sebuah tempat seperti gudang kosong. Pintu besarnya sedikit terbuka, hawa iblis liar menguar dari dalam gudang tersebut._

_Dengan hati-hati Naruto berjalan sembari membawa salah satu pistolnya. Naruto juga menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya, ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Sesekali suara rintihan terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto._

_Ia terus berjalan, lalu…_

_**Brakk**_

"_Polisi! Jangan bergerak!"_

_Semua penghuni gudang tersebut hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lapar. "Cuma manusia rendahan yang datang kemari. Ayo kita makan dia!" seru monster berbentuk seperti centaur kepada empat Iblis liar yang lain._

_Naruto menodongkan pistolnya ke arah para kawanan Iblis liar yang sedang menyiksa seorang gadis berambut Indigo yang memakai sebuah baju yang sudah sobek sana-sini. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkejut karena mereka memiliki seorang Sandra. 'Ini akan sedikit lama' pikir Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menyimpan kembali pistolnya lalu menutup matanya._

_**[Style Change: Trickster]**_

_Naruto membuka matanya kemudian menyeringai menatap para Iblis liar itu, "Saatnya menyelamatkan," gumam Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan iblis liar tersebut._

"_Kemana manusia itu?"_

"_Dia bukan manusia biasa."_

"_Kau benar, kita harus berhati-hati."_

"_Kalian terlalu lambat."_

_Naruto berujar setelah menggendong gadis Indigo tersebut, ia pun kembali menghilang dari pandangan para iblis itu. _

_**Tap**_

"_Benar-benar lambat," ejek Naruto sembari menurunkan gadis itu, "para iblis liar harus dibasmi."_

_**[Style Change: Swordmaster]**_

_**Gilgamesh**_

_Naruto mulai berlari ke salah satu iblis liar yang berbentuk seperti Gorilla raksasa dengan kepala yang berbentuk seperti manusia, kemudian ia melompat tinggi sembari mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke makhluk tersebut._

_**Gilgamesh: Shooting Star**_

_Seakan bintang jatuh dari langit. Naruto menendang sang Gorilla tersebut dengan keras membuatnya terpental sejauh 5 meter. Sedikit menyeringai, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gorilla yang ia serang, "tidak mati, huh? Oh, tangannya hilang satu—eh, kelihatannya kakinya juga," ujar Naruto yang masih menyeringai, "mungkin dengan senjata __**Lucifer **__bisa membuatnya hancur."_

_**Lucifer: Discepline**_

_Belasan pedang dengan aura merah darah muncul di sekitar Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai kembali melihat salah satu iblis yang diserang olehnya masih bisa berdiri walau hanya dengan satu kaki. Tangan Naruto mulai berayun seakan ia sedang mengendalikan sebuah benang yang biasanya dibuat untuk boneka kayu. Belasan pedang itu dengan cepat melesat menuju Gorilla yang sudah terluka parah. _

"_Akupuntur adalah pengobatan yang sesuai untuk iblis sepertimu, Gorilla-san." _

_**Jleb Jleb Jleb Jleb**_

_Tusukan demi tusukan dilayangkan oleh Naruto tanpa ampun sekalipun. Sadis memang, tapi ini balasan yang setimpal karena menyiksa seorang Iblis muda yang tidak bbbsadarkan diri._

_Naruto masih menatap iblis liar tersebut dengan tatapan psikopat, ia pun menjentikkan jarinya._

_**Blarr Blarr Blarr**_

_Belasan pedang dengan aura merah itu meledak dengan sendirinya, membuat iblis liar tersebut menjadi abu dengan seketika. "Rest in Peace…" gumam Naruto dengan wajah sedih yang dibuatnya. Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Naruto mendongak menatap iblis liar yang masih hidup, "masih empat ekor?"_

"_**Kauu! Semuanya serang!" **__perintah Iblis yang berbentuk seperti Centaur._

_Mereka semua menyerang Naruto. Sementara itu pemuda pirang yang akan diserang hanya menatap datar para iblis liar tersebut, dengan cepat ia melompat ke atas lalu melempar pedang dengan aura merahnya._

_Tiga buah pedang yang dilepmar Naruto mengenai tanah, "__**Hahahaha…. Kau meleset bocah!"**__ ejek salah satu iblis liar tersebut. Namun satu yang harus di ingat oleh mereka bahwa senjata yang digunakan Naruto bisa meledak. "__**Kau tidak akan bisa menye—"**_

_**Blarr, Blarr, Blarr**_

"_Menye—apa? Kau tidak jelas mengucapkan sesuatu!" ejek Naruto yang sudah mendarat di atas tanah, "Kemarilah kalian."_

_Mereka semua menggeram marah akan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Semua iblis liar yang berbentuk seperti binatang buas itu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cakar-cakar tajam yang menghiasi kuku mereka._

"_**Matilah kau, Manusia Rendahan!"**_

_**[Style Change: Swordmasater]**_

_**Cerberus**_

_Naruto memutar tiga Nunchaku yang dipegangnya lalu menancapkan senjata itu ke dalam tanah. Sementara itu para Iblis liar masih berlari menuju Naruto dengan cakar-cakar tajam._

_Naruto hanya menyeringai saat para iblis liar tersebut mendekat, "membosankan bila kalian mati dalam satu kali serangan," gumam Naruto dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat._

_**Crazy Crystal**_

_Muncul es yang berbentuk seperti Kristal, es tersebut terus bermunculan dan mengarah ke iblis liar yang masih berlari itu. Mereka semua mulai mencakar es Kristal yang bermunculan di depan meraka._

_Naruto kembali menyeringai melihat mereka yang terperangkap dalam jebakannya, "nah, nikmati laser yang aku berikan."_

_**[Style Change: Gunslinger]**_

_**Pandora Box**_

_Naruto mengeluarkan kotak koper yang dibawanya, lalu membanting koper itu di atas tanah. Seketika koper itu berubah menjadi sebuah senjata raksasa._

_**PF398: Revenge**_

_**Blarr**_

_Sebuah laser dengan daya ledak besar meluncur cepat menuju empat iblis liar yang masih mencakar Kristal es. Tidak ada teriakan ataupun pekikan ngilu dari para iblis liar itu, hanyalah suara laser yang terdengar menggema di sekitar gudang tersebut._

_Setelah memberikan hadiah perpisahan bagi para iblis liar tersebut. Naruto berjalan menuju gadis yang ia tolong tadi, "dia… iblis? Kenapa iblis memangsa iblis?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa._

"_Enggh…" sebuah lenguhan membuyarkan lamunan Naruto akan gadis itu, "aku…dimana?"_

"_Kau ada di sebuah gudang. Tadi ada beberapa iblis liar yang ingin menyerangmu," balas Naruto santai. "Namamu siapa, Nona?"_

"_Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."_

"_Hyuuga? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana?" ujar Naruto ambigu, "biarlah, ayo ikut ke kantorku. Kau boleh tinggal disana." Ujar Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari gudang tersebut._

"_Anoo… si-siapa namamu?"_

"_Naruto Namikaze, aku seorang Devil Hunter. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok."_

**Flashback End**

"Oke, oke… kita makan malam sekarang. Aku sangat lapar sekali." Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ruangan dapur.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian membangunkan Hinata, "Hinata-_chan_, ayo kita makan malam bersama."

"Enggh… apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Sakura menggeleng lalu berkata, "tidak, ayo kita makan."

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

**Time Skip pertemuan 4 Fraksi**

.

.

Kuoh Academy, sebuah sekolah yang sekarang ini dijadikan sebagai pertemuan dari 3 Fraksi yang sekarang ini sedang melakukan genjatan senjata, namun kali ini akan ada satu Fraksi lagi yaitu Fraksi Manusia.

Fraksi Iblis, dipimpin oleh _Yondai Maou_, namun hanya diwakili oleh dua orang saja, Sirzech Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan, beserta Adik mereka sekaligus Peeragenya. Lalu ada Fraksi malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin oleh Azazel dan Vali sang Hakuryuukou sebagai pengawalnya. Kemudian ada Fraksi Malaikat yang dipimpin oleh seorang Seraph, Michael dan Irina Shidou. Dan yang terakhir ada Fraksi baru yaitu Fraksi Manusia yang diwakili oleh Shinn Asuka sang Red Seed, dia adalah manusia yang diberkati mata SEED—mata dengan kekuatan yang diluar akal sehat, serta dia dikawal oleh Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalian setuju kalau ada perdamaian di antara kita?" tanya Azazel kepada semua wakil dari Fraksi masing-masing.

"Kami, Fraksi Iblis setuju dengan usulanmu, Azazel-_dono_." Balas Sirzech yang menyetujui usulan dari Azazel.

"Kami juga setuju." Michael juga ikut bersuara dengan usulan Azazel.

"Aku setuju saja bila ada perdamaian. Lagipula kalian harus bekerja sama nanti saat ada kejadian yang tidak dikehendaki seperti sekarang ini." Ujar Shinn dengan santainya.

Semua yang berada disana menatap Shinn dengan heran—kecuali ketiga pengawalnya. "Kejadian apa yang anda maksud, Shinn-_dono_?" tanya Michael.

Shinn berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menatap tajam ke luar jendela ruangan tersebut. "Rias-_dono_, anda harus memegang tangan _Sekiryuutei_. Hinata, Sakura. Kalian pegang tangan Naruto!" Perintah Shinn dengan tegas, mereka semua mengikuti perintah yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Red Seed. "Kali ini kita harus menghancurkan mereka, **Khaos Brigade.**" Semuanya terkejut atas penuturan Shinn.

**Deg**

Semuanya kembali terkejut, waktu telah dihentikan oleh seseorang. "**Forbidden Balor View**, sebuah kemampuan untuk menghentikan waktu," ujar Azazel.

"Gasper!?"

"Tenanglah _Sekiryuutei_. Naruto kau tunggu disini, akan ada yang datang sebentar lagi dan aku mau kau menghajarnya." Naruto mengangguk atas pernyataan Shinn, "lalu Rias-_dono_, anda beserta _Sekiryuutei _ harus menemukan Bishop anda dan menghentikan kejadian ini. Lalu _Hakuryuukou_, aku, Hinata, dan Sakura, serta para pemegang Pedang Suci akan menghajar sebagian musuh yang berada di luar. Sisanya lindungi semua yang berada disini." Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Vali yang tidak mau diperintah sama sekali.

Mereka semua mulai berpencar menghadapi penyihir yang mulai bermunculan dimulai dari Vali yang sudah berubah ke **Balance Breaker** miliknya. Pemuda berambut perak tersebut mulai menembaki para penyihir dengan serangannya.

"Hinata-_chan_, lakukan seperti biasa!" seru Sakura yang sudah bersiap dengan _Kalina Ann_ miliknya, gadis musim semi itu menembakkan sebuah rocket ke arah beberapa penyihir yang mendekat.

Sementara itu Hinata mulai menembaki para penyihir disertai aliran listrik yang keluar dari tubuhnya, "ya, ya, ya, seperti biasa?" Hinata menyiapan dual pistol yang selalu ia bawa.

Suara-suara tembakan menggema di sekitar tempat berdirinya Sakura dan Hinata, mereka berdua melakukan serangan brutal ke para penyihir.

"Semua peluruku habir, bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menggunakan itu?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa. Persediaan peluru di pistolnya telah habis dan dia panik kalau-kalau ada penyihir yang menyerangnya.

"Gunakan 'itu' saja, Sakura-_chan_." seru Hinata dari jauh.

Sakura kembali tersenyum manis lalu membuat kuda-kuda seakan mau menyemburkan sesuatu, mulutnya digembungkan.

**Tenryuu no Hokou**

Gelombang angin keluar dari mulut Sakura. Dengan kencang angin tersebut menebas para penyihir yang berada di depan Sakura. "Sudah lama tidak memakai sihir Dragon Slayer ini," ujar Sakura bersemangat.

Sementara itu sang wakil dari Fraksi Manusia sedang bertarung melawan beberapa penyihir dengan hanya tangan kosong saja. "Kalian tidak ada gregetnya sama sekali!" ujar Shinn masih memukuli beberapa penyihir.

Pemuda Raven itu tidak tahu kalau dibelakangnya ada penyihir yang akan menyerangnya karena masih asyik dengan pertarungan tangan kosongnya. Sang penyihir tersebut menembakkan bola api dengan ukuran besar, dengan cepat bola tersebut melesat menuju Shinn yang sedang memukul para penyihir didepannya.

**Blarr**

Bola api itu meledak mengenai Shinn, para petarung lainnya terkejut akan serangan tersebut. Mereka semua berlari menuju wakil Fraksi manusia tersebut, namun tidak dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Kedua wanita itu hanya menyeringai saat melihat api yang menyerang Shinn terhisap ke dalam mulut sang Red Seed.

Dengan bola mata yang sudah menjadi merah darah, Shinn menyatukan kepalan tangannya lalu muncul sebuah lingkarang sihir berwarna orange dengan lambang naga ditengahnya. "Terima kasih apinya! Sekarang aku akan mengembalikan api tersebut."

**Karyuu no Hoko!**

Raungan naga api dikeluarkan oleh Shinn. Ia menyemburkannya ke arah para penyihir yang berada di sekitarnya, seketika itu lapangan Kuoh menjadi lapangan api yang membakar para penyihir.

**At Naruto Place…**

"Naruto-_dono_, apa anda anak dari Minato Sparda?" tanya Sirzech dengan tiba-tiba.

Naruto menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum ramah, "begitulah, hanya saja aku ingin melindungi manusia."

**[Style Change: Swordmaster]**

"Sebaiknya kalian membuat sebuah kubah pelindung bagi mereka yang membeku." Ujar Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan pedang Rebellion miliknya. "Akan ada yang datang sebentar lagi," Naruto bergumam sembari bersiaga.

Sebuah lingkara sihir khas Maou Leviathan muncul tepat di depan Naruto. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim serta sebuah tongkat sihir muncul di depan semua perwakilan yang berada di ruang tersebut.

"Hari yang indah bukan, Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan?" ujar wanita itu dengan senyum mengejeknya, "aku akan kembali merebut gelar yang kau sandang, Serafall."

"Ya, ya tutup mulutmu itu. Aku akan menyumpalmu dengan pedang milikku." Ejek Naruto dengan santainya, ia mengacungkan pedang Rebellion miliknya tepat didepan Katerea Leviathan, "setahuku Leviathan adalah ikan paus raksasa yang diciptakan oleh si keparat Numbus? Tapi ini wanita seksi dengan tongkat sihir mainannya? Kalian tidak bercanda, kan?"

Katerea menggeram marah akan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, "dasar manusia brengsek! Kau mau aku tusuk sekarang." Katerea menciptakan sebuah lingkarang sihir lalu menyerang Naruto dengan sihir khas Leviathan miliknya tepat di dada Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu terpental ke belakang. "Jaga ucapanmu, Manusia rendahan." Semuanya terkejut saat Naruto terpental ke belakang dengan luka menganga di dadanya.

"Hahahahaha…." Semuanya kembali di buat terkejut akan Naruto yang masih bisa tertawa walau dadanya berlubang.

"Ap—"

"Bodoh sekali."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa!?"

"Ah, kau melubangi pakaianku yang bagus ini." Dengan santainya Naruto berdiri, luka di dadanya berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi semula. "Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Sparda. Aku adalah anak dari Minato Sparda, sang Jendral Iblis paling kuat."

Semuanya kembali (lagi) dibuat terkejut akan pernyataan Naruto bahwasannya dia adalah anak dari Jendral Iblis paling ditakuti saat Great War—Minato Sparda atau sekarang menjadi Minato Namikaze.

"Jadi... bisa kita mulai…" Naruto menyimpan kembali Rebellion miliknya, lalu sebuah cahaya berwarna putih cerah menyinari tangan dan kakinya, "…Pertarungannya?" ujar Naruto dengan tangan dan kakinya sudah tertutupi sebuah Gauntlet.

**Gilgamesh: Straight**

Naruto mundur selangkah lalu melesat dengan cepat menuju Katerea yang masih Shock akan pernyataan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memukul Katerea dengan kencang membuat wanita itu terpental keluar dari ruangan rapat.

"Kalian disini saja, aku akan menghajar wanita itu."

Naruto melesat kembali menuju wanita itu. Kemudian Naruto melompat tinggi, tangan kanannya bersiap untuk memukul Katerea yang masih terbaring.

**Shocking**

Naruto kembali mengucapkan salah satu Skill yang dia punya, Katerea menghindari serangan milik Naruto dengan berpindah menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Sementara Naruto hanya memukul tanah kosong dan membuatnya menjadi lubang besar.

"Dasar Ikan paus pengecut!" ejek Naruto.

**Sringg**

"Kau akan mati, Dasar Manusia Rendahan!" Katerea kembali menembakkan Demonic power ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri disana. Naruto sendiri kembali menghindari serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu anggota Khaos Brigade.

Naruto meloncat ke belakang lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

**Rebellion: Stinger**

Naruto kembali melesat dengan ujung pedang Rebellion sebagai tombaknya, sementara Katerea masih menembakkan Demonic Power ke Naruto, kemudian dari belakang sang Leviathan muncul beberapa Demonic Power yang berbentuk ular.

Ular-ular tersebut mulai melingkari tubuh indah dari Katerea. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Bocah."

"Lihat saja!" balas Naruto masih terus melesat.

Katerea melompat ke atas dan menembakkan Demonic Power miliknya sembari berkata. "Ayahmu itu bodoh. Dia menikahi seorang wanita jalang yang mau saja diperbudak oleh Jendral Iblis. Dan kau adalah seorang anak yang tidak di inginkan oleh bangsa Kami."

Beberapa hal yang harus di ketahui oleh Katerea. Jangan mengejek ataupun menghina keluarga Naruto.

**DON!**

Aura merah mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

.

.

.

**Di ruang pertemuan.**

Semua orang terbebas dari belenggu **Balance Breaker **milik Gasper, sekarang mereka sedang memulihkan beberapa anggotanya yang kehabisan Energy.

**Deg!**

"A-apa itu?" tanya Asia dengan nada ketakutan.

Para wakil dari Fraksi merasakan Aura gila yang menguar dari luar ruangan rapat.

"Kalau tidak salah, ini Aura milik Naruto." balas Azazel dengan wajah serius, "Kekuatannya melebihi Shinn Asuka sang Red Seed."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia juga mewarisi kekuatan dari Minato Sparda," Sirzech juga ikut ambil suara.

"Mungkin kalau semua Seraph melawan Naruto-_dono_. Maka kami akan mati terlebih dahulu." Ujar Michael dengan wajah Serius sama seperti Azazel.

"Kita hanya perlu berdoa saja… Semoga Naruto tidak mengamuk."

.

.

.

"**Kau boleh menghinaku. Tapi, kalau kau menghina orang tuaku, maka aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" **suara berat terdengar dari gumpalan Aura merah yang sekarang ini berubah menjadi Aura Emas.

"**Tidak akan aku Maafkan…**

**Balance Breaker**

**[Stylish Breaker Swordmaster: Gilgamesh]**

Sekarang tubuh Naruto dipenuhi oleh Aura emas serta Armor Khas raja Uruk yang ke-lima. Rambut pirangnya masih sama seperti biasa—berantakan namun di kedua telinganya ada anting berwarna emas.

Sirzech beserta wakil dari Fraksi lain terkejut akan kekuatan Naruto, dan yang lebih dikejutkan lagi adalah, Naruto menggunakan Armor kuno dari senjatanya. Gilgamesh. Mereka tahu kalau Gilgamesh itu adalah King of Uruk. Salah satu manusia 'setengah dewa'.

"Bu-bukannya itu… Gilgamesh!?" ujar Sirzech terkejut.

"Naruto… kau sangat kuat." Gumam Issei yang berada di dalam ruangan rapat tersebut.

Sedangkan Katerea sangat terkejut karena ada manusia 'setengah dewa' di depannya. "Mustahil!?"

"**Katerea Leviathan… kau harus menerima ajalmu sekarang dan kau harus mati ditanganku. King of Heroes."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan: **

**Nama: Shinn Asuka **

**Julukan: Red Knight, Salamander.**

**Kemampuan: Hono no Metsuryuu Mahou, Seed.**

**Senjata: Destiny Saber.**

**Nama: Sakura Haruno**

**Julukan: -**

**Kemampuan: Ten no Metsuryuu Mahou.**

**Senjata: Kalina Ann, Dual Pistol.**

**A/N: Yak, segini saja soalnya saya masih sangat sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, serta WB yang kumat kembali. **

**Untuk balance Breaker Naruto, masih tahap 1. Tahap kedua belum muncul karena Naruto sendiri tidak bisa membukanya. Kalau Balance Breaker sendiri saya ambil dari Armor milik Gilgamesh/Archer dari Fate/Kaleid (TypeMOON) jadi jangan ada yang tanya lagi T.T **

**Nah, Chara Shinn Asuka memang sengaja saya masukkan karena memang saya sangat suka dengan Chara itu. Mungkin akan bertambah lagi hahaha…XD * bercanda kok* tapi benaran…**

**Lalu, untuk Sakura aku buat dia memiliki kemampuan Dragon Slayer karena kalau dengan senjata saja akan terasa gimana gitu. Dan untuk Hinata. Tenang besok akan keluar kekuatannya.**

**Flashbacknya. Maaf aku hanya bisa menyampaian Flashback yang hambar *dor**

**Ah, Pair Menma. Aku punya pemikiran kalau Hinata aku jadikan Pairnya Menma? Gimana? Saya juga masih berdiskusi sama istri tentang Pairnya Menma. Pokoknya jangan dari DxD :3**

**Okey segitu saja Author Note… kalau ada kesalahan saya minta maaf, karena saya sendiri masih teledor *Jduak**

**Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan. Tanyakan ke FB saya okey.**

_**Shinn Out, Ciao! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Devil May Cry 3, &amp; 4 : Capcom**

**High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi (Story), Miyama-Zero (Art)**

**Rate: M For Violence, Adult Theme, Blood Scene.**

**Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Strong!Issei, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Saku, Strong!Hina.**

**Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Romance, Humor.**

**Pair: Naruto x Sakura x Hinata. Issei x Rias x Akeno x Xenovia x Asia x Koneko. Menma x (ada saran?). Sasuke x Naruko.**

**.**

**.**

**Legendary Devil Hunter**

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, pemilik Sacred Gear **[Style Fighter]** sekaligus seorang devil Hunter di beri misi oleh seseorang untuk membasmi beberapa pengkhianat di Kuoh bersama kedua Partner sekaligus Kekasihnya, ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya Issei Hyoudo yang sekarang ini menjadi seorang iblis Clan Gremory.

.

.

**Chapter 4: King of Heroes. Duel 2 Naga Surgawi Feat Devil Hunter.**

"**Katerea Leviathan… kau harus menerima ajalmu sekarang dan kau harus mati ditanganku. King of Heroes."**

Suara berat Naruto terdengar menggema di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Sakura dan Hinata terkejut akan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh sang kekasih, mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju tempat Naruto.

Sementara itu Katerea hanya bisa diam membeku setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tubuh wanita tersebut masih diselimuti oleh ular-ular dari Demonic Power miliknya. "Mustahil. Dia seorang manusia setengah dewa? Itu mustahil."

"**Tidak ada yang mustahil, Katerea. Tapi, ada satu hal yang paling mustahil…" **ujar Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh sembari membuat beberapa lubang dimensi, **"…Kematian Tuhan."**

Lubang dimensi yang diciptakan oleh Naruto tidak begitu besar, kedua lubang dimensi itu memunculkan sebuah pedang. Pemuda itu mengambil salah satu pedangnya lalu mengacungkan pedang tersebut ke Katerea yang masih berdiri.

"Tuhan sudah mati! Kau sendiri yang tidak tahu kalau Dia mati saat Great War—"

"**Hahahaha…." **Naruto tertawa kesetanan mendengar ocehan Katerea. **"Dan kau percaya itu? Dasar bodoh,"** ejek Naruto, kemudian ia melesat menuju Katerea yang masih berdiri.

Katerea terkejut akan ucapan Naruto. Ia menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh pemuda pirang yang sekarang ini sedang marah besar, _'bila aku terkena, pasti tidak akan sembuh. Aku harus berhati-hati.'_ Batin Katerea.

"**Ada apa? Kau terkejut dengan perubahanku ini? Atau kau terkejut dengan diriku yang menjadi manusia setengah dewa?" **ujar Naruto yang masih mengayunkan pedangnya, **"kau hebat juga bisa menghindari seranganku. Biasanya tidak ada yang bisa menghindarinya."**

"Ti-tidak bisa menghin—"

**Dor**

"Ugh! Keparat!" salah satu lengan Katerea terkena tembakan dari Pistol milik Naruto. Dari kejauhan, wanita itu mulai menembakkan Demonic Power miliknya, "terima ini. Manusia Brengsek!"

Naruto masih menyeringai kala Katerea menyerangnya dengan Demonic Power, ia kemudian membuat beberapa lubang Dimensi sekaligus mengeluarkan berbagai macam jenis senjata. **"Tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan."** Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya kedepan, lalu senjata yang dikeluarkannya mulai berterbangan menuju Demonic Power yang tertuju padanya.

**Blarr, Blarr, Blarr, Blarr**

Suara ledakan beberapa kali terdengar, Katerea mendecih kesal karena serangannya kali ini tidak mengenai Naruto sama sekali. Lengan kiri Katerea masih mengeluarkan darah segar. "Ck, sial. Kalau saja aku—"

"**Aku? Apaan? Kau hanya bergumam tidak jelas, dasar ikan paus." **Naruto kembali membuat sebuah lubang dimensi, dan mengeluarkan senjatanya. Sebuah Katana berwarna hitam. **"Semoga Katana ini bisa memotong lidahmu yang menjijikan itu."**

Pemuda pirang itu kembali melesat kencang menuju Katerea. Sang Maou Leviathan itu tidak tinggal diam, dia kembali mengayungkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengeluarkan Demonic Power untuk menyerang Naruto yang masih melesat.

**Trank, Blarr**

Suara ledakan kembali menggema di sekitar lapangan tersebut. Asap dari ledakan tersebut mulai menghilang menampilkan Naruto yang sedang adu pedang dengan Kembarannya sendiri, Menma. Sementara itu di belakangnya ada Sasuke dengan tangan iblisnya yang melindungi dirinya dari serangan Demonic Power milik Katerea.

"_**Nii-san**_**, kenapa kau kemari? Dan kenapa kau menghalangiku?"** tanya Naruto masih dengan suara beratnya.

Menma hanya menatap datar kembarannya, "dasar adik bodoh. _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan _ datang kemari dengan harapan bisa bertemu para wakil Fraksi. Tapi, kau bertarung melawan seorang Maou yang tidak berguna itu," cibir Menma kepada adiknya yang satu ini. "Mending cepat bunuh dia, atau aku yang akan membunuhnya?"

"**Baik-baik. Aku akan membunuhnya sekara—"**

"Naruto!"

"**Ah, aku dipanggil para Haremku." **Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua pemikiran mesumnya, **"kalian merasakan Auraku?"**

Kedua wanita itu mengangguk, "ya, dan kau dengan seenak jidatnya mengeluarkan aura gila milikmu itu." Cibir Sakura.

**[Stylish Breaker: Off]**

"Oke, lihat. Aku sudah menormalkan auraku?" tanya Naruto kepada yang lain, lalu dia berjalan menuju Katerea yang masih berdiri dengan luka di lengannya, "_Nii-san, _kau menghalangiku lagi!?"

"Biar aku saja yang membunuh orang itu," balas Menma dengan nada dingin, kemudian Aura berwarna biru mulai menguar. Semua senjata miliknya ia munculkan; Yamato, Beowulf, serta Force Edge. "Ini akan menjadi ajal orang yang menginginkan peperangan kembali."

"Cih, makhluk setengah berdatangan lagi, kalian tidak akan—ARRGGHH!" ucapan Katerea terpotong dengan teriakannya sendiri. Iblis tersebut berteriak karena tangan iblis milik Sasuke mencengkram wajah Katerea. "Lepaskan aku Makhluk Sialan!?"

"Hn, Menma sekarang!" Sasuke melempar Katerea ke atas langit. Naruto hanya cengo melihat aksi yang ada didepannya.

Menma mengangguk lalu menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua. Detik selanjutnya sayatan demi sayatan ia torehkan ke Katerea yang masih mengambang, kilatan berwarna biru mulai bermunculan seraya Menma menyayati Katerea.

Sementara Naruto hanya cengo melihat aksi Menma, "ini sama saja penyiksaan. Dasar bodoh!" ujar Naruto yang mulai melompat ke atas menyamakan tingginya dengan Katerea yang masih disayat. "_Nii-san_, menyingkir dari sana!" seru Naruto.

**[Style Change: Swordmaster]**

**Lucifer: Discepline**

Menma muncul di hadapan Sasuke, sementara Naruto mulai menembaki Katerea dengan pedangnya yang sangat banyak. Tusukan demi tusukan ditorehkan Naruto, "ini balasan untukmu yang sudah menghina kedua orang tuaku. Dan semua tusukan ini tidak seberapa dengan hati seseorang yang disakiti…." Ujar Naruto yang masih melemparinya dengan pedang tersebut, "…Sekarang jadilah abu, iblis sialan!" Naruto menancapkan pedang terakhirnya tepat di kepala Katerea. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

**Blarr, Blarr, Blarr**

Naruto turun dengan anggunnya setelah semua pedang yang menancap di tubuh Katerea meledak menyisahkan abu dari iblis tersebut. Tidak ada teriakan kesakitan dari Katerea.

"Kau terlalu sadis, Naruto." cibir Sakura yang berada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengar cibiran dari Sakura. Ia kemudian merangkul kedua bahu kekasihnya, "nah sekarang tinggal—"

**Karyuu no Hokou!**

Semburan nafas api muncul dari mulut Shinn menuju bola cahaya yang akan menyerang mereka semua. "_Hakuryuukou,_sudah aku duga jika kau adalah bagian dari Khaos Brigade." Ujar Shinn yang berjalan mengarah ke kelompok Naruto.

"**Hoo, kau tahu banyak tentang Khaos Brigade? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke organisasi itu?"**

"Hn, buat apa aku masuk kesana bila aku bisa mendapatkan teman-teman seperti mereka? Kau hanya di kendalikan oleh nafsu bertarungmu itu, Vali."

"**Memang tahu apa kau tentang aku, Shinn Asuka? Kau hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak berguna."**

Shinn tertawa nyaring mendengar perkataan Vali. "Manusia tidak berguna katamu? Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu yang ingin membalaskan dendam terhadap Rizevim Livan Lucifer? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang lebih kuat dari Lucifer itu?" ujar Shinn sambil menatap Naruto, "tapi, kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu."

**Dragon Shot**

"Rivalmu datang, Vali." Shinn tersenyum karena Issei datang dengan sendirian, "tunjukkan kekuatanmu, Issei."

"Okey, Shinnchan!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!?"

Issei tersenyum kemudian mulai berkonsentrasi kepada Ddraig yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. "**Balance Breaker."**

**[Welsh Dragon: Over Boost]**

Sekarang ini Issei sudah diselimuti oleh Armor berwarna merah darah, **"jangan bermain-main denganku, Vali." **Ujar Issei serius, ia kemudian melesat menuju sang _Hakuryuukou_, **"Ddraig, transfer kekuatannya pada Ascalon."**

**[Transfer]**

Dari kejauhan terlihat kelompok Rias dengan para wakil dari ketiga Fraksi berkumpul bersama dengan Team Naruto. Mereka semua menatap takjub pertarungan satu lawan satu antara dua naga surgawi.

"Pertarungan Klasik dari kedua Naga Surgawi itu. Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak menebas mereka? Kau kan Dragon Slayer." Tanya Hinata sedikit bercanda terhadap Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, "aku tidak berminat untuk menebas mereka. Lagipula ngapain menebas Naga Surgawi? Mereka kan sangat kuat. Shinnchan saja tidak mau menebas mereka."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" seru Shinn kepada Sakura, "dasar, walaupun aku bisa menyamai mereka. Aku tidak mau membuang semua tenagaku hanya untuk menebas mereka. Lagipula itu sudah takdir kalau kedua Naga Surgawi itu bertarung—"

"Tapi, takdir bisa di ubah." Ujar Naruto, kemudian dia mengeluarkan Gauntlet berwarna putih menyala. "_Nii-san_, aku pinjam dulu," Menma mengangguk paham.

**[Stylish Breaker: Beowulf]**

Detik selanjutnya, Naruto berubah menjadi Monster Raksasa dengan sayap serta tanduk yang ada di kepalanya, salah satu matanya tertutup karena sabetan pedang dari Minato Sparda. Kedua tangannya seakan dilapisi oleh Gauntlet.

**Blarr**

"**AARRGHH!" **Naruto mengaung seakan dia adalah seekor singa yang lapar, kekuatan sihirnya yang kuat membuat sekitarnya menjadi lubang besar. **"Aku akan mengubah takdir dari dua Naga Surgawi." **Suara beratnya menggema disekitar Kuoh Academy.

**Blast!**

Ia terbang dengan 2 pasang sayap berwarna putihnya, terbang menuju kedua Naga Surgawi yang sedang bertarung.

**[Divide]**

"**Menarik sekali, Hyoudou Issei. Kau bisa menggunakan Kekuatan Albion, padahal kekuatan—" **Ucapan Vali terpotong oleh Naruto yang datang dengan pukulannya.

**Shocking Punch!**

Naruto memukul Vali dengan keras sehingga sang _Hakuryuukou _itu terjatuh dengan kerasnya di atas permukaan tanah. **"Jangan banyak bicara, atau akan aku sumpal mulutmu yang busuk itu! Kau juga berhentilah Issei."**

"**Si-siapa kau!?" **Tanya Issei terkejut.

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Issei yang seperti ketakutan, **"dasar bodoh. Ini aku, Naruto." **

**[Divide]**

Naruto hanya terbang dengan santainya saat Vali akan membagi kekuatannya. **"Dasar bodoh. Kau lebih bodoh dari Issei, Senjataku tidak bisa kau bagi bagaimanapun caranya." **Ujar Naruto mengejek Vali, **"aku akan menyadarkanmu, Vali Lucifer."**

Semua orang terkejut kecuali Team Naruto serta Shinn yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan datar. Sementara itu Vali hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya disertai senyuman mengejek dibalik topeng _Hakuryuukou_.

"**Kau telah membuka Aibku, Naruto." **Vali berujar dengan nada arogan miliknya, **"Namaku Vali Lucifer. Dalam pembuluh darahku mengalir darah Raja Iblis terdahulu. Aku adalah cucu dari Raja Iblis murni dengan ibu seorang manusia. Aku setengah Manusia."**

Mereka semua kembali dibuat terkejut karena Vali adalah seorang manusia setengah Iblis. "Maka dari itu dia bisa memiliki **Sacred Gear**," ujar Azazel menarik Kesimpulan.

"**Setengah? Sama sepertiku,"**

**[Stylish Breaker Off]**

"Tapi, aku tidak arogan sepertimu, Vali." Ujar Naruto yang sekarang ini mengeluarkan Aura merah. "Orang yang Arogan adalah orang yang tidak aku sukai…**Termasuk Dirimu, Vali"**

**Blarr**

Devil Trigger Naruto aktif kembali. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sparda, sayap merah, tanduk yang sangat panjang. "Naruto tangkap!" seru Menma melemparkan Force Edge.

Pedang tersebut ditangkap oleh Naruto sekaligus berubah menjadi sebuah pedang besar dengan nama Sword of Sparda. **"Pedang yang di pakai oleh **_**Tou-san **_**untuk membungkam mulut Rizevim Livan Lucifer." **

"Ternyata dia sudah mengubah pedangku." Ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat muda membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, "perkenalkan, namaku Minato Sparda atau yang sekarang Minato Namikaze."

"Suatu kerhormatan bisa bertemu dengan iblis yang selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan." Balas Michael dengan sopan.

Kembali ke pertarungan, sekarang Issei dan Naruto menatap Vali dengan tatapan serius mereka. Vali sendiri hanya tersenyum sinis terhadap mereka berdua, ia sangat ingin sekali mengalahkan orang-orang.

**Dragon Shot!**

Issei menembakkan bola berwarna hijau seukuran dengan bola basket ke Vali. Setelah menembakkannya, Issei mulai melesat di belakang bola tersebut meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam tidak bergerak.

Vali menepis serangan dari Issei dan adu tinju dengan _Sekiryuutei _itu, tidak menyadari bahwa dari arah belakang sudah ada Naruto yang bersiap dengan pedang miliknya. Naruto menebas secara Horizontal.

Issei melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Naruto. Sementara Vali menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. **"Kalian memang sangat kuat, Naruto Sparda, Issei Hyoudou. Tapi, aku akan mengalahkan kalian!" **seru Vali yang melesat dengan kekuatan penuh.

**[Divide]**

Suara mekanik dari Sacred Gear milik Issei, membagi kekuatan yang ada di tubuh Vali. Kemudian Issei memukul bagian wajah dengan setengah kekuatan milik Vali yang berhasil dicurinya.

**Brakk**

Topeng yang menutupi wajah Vali hancur seketika, **"Uaaghhh!"** Ujar Vali yang mulai berdiri lagi,** "menarik, menarik sekali! Kalian membuatku—"**

"**Tutup mulutmu, Vali." **Naruto berujar dengan lantangnya, **"Kau dan aku sama. Kita berdua adalah makhluk setengah, aku tidak mau ada perselisihan di antara makhluk setengah." **Naruto menghilangkan Devil Trigger miliknya, "aku tidak mau ada pertengkaran di antara kita. Aku ingin kau menemukan jalanmu, tanpa harus masuk ke dalam Khaos Brigade."

Vali hanya menyeringai biasa, tidak ada tatapan sinis darinya. Pemuda itu mengadah, menatap Naruto serta Issei. **"Kau mungkin ada benarnya, Naruto Sparda. Tapi, aku masih ingin bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat, dan membalaskan dendamku kepada Kakek Brengsek itu."**

"Dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, Vali. Walaupun kau sudah membunuh orang itu, aku juga ingin membunuhnya, namun hal tersebut aku pendam sedalam-dalamnya. Setidaknya aku bisa menahan kemarahanku." Jelas Naruto dengan serius. "Sebaiknya kau segeralah berdamai dengan semuanya,"

"**Tidak Naruto, aku harus kembali ke Khaos Brigade."**

Naruto menaikkan alis matanya, "baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku harap kau bisa melindungi Ophis dan yang lain."

Vali hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. **"Hn. Hyoudou Issei, aku akan selalu menjadi Rivalmu." **

**Brakk**

**Pyarr**

Pelindung yang melindungi Kuoh Academy pecah ketika seorang pria dengan tongkatnya masuk. "Vali, kita harus pergi ke markas. Mereka ingin kita untuk kembali karena kita akan melawan musuh di utara."

"**Baiklah Bikou. Naruto Sparda, aku akan mengikuti saranmu. Lalu Hyoudou Issei, bertambahlah kuat kau."**

"**Naruto, siapa yang berada disamping Vali?" **Issei berjalan menuju samping Naruto.

"Dia adalah keturunan dari Sun Wukong. Lebih tepatnya adalah Son Goku?"

Issei terkejut akan pernyataan Naruto kalau pria tersebut adalah Son Goku, **"Son Goku!?"**

"Salam kenal, _Sekiryuutei._" Ujar Bikou yang lalu menghilang bersama Vali dari hadapan Naruto dan Issei.

**[Reset]**

"Jadi, sang Rival kabur, Hyoudou Issei?" tanya Azazel yang tiba-tiba datang bersama yang lain.

Issei membalikkan badan dan melihat Rias berlari kepadanya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa tidak ada yang terluka? Kau mau aku obati? Atau—"

"Sudahlah _Buchou_, lagipula tadi Naruto juga membantuku kok." Potong Issei sembari tersenyum ramah kepada Rias, "dan juga, aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Harem King!"

**Grep**

Dengan cepat, Rias memeluk Issei, membenamkan kepala Issei di dadanya yang lumayan besar itu. "Kau memang budakku yang paling hebat."

"_Oppai _milik _Buchou_…" gumam Issei sambil tersenyum mesum.

Setelah beberapa saat, semua Fraksi kembali kedalam ruangan rapat, dan membahas perdamaian yang di usulkan oleh Azazel. Namun kali ini Minato serta keluarganya mengikuti rapat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat yang sangat lama serta pertarungan melawan para pemberontak. Menma Namikaze berjalan di pinggiran kota Kuoh, pemuda pirang kembaran Naruto itu berjalan sendirian menikmati malam yang sunyi. Ia memang sangat suka dengan pertarungan dan ingin mendapatkan kekuatan lebih, namun semua itu sia-sia saat ia bersama dengan keluarganya.

Menma sadar akan kekuatannya yang sudah menyamai kekuatan Minato serta masih di bawah Naruto. tapi…

**Sringg**

Tiba-tiba Menma dikejutkan oleh suara khas Shuriken Raksasa yang mengarah kepadanya. Pemuda itu melompat tinggi untuk menghindari senjata yang sangat berbahaya tersebut.

"Siapa kau!? Tunjukkan dirimu!" serunya dengan lantang. Menma sudah siap dengan Yamato miliknya.

Dari balik semak-semak, muncul seorang wanita berambut perak memakai (Pakaian Nagi Kirishima dari Bloody Roar 4). Wanita itu hanya menatap datar Menma, kemudian dia melesat dengan cepat. Shuriken Raksasa yang tadi menyerang Menma berada di genggaman wanita itu. Dengan brutal, ia membagi dua Shuriken tersebut dan membenturkan senjatanya ke Menma.

**Trank, Trank**

Menma sendiri sudah siap dengan Resiko yang ada. Ia dengan cepat membuka Yamato dari sarungnya. "Kenapa kau menyerangku? Apa maksudmu itu?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, malah semakin brutal saja ia menyerang Menma.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." Ujar Menma yang melompat mundur menghindari serangan dari wanita itu. _'Aku akan membuatnya pingsan terlebih dahulu, dan membawanya pulang ke apartemenku.'_

Menma kemudian menghilang dari pandangan wanita itu. Dengan cepat wanita itu mengganti senjatanya dengan sebuah pedang (Senjata milik Xu Shu dari DW 8), ia pun menghilang juga.

**Traang**

**Trang**

**Trang**

Bunyi dentingan besi berkumandang di daerah tersebut. Menma kuwalahan saat meladeni wanita itu, jauh dari yang dipikirkan oleh Menma. Wanita itu mungkin dikendalikan seseorang atau dikuasai oleh Nafsu bertarung yang sangat tinggi.

Menma menduga kalau wanita itu dikendalikan oleh seseorang, kalaupun ia memiliki Nafsu bertarung yang tinggi seperti Vali Lucifer. Ia tidak akan diam dengan wajah datarnya seperti ini.

"Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…. Lumayan juga." Menma memuji wanita tersebut, karena kalau dilihat oleh Menma. Wanita itu tidak kelelahan sama sekali, _'berarti opsi pertama yang pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaannya."_

Kemudian pemuda pirang itu berkonsentrasi sembari menutup kedua mata _Shappire_ miliknya, sementara itu sang Wanita itu sendiri hanya menatap datar kemudian menghilang kembali. _'Ini kesempatanku untuk membuatnya pingsan, jadi tidak akan aku sia-siakan._'

**Jrash**

**Jrash**

**Jrash**

Walaupun Menma terkena serangan dari Wanita itu, tapi dia tetap menutup matanya. Ia menggunakan Instingnya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan dari wanita yang masih tidak mau berbicara tersebut.

'_Sekarang_!'

Menma membuka matanya lalu menyiapkan sebuah kuda-kuda seperti saat dia mau mengeluarkan salah satu jurus mematikannya. Dengan cepat Menma berlari ke depan lalu menangkap—memeluk—wanita itu dengan erat. "Kena kau!" ujarnya dengan penuh semangat. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa ada benda empuk disini?"

"Ahhnn~"

Suara desahan tersebut membuat Menma terkejut, "perasaanku tidak enak sama sekali." Setetes keringat berukuran jagung turun dari kepala pirang Menma.

"Kau telah memegang area sensitifku, dasar pria cabul!"

"Eh? Kau saja yang tidak sadar, dasar wanita gila!"

Mereka berdua saling melempar ejekan, walaupun Menma masih memeluk sang wanita yang tadi menyerangnya. Sementara itu di arah yang berlawanan terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut Raven dan mata merah. Pemuda itu berjalan santai menuju Menma dan wanita yang sedang bertengkar saat ini.

"Kalian berdua memang cocok." Komentar pemuda yang bisa dipanggil Shinn Asuka. "Lu Lingqi, putri dari Jendral terkuat, Lu Bu. Kenapa wanita terkuat berada disini?" tanya Shinn sedikit heran.

Wanita yang bernama Lu Lingqi terkejut karena ia dikenal oleh salah satu wakil dari Fraksi Manusia. "Aku memang putri dari Lu Bu, aku kemari karena ingin membalas dendam kepada Cao Cao dan golongan pahlawan." Ujarnya datar, selang beberapa detik wajahnya pun memerah karena masih di peluk oleh Menma, "bi-bisa lepaskan pelukanmu?"

Menma terkeju dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, "ma-maaf…"

Shinn menyeringai melihat adegan malu-malu kucing dari mereka berdua. "Motifmu balas dendam adalah karena ayahmu di hokum oleh Cao cao?" Shinn kembali bertanya kepada wanita itu.

Lu Lingqi hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya, "dia sangat arogan, tidak mau menghargai kerajaan lain."

"Tunggu dulu!? Kalau kau Lu Lingqi, kenapa kau bisa hidup? Kau kan sudah berabad-abad?"

"Aku meminta bantuan kepada Zhang Jiao, Pang Tong, Zhuge Liang, serta Zuo Ci yang sudah membukakan pintu antar dimensi."

"Sampai kau meminta bantuan kepada pemimpin Yellow Turban serta para ahli Strategi dari Shu serta penyihir hebat seperti Zuo Ci. Aku tidak menyangka,"

"Hn,"

"Ah, aku sudah memutuskan. Menma, kau adalah penanggung jawab Lu Lingqi." Seru Shinn menunjuk Menma sebagai penanggung jawab dari wanita itu.

Menma hanya cengo dengan mulut menganga. "Aku? Menjadi penanggung jawab dari wanita bar-bar ini? _Hell No!_"

"Aku juga tidak sudi dengan pria mesum seperti dia." Lu Lingqi juga membalas perkataan Shinn dengan dinginnya.

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusanku loh. Kami akan membawakan Cao-cao kepadamu kalau kau mengikuti perintahku. Kalau tidak…." Shinn mulai menyeringai kejam, membuat Menma merinding seketika. "Kalau tidak, kalian akan aku bakar dengan api ini." Ancam Shinn sambil mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

Menma hanya menatap santai, sedangkan Lu Lingqi bergidik ngeri melihat Shinn yang bisa mengeluarkan sebuah bola api, "ka-kau penyihir!?"

"Aku bukan penyihir. Tapi, aku Wizard."

"_You don't say?_" komen Menma, "Oke aku akan bertanggung jawab bila terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Kyaaa….! Kenapa kau menggendongku!?"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Apartemenku dengan cepat. Jadi, jangan bergerak setelah sampai disana. Sampai jumpa Shinn." Menma-pun menghilang dari hadapan Shinn.

Pemuda Raven itu tersenyum tipis melihat Menma menghilang, "Vali, bagaimana misi yang aku berikan?"

Dari balik tiang listrik muncul seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak. "Aku dan kelompokku sedang berdiskusi cara untuk mengeluarkan Ophis. Naruto sudah aku beritahu,"

"Bagus, kita akan menghancurkan golongan pahlawan serta golongan Maou lama. Dan aku juga sudah merekrut satu orang wanita yang mungkin terkuat, dia juga tercatat di buku tiga kerajaan dataran China."

"Begitu, aku juga menemukan beberapa orang yang bisa diajak berdiskusi untuk mengalahkan Cao Cao. Liu Bei, dan Sun Ce."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka kemari?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Baik, aku akan pergi. Sampaikan salamku kepada _Sekiryuutei_."

Shinn menghela nafas lelah, "main pergi saja." Dia-pun kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat yang di pijaknya, "Lunacchi, aku datang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sedikit? Oke, saya sedikit sibuk kali ini. Dan untuk pertarungannya, saya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah….**

**Bingung apa yang mau dikatakan.. maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan kejelekan saya…**

**Untuk pair Menma sudah ditentukan :3 Lu Lingqi, dari Dynasty Warriors 8... lihat di Mbah Google :3 dan untuk masalah Liu Bei serta Sun Ce. mungkin gak akan saya keluarkan, soalnya mereka hanya memberikan informasi saja kepada Vali dan Shinn.  
**

**Oke, Shinn Out Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Devil May Cry 3, &amp; 4 : Capcom**

**High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi (Story), Miyama-Zero (Art)**

**Rate: M For Violence, Adult Theme, Blood Scene.**

**Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, HalfGodlike!Issei, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Saku, Strong!Hina.**

**Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Romance.**

**Pair: Naruto x Sakura x Hinata. Issei x Rias x Akeno x Xenovia x Asia x Koneko. Menma x Lu Lingqi. Sasuke x Naruko.**

**.**

**.**

**Legendary Devil Hunter**

Summary: Devil Hunter. Sebuah jasa pekerjaan yang digeluti oleh Naruto Namikaze atau Naruto Sparda. Dia dengan Hinata serta Sakura mendapat sebuah misi dari Fraksi Manusia untuk ikut berperan dan menyelamatkan Ophis bersama dengan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryoukou.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5: Sekiryuutei &amp; King of Heroes Vs Loki.**

**[Stylish Breaker Swordmaster: Gilgamesh]**

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]**

Dua suara mekanik menggema di sekitar lapangan luas dengan rerumputan yang tinggi. Dua orang dengan baju zirah mereka masing-masing saling tatap, emas dan merah. Dari aura mereka, bisa dikatakan mereka mungkin saja setingkat di atas Maou dari Underworld.

Keduanya melesat dengan cepat, seperti angin yang berhembus kencang. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pedang dari lubang dimensi, dia mengacungkan pedang itu.

"**Ascalon!"**

**[Blade]**

Suara mekanik kembali menggema, kali ini dari orang yang memakai baju zirah merah dengan tangan kanan yang berwarna putih. Orang itu mengeluarkan pedang suci pembunuh naga, Ascalon.

**Trang, Trang, Trang**

Mereka berdua saling serang. Dentuman demi dentuman menggema di lapangan itu, rumput yang tadinya hijau kali ini hangus karena terbakar oleh roket yang di keluarkan pemakai baju zirah merah. Sang pemuda pirang itu melompat tinggi dan menghunuskan pedang yang dibawanya kemudian menyerang sang pemakai zirah merah itu.

"**Gilgamesh. King of Heroes, julukan yang bagus Naruto. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan dia adalah Manusia setengah dewa." **Ujar _Sekiryuutei _ yang masih memakai baju zirahnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian menanggapi pernyataan _Sekiryuutei_, "Kau benar, dan aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah manusia setengah dewa. Kepintaranmu berkembang Issei."

Issei menggerutu kesal akan balasan dari Naruto, **"Heh, aku tertarik dengan sejarah." **Ujar Issei yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah dari tangan kanannya. **"Hadiah untukmu Naruto! **_**Gokakyu**_**!" **Sebuah bola api keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik Issei. Bola tersebut mengarah tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai saat Issei menyerangnya, ia kemudian menendang bagian perut Issei dan melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan Issei. "Caramu sudah licik, Issei."

"**Kau lupa kalau aku seorang Iblis? Iblis-kan mempunyai sifat Licik." **Balas Issei tak mau kalah, ia kemudian menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar. **"**_**Gokka Mekakyu**_**!" **Issei kembali menembakkan bola api, tapi kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Naruto kembali menyeringai, kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata—_Tri Nunchaku_. "Menyerang dengan api? Oke, aku akan bertahan dengan Es!"

**[Stylish Breaker Swordmaster: Cerberus!]**

Tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh es yang sangat dingin. Pemuda pirang itu berubah menjadi sosok tinggi besar dengan tiga kepala yang diselimuti es. Kepala yang menyerupai anjing—itu memang anjing—dia adalah Cerberus, sang penjaga menara Temen-ni-gru.

_**Ice Roar**_

Naruto berseru dengan suara beratnya, badai es keluar dari tiga kepala anjing tersebut. Badai itu membuat bola api besar milik Issei menjadi Es seketika, **"Wow, inikah Cerberus legendaris yang dimiliki oleh iblis Sparda? Kekuatannya melebihi Cerberus milik Hades."**

"**Kau benar. Ini Cerberus unik yang diciptakan Tou-san," **balas Naruto.

**[Stylish Breaker: Off]**

Wujud Naruto sekarang sudah menjadi normal, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Issei. Jubah merahnya berkibar melambai seiring angin yang berhembus, Issei sendiri menapakkan kakinya di atas tanah yang menjadi tempat _Sparringnya_ bersama Naruto. "Aku sudah menduga kalau kau merahasiakan kekuatanmu itu, Issei."

**[Reset]**

Issei tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju Naruto, "yah, aku menyimpannya untuk keadaan darurat saja. Walaupun saat itu sudah aku keluarkan sih," ujar Issei sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku pernah sekali membuka **Jaggernaut Drive**, tapi, itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena aku belum sepenuhnya menguasai, yah, walaupun aku bisa bertahan selama 10 menit."

"10 menit sudah beruntung, Issei. Setahuku tehnik milikmu itu tidak bisa dikendalikan, aku pernah mendengar kalau pemilik terdahulu Ddraig hanya menginginkan kekuatannya saja, benarkan?"

Issei mengangguk lalu berkata, "ya, itu yang dikatakan oleh Ddraig. Tapi, aku masih penasaran dengan Sacred Gear milikmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Sacred Gearku sedikit unik. Ya, bisa dibilang hanya muncul 100 tahun sekali, itupun hanya dua orang yang mempunyainya. Aku dan Menma. Sacred Gear milikku ini bisa mengubah pemiliknya menjadi orang atau Monster yang ada di dalam senjata ini." Ujar Naruto kemudian menunjukkan senjata yang dimilikinya, "khusus Agni/Rudra. Kedua pedang ini tidak bisa mengubahku menjadi Monster, tapi aku bisa memanggil kedua saudara kembar ini."

"**Itu benar, Master."**

"**Yah, itu benar."**

"Sudah aku bilang. Jangan bicara!" Naruto membenturkan kedua pedang kembar tersebut, "oh, masih ada beberapa tehnik _Style _milikku yang belum aku gunakan, dan aku masih merahasiakannya."

"Jadi, kau masih memiliki banyak tehnik? Hebat juga."

Naruto mengangguk , "Ya, dan itu semua masih aku simpan rapat."

**Deg**

Issei dan Naruto terkejut karena tempat yang mereka pijak telah berubah menjadi kabut tebal yang menghalangi jarak pandang antara keduanya, "Issei, kau berhati-hatilah. Ini adalah kekuatan dari Sacred Gear **Dimensional Lost.**"

"Hebat sekali, Naruto Sparda. Kau bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat, ya?" ujar seseorang dari balik kabut yang menyelimuti sekitar tempat Naruto dan Issei berpijak. "Manusia setengah Iblis yang bekerja menjadi Devil Hunter. Bagaimana kalau kau dengan teman nagamu itu bergabung dengan kami?"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian dia menatap Issei. "Bagaimana Issei? Apa kau mau ikut dengan mereka?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menjadi Harem King saja." Balas Issei dengan nada polos, "satu lagi. Kau membawa minum, Naruto?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Issei." Naruto membalas perkataan Issei disertai Sweatdrop. "Bagaimana, Cao cao?"

"Hm, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memaksa kalian. Jadi, selamat menempuh jalan baru di—"

"Hahahaha. Kau bodoh!"

**[Stylish Breaker Swordmaster: Gilgamesh]**

Naruto langsung merubah dirinya menjadi Gilgamesh. "Yah, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku harus mengeluarkan _Special move_ yang aku sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun ini. **Gate of Babylon." **Naruto menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir polos berwarna emas. Lingkaran sihir itu memunculkan sebuah kunci yang sangat unik. "Kau bilang aku akan menempuh jalan baru? Sepertinya kau salah besar, Cao Cao. Ini adalah Dimensi ciptaan dari salah satu anak buahmu, Georg? Oke, akan aku balas…" kunci itu mulai bereaksi dan seakan ingin membuka sebuah portal.

**Sringg**

Sebuah benda besar yang mirip sekali dengan tulisan Kuno (Lihat saat pertarungan Gilgamesh vs Rider) membumbung tinggi. Kemudian benda tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah bola yang memunculkan pedang yang sangat mirip Bor.

Naruto menyeringai saat Cao Cao beserta Georg terkejut. Ia kemudian melirik Issei yang berada disampingnya, "Issei, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Lalat akan masuk kedalam mulutmu bila kau tidak menutupnya." Issei menutup mulutnya, dan Naruto memegang pedang yang bernama **Ea**tersebut.

'_Aura serta tekanannya kuat sekali, Naruto sangat kuat. Mungkin bisa mengalahkan Vali kalau dia serius.'_ Batin Issei sedikit gemetaran. Ia tidak menyangka kalau teman masa kecilnya itu sangatlah kuat.

"Nah, sekarang bersiaplah, Cao Cao. Bangunlah! **Ea!" **Seru Naruto, kemudian senjatanya mulai berputar dengan cepat serta mengeluarkan aura merah pekat, **"Enuma Elish!"** Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kata, kemudian ia mengarahkan pedangnya menuju Cao Cao.

Ketua dari Hero Faction itu hanya terkejut kemudian ia menyuruh Georg berlari kedepan menuju tempat Naruto dan Issei berada. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebuah lubang yang melintang tercipta di belakangnya. Lubang itu seakan membelah bumi menjadi dua. _'Kekuatan yang sangat gila!'_ batin Cao Cao. Dimensi yang diciptakan oleh Georg mulai terkikis.

"Bagaimana...? Kau sudah siap untuk bertarung melawan orang yang ingin kau rekrut? Dimensi ini bisa aku hancurkan dengan sekali serang seperti tadi. Padahal aku kira pemilik **Dimensional Lost **yang sekarang itu kuat. Tapi…"

"Hahahahaha, kau mengingatkanku akan Lu Bu yang mempunyai kekuatan di atas kesatria lain. Namun dia telah aku eksekusi."

Naruto menyeringai setelah Cao Cao menyinggung nama Lu Bu di depannya. "Lu Bu. Kau nanti akan menghadapi putrinya, Lu Lingqi. Dia dikirim langsung dari masa lalu untuk membalaskan dendam ayahnya yang telah kau Eksekusi. Aku tidak menyangka kalau perempuan terkuat dari zama tiga kerajaan muncul disini." Ujar Naruto kemudian dia melihat daerah sekitarnya. "Oh, Dimensinya mulai berpindah kembali."

"Heh, keturunan Lu Bu akan mati ditanganku nanti—"

"Sayangnya, Lu Lingqi ada dalam perlindungan dari pemilik Sacred Gear **[Dark Slayer]**, Menma Sparda atau yang bisa kalian sebut Nelo Angelo." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai, "oh, kalian tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu,"

"Hahahahaha, anak dari Sparda telah kembali ternyata..." Cao Cao tertawa dengan jahatnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Menma sudah kembali. Padahal Cao Cao berpikir kalau Menma mati di Cocytus setelah bertarung hidup dan mati melawan Naruto. "Naruto Sparda. Akan aku tunggu kau di lain waktu, dan aku akan melenyapkan eksistensi makhluk Supranatural."

"Hancurkan saja kalau bisa. Selama ada aku, eksistensi mereka tidak akan pernah lenyap."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Naruto Sparda." Ujar Cao Cao yang kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Issei menatap Naruto dengan Intens, "kau baru saja menantang pemilik True Longinus. Apa tidak masalah?"

"Masalah ataupun tidak, itu bukan urusanmu Issei. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, Makhluk tuhan yang paling sempurna akan menggunakan Nafsu kuasanya untuk melenyapkan Eksistensi Supranatural. Memang benar manusia itu mempunyai Nafsu. Tapi, ini diluar nalar." Naruto memijit keningnya, "dan juga. Kenapa aku berurusan dengan hal seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah Naruto. Terima saja, toh kita juga akan berjuang nantinya—ngomong-ngomong, **Doppelgangger **yang menyamar menjadi diriku di dunia bawah bagaimana?"

"Oh, itu? Kau mati saat Fanrir menggigit tubuhmu. Ah, seharusnya kan dimakan saja!"

Issei Sweatdrop saat mendengar celotehan dari sahabatnya itu. "Dasar orang gila…"

"Aku memang gila, Issei."

.

.

.

.

Dunia bawah.

Rias sedang menatap tubuh orang yang dicintainya. Tubuh itu tidak bernyawa, Issei Hyoudou. "Issei, bangunlah. Aku mohon!" keadaan Rias sekarang ini sama seperti yang lain. Dirundung duka.

Mereka semua menyatukan kekuatan mereka untuk mengalahkan Fanrir—hewan peliharaan dewa jahat, Loki. Dimulai dari Akeno yang menyerangnya dengan petir suci yang dimilikinya, kemudian Koneko dengan kekuatan Senjutsu miliknya, lalu Kiba serta Xenovia yang sangat marah karena Issei mati di gigit oleh nya—Fanrir.

"Issei, tolong bangunlah. Jangan buat aku menangis seperti ini! Issei!" Rias masih saja memanggil nama Issei yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Hanya _Sekiryuutei _yang bisa memakai palu dari Thor. Tempat ini akan hancur sebelum Odin-_sama _datang." Gumam Roseweisse yang jatuh terduduk karena putus asa, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Roseweisse pasrah.

"Hyoudou. Tidak mungkin." Saji bergumam sebelum dia di serang oleh Loki.

Loki sendiri masih terbang dengan santainya setelah menyerang Saji, "Ragnarok akan segera dimulai. Dunia ini akan binasa dalam sekejap."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati." Gumam Rias yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura merah dari **Power of Destruction**miliknya. "Dewa jahat. Loki. Berani sekali kau membunuh Issei-_ku_." Loki hanya menatap heran pewaris Clan Gremory tersebut, "silahkan saja kau bawa Ragnarok-mu itu." Bebatuan di sekitar tempat Rias duduk mulai bergetar dan hancur. "Meski dunia hancur… Meski tetes terakhir dari darahku menguap. Aku tidak akan memaafkan—"

"Oi, Narto. Bagaimana cara mengangkat palu ini? Aku kesusahan tahu." Ucapan Rias terpotong oleh seseorang yang ingin sekali mengangkat Mjolnir, "Oi, Narto!"

"Oi Naga mesum! Aku bukan Narto, dasar naga mesum!" balas orang lain dengan nada kesal kepada orang yang memanggilnya Narto. "Kau bodoh atau apa sih!? Pakai **Balance Breaker Scale Mail **milikmu! Kalau kau memakai **Balance Breaker **biasa maka tidak akan kuat untuk mengangkat palu itu!"

"I-issei!?"

"Oh, _Buchou_. Kenapa kau disitu? Oke, aku lupa kalau tadi ada pertemuan iblis muda." Issei—pemuda yang 'seharusnya' mati itu ternyata masih hidup, ia dengan santainya berseru dengan nada konyolnya bersama Naruto. "**Balance Breaker!"**

**[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

Tubuh Issei diselimuti oleh baju zirah berwarna merah darah dengan bola mutiara berwarna hijau di titik tertentu. **"Dari yang aku dengar, Mjolnir itu palu yang paling berat didunia. Tapi, aku belum mencobanya." **Issei mencoba mengangkat palu tersebut. **"Lumayan berat juga—tunggu dulu!? Ini Imitasi!?"** semuanya Sweatdrop saat mendengar seruan Issei. **"Oi, Naruto! Kau bilang palunya ada didekat **_**Buchou**_**, dan kenapa ini ringan!?"**

"**Doppelgangger,** kembalilah!" mayat yang berada di pangkuan Rias menghilang menyisahkan darah yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok tersebut. **Doppelgangger** salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto ini sangat unik. "Rias, jangan melamun. Issei masih hidup." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Issei yang masih mengayunkan palu.

"**Oi, Naruto! Kau dengan tidak? Atau telingamu sudah rusak?" **Issei berkoar tidak jelas dengan memanggil nama Naruto. **"Ini Imitasi, bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan dewa itu jika palunya Imitasi?"**

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Ia kemudian melihat Rias yang kembali tersenyum, kemudian di ikuti oleh yang lain, mereka semua tersenyum bahagia karena Issei tidak mati. "Kau sudah baikan, Rias? Apa kematian Issei membuatmu begitu bersedih?" tanya Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan Issei yang sampai sekarang ini masih memandangi Mjolnir.

Rias mengusap air matanya, kemudian dia berdiri, "Issei seorang pemuda yang pantang menyerah walaupun ia lemah—"

"Tunggu? Lemah? Padahal dia sudah mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya saat bersamaku dulu. Tapi, mungkin saja dia menyembunyikan kekuatan tersebut." ucapan Rias dipotong oleh Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Tapi, kenapa dia mudah sekali mati saat diserang oleh Raynere? Apa itu sengaja atau tidak?"

"Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa menjadi seorang iblis akan menambah kekuatanmu beberapa kali lipat. Issei sendiri sudah bisa mengeluarkan sihir api milik Ddraig sebelum menjadi Iblis. Ia berbakat."

Rias kembali dibuat kagum akan Hyoudou Issei—orang yang dicintainya. Dia menatap Issei yang masih mengayunkan Mjolnir tersebut, "Issei adalah orang yang peduli dengan temannya sendiri walaupun dia akan masuk kedalam masalah rumit seperti penyerangan Kokabiel, dan aku sangat mencintainya."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Rias, ia kemudian mengeluarkan **Nevan **serta **Rebellion**, "Hm, sebaiknya aku membantu Issei mengalahkan Loki, dengan sedikit music tentunya." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian masuk kedalam mode **Devil Trigger **miliknya. **"Issei! Aku akan ikut bertarung!"**

"**Uwoohh, kita akan menjadi duet maut, Naruto."**

"**Itu tidak akan terjadi, Issei."** Ujar Naruto datar, kemudian dia terbang menggunakan sayap dari salah satu senjatanya, Nevan. Issei pun ikut terbang disamping Naruto, **"Yah, aku sudah lama tidak menghajar seorang dewa—tunggu? Yang kemarin itu dewa atau mengaku Tuhan sih?"**

"Hahaha, Ragnarok akan segera kemari. Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa me—Uaagghh!" ucapan Loki terputus saat Issei dengan kecepatan tinggi memukul perut Loki, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya terbang. "Gah! Lumayan juga seranganmu, _Sekiryuutei_. Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah!" Loki menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang lumayan besar di depannya. "Terimalah ini, _Sekiryuutei_!" Loki menembakan laser berwarna biru dari lingkaran sihirnya.

_**Change: Gilgamesh**_

_**Shocking Punch!**_

Tanpa diduga. Naruto melesatkan sebuah pukulan untuk mengimbangi laser yang dikeluarkan oleh Loki. Pemuda pirang yang sekarang ini sedang mengubah dirinya menjadi Iblis ini terus saja mendorong pukulannya agar menjadi lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya, **"Heh, aku kira dewa itu sangat kuat. Tapi, yang ada didepanku ini hanyalah seorang sampah yang menginginkan kekuatan saja." **Ejek Naruto yang masih bertarung melawan laser milik Loki. **"Issei, Sekarang!"**

**Dragon Shot!**

Issei menembakkan tehnik khas miliknya dari belakang Loki. Dewa jahat itu hanya memasang Kekkai dengan tangan kirinya yang masih menganggur, setelah serangan Issei diblock oleh Loki. Naruto yang masih terbang menambah daya hancur dari pukulannya dengan Halilintar milik Nevan.

'_Kedua makhluk ini sangat merepotkanku. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!' _batin Loki frustasi akan orang yang menyerangnya.

**Blarrrr**

Sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari Loki membuat Naruto dan Issei terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya menyerang. **"Issei, gunakan palunya!?"**

"**Tapi, itu imita—"**

"**Cepat gunakan, Naga mesum!"**

Issei mengangguk lalu terbang melesat menuju palu itu. Tapi, di depan sana ada Fanrir yang bersiap untuk menyerang Issei. **"Cih, **_**Gokka Mekkakyu!"**_Issei mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir lalu menyerang Fanrir dengan bola api raksasa yang diciptakannya.

**Blarr**

Sementara Issei mengambil Mjolnir itu, Naruto bangun kemudian kembali terbang menuju Loki. Pemuda pirang itu menembakkan halilintar dengan brutalnya kepada Loki, namun dewa jahat itu masih bisa menghindarinya.

'_Jika aku menggunakan Gilgamesh lagi, maka aku akan kehabisan tenaga. Jurus yang tadi aku gunakan saat melawan Cao Cao, menghabiskan banyak tenagaku.'_ Batin Naruto yang mulai kelelahan. _'Tidak ada pilihan lain.'_ Naruto membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa di depannya. Lingkaran tersebut berwarna merah pekat.

"**Aku memanggil Iblis penjaga gerbang Temen-ni-Gru. Cerberus The Ice Guardian!" **Naruto melempar _Tri-Nunchaku _yang dibawanya ke dalam Lingkarang sihir Raksasa yang diciptakannya.

**Groaaarrr**!?

Auman anjing berkepala tiga muncul di tengah pertarungannya melawan Loki. Anjing tersebut keluar disertai rantai-rantai yang membelenggu kepala mereka, Naruto kemudian terbang dan mendarat di atas kepala Cerberus itu.

"**Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto-**_**sama**_**."**

"**Hn, padahal kau selalu aku bawa, Cerberus." **Balas Naruto dengan helaan nafas lelah. **"Bekukan dewa jahat itu, Cerberus!"** Perintah Naruto kepada Cerberus.

"**Baik, Naruto-**_**sama!**_**" **Cerberus bersiap mengeluarkan salah satu jurusnya yang berada di salah satu kepalanya, **"**_**Ice Roar!**_" Cerberus menyemburkan badai es yang sangat dahsyat kepada Loki.

Loki sendiri sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir pelindung untuk melindunginya dari serangan Cerberus milik Naruto. Sementara itu yang lain hanya bisa menatap Kagum hewan yang mereka kira adalah Cerberus penjaga neraka paling dalam serta hewan peliharaan Dewa kematian, Hades.

"Heh, kau makhluk rendahan tidak akan bisa memusnahkanku."

"**Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja, Loki!"** Seru Issei dari belakang, ia telah membawa palu Raksasa yang berasal dari Asgard. **"Aku kira ini Imitasi." **Issei mengayunkan palu tersebut ke belakang. **"Ddraig, Transfer sekarang!"**

**[Transfer]**

Seketika palu tersebut menjadi besar disertai dengan daya hancurnya yang membesar. **"Terima ini, Dewa sialan!?" **Issei kembali mengayunkan palu itu kepada Loki yang masih menahan serangan milik Naruto.

"Gah, Terkutuktlah Makhluk lemah! Binasalah makhluk Rendahan!" Seru Loki disela-sela terkena serangan Issei serta Naruto. Kemudian Loki menghilang dibalik lingkaran sihir yang diciptakannya.

"**Kembalilah Cerberus, dan terima kasih." **Perintah Naruto kepada hewan peliharaannya.

"**Baik Naruto-**_**sama**_**." **Cerberus menghilang ditelan Lingkaran sihir raksasa milik Naruto. Ia kembali menjadi _Tri-Nunchaku_.

**[Reset]**

"Haaa~h, Naruto. Tenagamu habis setelah melawan Cao Cao?" tanya Issei yang sudah menonaktifkan Balance Breaker miliknya. "Setahuku, memanggil senjata itu membutuhkan Energi yang sangat besar, ya?"

"Otakmu encer Issei."

"_Urusai Naruto!_ Aku hanya bertanya saja, Bodoh!"

"Kau benar. **Ea, **senjata special yang dimiliki oleh Gilgamesh. Itu belum seberapa loh, aku masih belum menunjukkan senjataku yang lain, terutama **Lucifer**."

"Kalau tidak salah, itu hanya sayap yang bisa mengeluarkan pedang, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu menatap Rias yang masih duduk bersimpuh serta Peeragenya. "Issei, lebih baik kau temani Rias. Aku lihat dia masih Shock saat kau di makan oleh Fafnir."

Rias masih saja duduk disertai Shock. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Issei masih hidup, dan dia bersama sang Devil Hunter. "_Mou,_ aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" ujarnya yang langsung menerjang Issei—memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkannya kedalam dada miliknya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nanti kalau kehilangan dirimu, Issei."

"Sudahlah _Buchou_, yang terpenting adalah aku masih hidup dan berada disampingmu. Oh, ya yang kau peluk tadi adalah kemampuan milik Naruto, **Doppelgangger**. Dia bisa meniru diriku dengan sempurna." Jelas Issei yang masih di peluk oleh Rias. "Anoo… Sesak sekali disini."

Rias terkejut lalu menarik kembali tubuhnya, rona merah tidak bisa dihilangkan dari kedua pipi Rias. "Ma-maaf…"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Padahal aku ingin lebih loh." Goda Issei kepada Rias.

Sementara itu dibelakang Naruto ada seekor naga bersisik Hijau. Ular Midgard. Naruto hanya berdiri dengan tenang sambil menyilangkan tangannya diatas dadanya.

"Naruto-_san,_ dibelakangmu!" seru Kiba dari jauh saat ular itu akan menyerang Naruto. Namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum saja mendengar seruan Kiba.

**Blarr**

Ular tersebut hancur seketika saat seseorang dari belakang ular itu. "Sudah aku duga. Kau datang juga, Sairaorg Bael." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap salah satu pewaris Clan Iblis.

"Hoo, ada Devil Hunter juga disini? Aku tidak menyangka kalau bertemu anda, Naruto Sparda." Balas Sairaorg sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku hanya mengantar si naga mesum itu kemari. Tapi, setahuku Bael adalah seekor katak Raksasa yang sangat bau itu?"

Sairaorg tertawa lepas akan pertanyaan Naruto. "Bukan, aku bukan binatang keji yang kau bunuh itu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu berbalik menatap yang lain. "Issei, aku akan kembali ke dunia manusia terlebih dahulu. Ada yang harus aku temui." Issei mengangguk, kemudian Naruto menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah. "Sampai bertemu besok, Issei."

Fanrir yang berada di belakang mereka menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir. Issei tahu akan hal itu, namun dia tidak memberitahukannya kepada Rias. _'Apa yang dipikirkan Vali?'_

Di tempat lain. Team Vali sedang mengamati pertarungan antara Naruto dan Issei melawan Loki. Vali tersenyum menyeringai melihat Rivalnya sekarang ini sudah kuat, "Hyoudou Issei, kau membuatku ingin melawanmu sekali lagi." Ujarnya disertai seringai khas maniak.

"Vali, lebih baik kita pergi dan membawa Fanrir ini." Intruksi Bikou.

.

.

.

.

**Sore menjelang malam di Apartemen Menma. **

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih susu dibalut dengan pakaian kemeja putih yang menutupi asset miliknya, dan untuk bawahannya dia tidak memakai apapun selain _Pantsu_. Gadis itu tidur di sebuah ranjang biasa. Sementara itu seorang pemuda terlihat sedang membaca buku di Balkon Apartemen tersebut.

"Sejarah ini tertulis bahwa Cao Cao adalah orang yang arogan." Ujar pemuda berambut Raven itu, atau yang bisa kita panggil Menma.

Sudah sebulan ini dia dan Lingqi hidup satu atap. Walaupun Menma sendiri selalu tidur di sofa, tidak mungkin kan kalau dia tidur satu ranjang. Bisa-bisa dia sudah di lempar Kunai oleh Lingqi. "Cao Cao sepertinya ingin menguasai dunia…" Menma kembali bergumam. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tamu.

**Tok Tok**

"Pasti Shinn," gumamnya malas, kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Benar saja, Shinn Asuka datang didampingi oleh Naruto. "Yo, Menma. Apa kau menikmati hari-harimu bersama Lingqi?"

Wajah Menma berubah datar. "Tidak, dia sangat galak. Melebihi _Kaa-san_." Kemudian wajah Menma mulai berseri kembali. "Tapi, dia pintar memasak, serta _Sexy_." Bisa kita lihat kalau Menma mulai berpikiran mesum tentang Lu Lingqi.

"Menma, sebaik—"

**Buaagghh**

"—nya… Sudah dimulai ternyata." Shinn dan Naruto Sweatdrop melihat Menma terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. "Lingqi, bisakah kau berlaku lembut kepada Menma. Dia sangat menderita mungkin." Ujar Shinn yang masih Sweatdrop.

Lu Lingqi, pelaku yang membuat Menma terjatuh dengan wajahnya yang mencium lantai ini hanya diam dengan wajah yang sudah merah merona—Oke, dia seorang _Tsundere_. "I-i-ittu…ti-ti-ti-tidak mungkin!? Aku tidak bisa memerlakukan pria mesum ini dengan lembut!? Tidak akan!?" Lingqi masih menatap Menma dengan tatapan amarahnya—tipikal _Tsundere_.

"Baik-baik. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihakku waktu itu. Tapi, ini untuk kebaikanmu saja, aku tidak mau sampai kau jatuh ke dalam lubang peperangan kembali." Jelas Shinn menenangkan Lu Lingqi.

"Dan memasukkan aku ke dalam Apartemen pemuda mesum ini!? Aku sebagai wanita terkuat ini, tidak sudi berada satu atap bersama lelaki ini!?" balas Lu Lingqi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya kepada Menma.

"Sudahlah Lingqi. Kalian berdua itu sangat cocok kalau dijadikan suami-is—Uaaghh!" ucapan Shinn terpotong saat sebuah Tongkat berhasil memukul perutnya, "He-hey, kenapa aku juga?" tanya Shinn yang sudah tersungkur.

"Aku tidak akan sudi menikah dengan orang mesum ini!"

Naruto hanya Sweatdrop melihat aksi mereka, '_Lu Lingqi. Semoga Menma bisa melindunginya.'_ Batin Naruto yang masih Sweatdrop.

.

.

"Naruto, bagaimana kekuatan dari Cao Cao?" tanya Shinn yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mereka semua mendiskusikan tentang Cao Cao dari _Hero Faction_.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah karena ia baru saja sampai di dunia manusia setelah mengantar Issei ke Underworld. "Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar. Ia juga pemilik dari **True Longinus**, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia setara denganku ataupun Menma. Tapi, dia masih beberapa tingkat dibawahmu Shinn, kalau kau menggunakan mode **Seed** serta **Dragon Fire Form. **Kalau dengan Issei masih kalah jauh, Issei sendiri masih sejajar dengan Vali."

"Cih, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Dendam ayahku tidak akan terbalaskan, Sial!" Lu Lingqi frustasi akan penjelasan Naruto. "Seandainya aku punya kekuatan lebih—"

"Kau tidak perlu kekuatan lebih, Lingqi. Aku saja sudah cukup untuk membunuhnya, serta Naruto. Kau bisa menggunakan mode Gilgamesh yang setara dengan Shinn saat dia mode **Seed **dan **Dragon Fire Form**, benarkan?" Lu Lingqi sedikit tersentak akan perkataan Menma yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk akan pernyataan Menma, kemudian dia berkata, "Gilgamesh mode milikku memang bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi, kalau mereka semua langsung menyerbuku, maka aku akan kalah dalam sekejap. Itupun kalau mereka sudah sangat serius dalam membunuhku. Dan Shinn, jangan mengupil disini!"

Shinn menatap Naruto kesal, ia harus menghentikan kegiatannya sementara. "Huh, kau menggangguku saja, Naruto. Jadi, kalian sudah tahu kekuatan Cao Cao?" mereka semua mengangguk. "Aku mendapatkan Info dari Vali kalau mereka sudah merekrut Dewa Bencana, Rabo, beserta pasukannya."

"Cih, bagaimanapun juga Rabo sangatlah merepotkan bila kita menghadapinya." Menma mendecih kesal.

"Aku yang akan melawan Rabo." Mereka semua terkejut saat seseorang muncul di balik jendela balkon Apartemen milik Menma.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Profile: **

**Nama: Lu Lingqi**

**Ras: Manusia**

**Senjata/ Sacred Gear: All Weapons Dynasty Warriors**

**Kekuatan: Semua elemen yang ada disenjatanya. Tergantung dari pikirannya.**

**Penampilan: Rambut putih pendek, warna kulit juga putih—Search Google :v**

* * *

**Nama: Shinn** **Asuka**

**Ras: Manusia setengah naga(?)**

**Senjata: Destiny Sword (Pedang dari Destiny Gundam)**

**Kekuatan: Fire Dragon Slayer, Seed.**

**Penampilan: seorang remaja dengan rambut raven panjang dengan mata merah darah serta kulit putih, ia selalu memakai kaos oblong dengan jaket berwarna merah serta celana Jeans.**

* * *

**Segini aja '-')/**

**Soal pair dan Romance. Aku tidak menonjolkannya, karena terlalu rumit kalau menggabungkan hal itu. Lalu, sebenarnya di Scene Issei yang terkena Fanrir itu aku memang sengaja mengubah alurnya sedikit, dan untuk pertandingan Rating Game iblis muda akan aku Skip sampai Euclid Lucifuge datang dan ingin membunuh Asia. #Spoiler :v**

**Oke, segini saja. Team Jinchuriki akan aku lanjutkan. Jadi bersabarlah karena aku sendiri mencari waktu senggang untuk melanjutkannya.**

_**Shinn Out, Ciao!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Shinn menatap Naruto kesal, ia harus menghentikan kegiatannya sementara. "Huh, kau menggangguku saja, Naruto. Jadi, kalian sudah tahu kekuatan Cao Cao?" mereka semua mengangguk. "Aku mendapatkan Info dari Vali kalau mereka sudah merekrut Dewa Bencana, Rabo, beserta pasukannya."

"Cih, bagaimanapun juga Rabo sangatlah merepotkan bila kita menghadapinya." Menma mendecih kesal.

"Aku yang akan melawan Rabo." Mereka semua terkejut saat seseorang muncul di balik jendela balkon Apartemen milik Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Devil May Cry 3, &amp; 4 : Capcom**

**High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi (Story), Miyama-Zero (Art)**

**Rate: M For Violence, Adult Theme, Blood Scene.**

**Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, HalfGodlike!Issei, Calm!Issei, Godlike!Naru, Strong!Saku, Strong!Hina.**

**Genre: Adventure, Comedy/Parody, Fantasy, Romance.**

**Pair: Naruto x Sakura x Hinata. Issei x Rias x Akeno x Xenovia x Asia x Koneko. Menma x Lu Lingqi. Sasuke x Naruko.**

**.**

**.**

**Legendary Devil Hunter**

Summary: Devil Hunter. Sebuah jasa pekerjaan yang digeluti oleh Naruto Namikaze atau Naruto Sparda. Dia dengan Hinata serta Sakura mendapat sebuah misi dari Fraksi Manusia untuk ikut berperan dan menyelamatkan Ophis bersama dengan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryoukou.

.

.

.

**A/N: Akan ada sedikit Lime atau menjurus ke Lemon ataupun Lime dari salah satu Pairing di atas. Eh, dua pairing mungkin? Tapi, ya lihat saja deh. **

**Chapter 6: Magatsukami**

**Enjoy it!**

"Aku yang akan melawan Rabo." Mereka semua terkejut saat seseorang muncul di balik jendela balkon Apartemen milik Menma.

Shinn sadar akan keterkejutannya, kemudian dia memandangi orang yang mempunyai mata biru laut serta rambut raven itu. "_Magatsukami?_ Kenapa ada dewa bencana?"

"Sebelum itu, perkenalkan aku Yato. Dewa—"

"Miskin!" potong Shinn membuat orang yang bernama Yato itu pundung menangis ala anime.

Naruto dan Menma tertawa akan perkataan Shinn, sementara itu Lu Lingqi hanya bisa diam sembari menutupi mulutnya yang ingin meledak. "Jangan tertawa! Aku hanya tidak punya uang saja!" Yato kembali berujar disertai air mata yang sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"Pfftt…O-oke, aku akan mendengar…Pfftt…"

"Diamlah, Shinn! Kau membuatnya pundung kembali… Pffft."

**Sekki!**

Tiba-tiba Yato sudah membawa sebuah _katana _ yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh _Ayakashi. _"Kalian akan ma—Eh!? O-oke, a-aku akan diam." Yato terkejut saat Shinn dengan api di tangannya, lalu Naruto dengan Rebellion miliknya, Menma serta Yamato yang sudah dipegannya, dan Lu Lingqi dengan Shuriken Raksasa miliknya. Mereka berempat akan menyerang balik Yato bila dewa bencana itu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Duduklah, Yato." Ujar Shinn yang sudah menghilangkan api Dragon Slayer miliknya. "Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau katakan, Yato?" tanya Shinn kepada Yato yang sudah mengubah _Regalia_ miliknya menjadi Yukine.

"Aku yang akan melawan Rabo. Dia sama denganku—_Magatsukami_. Aku mendengar kalau dia masuk ke dalam suatu organisasi teroris. Maka dari itu aku mencari orang-orang yang akan melawan Organisasi tersebut." Shinn hanya mangut-mangut seolah dia mengerti akan perkataan Yato. "Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Tidak. Memang apa yang kau katakan?" ujar Shinn sambil melepas _Headphone _ yang berada di kedua telinganya.

**Duagghh, Bugh, Buaagh!**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Kalian mau membunuhku!?" Shinn berteriak marah saat ke empat orang yang duduk di hadapannya melakukan _KDRT_ terhadap dirinya. "Kalian mau aku panggilkan polisi!?"

"Panggilkan saja kalau bisa?" ujar Naruto menantang Shinn. "Yah, kita kan makhluk dengan kekuatan super, benarkan Menma?" Menma mengangguk paham akan maksud Naruto.

Shinn kembali duduk sembari menggerutu sebal akan kelakuan teman-temannya. Sedikit menghela nafas, pemuda raven itu kemudian kembali mengucapkan sesuatu, "nah, Rabo akan ditangani oleh Yato—ah, mungkin kau bisa dibantu oleh beberapa orang kuat seperti Kiba Yuuto atau Xenovia Quarta?"

"Ide bagus. Mereka berdua Knight yang hebat. Apalagi Kiba yang sudah mencapai Balance Breaker dengan pedang iblis suci miliknya, lalu ada Xenovia Quarta yang mempunyai pedang suci Durandal." Naruto membalas perkataan yang barusan di ucapkan oleh Shinn membuat yang lain Sweatdrop karena pemuda pirang itu kelewat semangat. "Are? Kenapa kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

**Jleb!**

Dada Naruto tertusuk oleh pedang Rebellion miliknya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Kau beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Naruto." ujar sang pelaku dengan wajah horror yang tidak lain adalah kembarannya sendiri, sementara itu yang lain hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku saudara kembar yang nista itu.

"Le-lepaskan….Arrghh…A-aku akan mati…"

Oke, tinggalkan adegan nista itu. "Baik, aku akan memberi Izin untukmu, Yato. Tapi, kau akan dibantu oleh Uchiha Sasuke."

Yato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Ah, si Uchiha itu ya? Aku pernah bertarung sekali dengannya di Kyoto saat aku mengunjungi salah satu teman dewaku. Dia terlihat bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang—hampir sama seperti Naruto. Tapi, versi perempuannya."

"Ah, itu Naruko. Dia adalah adik angkatku." Ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya namun Rebellion masih berada di dadanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Shinn dengan raut wajah cuek.

"Naruko—" Naruto membalas dengan wajah polosnya.

"Yang nanya?"

Naruto sweatdrop ketika mendengar jawaban dari sang wakil dari Fraksi Manusia. "Sialan—" umpat Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Ebony miliknya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Shinn memang begitu orangnya."

Shinn tertawa, lalu ia kembali ke mode seriusnya. "Maaf, lalu bagaimana sampai kau bertarung melawan Sasuke, Yato?"

"Hm, aku sedikit tidak ingat akan hal itu. Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama sih, aku kesana untuk mengunjungi salah satu dewa. Saat itu kami—aku dan Yukine berjalan, lalu tiba-tiba ada beberapa _Ayakashi_ yang mengikuti orang, lantas kami berdua mengikuti _Ayakashi _tersebut. Boleh minta minum?" semuanya kembali Sweatrop ketika mendengar sang dewa itu meminta minum.

"Harganya 5 Yen." Ujar Menma datar.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana ada air putih dengan harga 5 Yen? Kau mengarangnya!?"

"Oke, Lingqi ambilkan air putih di dalam Kulkas!" perintah Menma kepada gadis yang sedari tadi diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

Lingqi menatap Menma dengan tajam, seakan ingin memakan manusia setengah iblis itu. "Kenapa menyuruhku? Kau punya kaki dan tangan."

"Kau mau aku suruh atau aku cium?"

Tiba-tiba Lu Lingqi diam membeku dengan wajah yang merona. Perlu diketahui beberapa bulan mereka tinggal satu atap, kelakuan mesum Menma keluar dengan sendirinya—itupun saat tertentu. Dengan berat hati sambil menggerutu, Lingqi mengambil air minum di dalam kulkas. Gadis itu mengingat-ingat kenapa dia sangat lemah dihadapan Menma?

**Flashback**

Lingqi sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur. Ia memotong beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malamnya bersama Menma. Entah kenapa Lingqi memasak bukan untuknya saja, tapi untuk orang asing yang baru ia kenal beberapa minggu ini.

Lingqi memasak hanya menggunakan Kemeja putih yang selalu ia pakai kalau tidak keluar Apartemen, untuk bawahannya ia hanya memakai sebuah celana dalam berwarna putih. "Kenapa aku harus memasakkan makanan kepada bocah itu?" gumamnya lirih.

Menma baru saja dari kamar mandi setelah melakukan sebuah ritual yang dilakukan oleh para Makhluk di dunia itu. Mandi. Abaikan, Menma menguap kemudian dia melirik ke arah dapur dan melihat Lingqi dengan hanya memakai Kemeja miliknya dan juga, "_Pantsu!_"

Pemilik dari Sacred Gear **Dark Slayer **ini hanya melongo menatap Lu Lingqi yang hanya memakai Kemeja putih miliknya lalu untuk bawahnya… Ia tidak mengenakan celana pendek. _'Sejak pertama bertemu. Kenapa jantung ini selalu berdetak kencang? Kenapa kalau berdekatan dengan dia, aku akan merasa hangat di dada ini? Mengapa? Apa Iblis juga punya rasa Cinta?'_ batinnya masih bergejolak dengan pemikirannya. Apakah Iblis mempunyai rasa Cinta? _'Ayah… dan Ibu? Setahuku kedua orang tuaku adalah orang yang berbeda. Ibu seorang manusia dari Clan Uzumaki, lalu Ayah adalah Iblis terkuat yang pernah ada di Underworld?'_ Menma menerawang melihat ke langit-langit di depan kamar mandi.

Menma sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian dia muncul di belakang Lu Lingqi yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Menma bisa mendengar gumaman Lingqi saat memasak, gadis itu bernyanyi saat memasak. Dengan cepat Menma memeluk Lingqi dari belakang.

"Bocah! Kenapa kau memelukku!? Lepaskan!?" Lingqi meronta meminta Menma untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Menma tersenyum ramah, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Lingqi sambil berbisik. "Bocah? Umurku lebih tua daripada dirimu, Lingqi." Ujarnya sambil meniup daun telinga Lingqi. Membuat wanita terkuat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau sangat menggoda bila memakai pakaianku." Menma kemudian membelai pipi putih milik Lingqi dengan lembut. Menghadapkan wajah cantik wanita terkuat itu untuk menatap Menma. Sedikit menyeringai, Menma berkata. "Ternyata kau _Tsundere_?" dengan cepat, Menma mencium bibir mungil Lingqi, membuat wanita itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Hmmpp~!... Puaaahh! Da-dasar pria me—"

"_Aishiteru yo_." Belum sampai Lingqi memukul Menma. Ia mendengar Menma menggumamkan sesuatu. "Aku mencintaimu dari pertama bertemu."

"A-a-a—Hmmpp!" Menma kembali mencium Lingqi dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu terbuai akan ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Menma.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Menma menarik wajahnya untuk mengambil oksigen yang di butuhkannya. Ia kemudian menatap Lingqi yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Kau manis."

"_Ba-baka_." Menma terkikik mendengarnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan ciumannya bersama Lingqi, tanpa paksaan sedikitpun dari Menma.

**Flashback End**

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini minumnya." Lingqi memberikan botol air mineral yang di ambilnya dari dalam Kulkas. Hal itu membuat semua yang berada disana Sweatdrop tak terkecuali Menma. "Gelas? Itu hanya mitos belaka."

"Oke, Lanjutkan Yato!"

"Sampai mana ya? Oh aku mengikuti _Ayakashi _yang sedang mengikuti orang tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat mengikutinya, orang tersebut malah berbalik dan menyerangku. Aku sendiri membalas serangannya. Kita terus saja bertarung sampai kelelahan, Naruko-_san_ menjelaskan kepada Uchiha itu kalau kita hanya mengikuti _Ayakashi_ yang sedang mencari mangsa. Kemudian Sasuke meminta maaf—walaupun dengan wajah datarnya. Sudah selesai."

Naruto menatap tajam Yato, "Sudah? Cerita macam apa it—"

**Jleb!**

Kembali, Naruto mendapatkan luka menganga di bagian dadanya. "A-aku mati lagi…"

"Merintihlah kau adikku yang bodoh."

Semuanya kembali dibuat sweatdrop dengan adegan Nista yang diperagakan oleh kedua saudara kembar itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Issei dan Asia dalam peralanan pulang menuju rumah. Asia diselamatkan oleh Diodora Astaroth—adik Maou Ajuka, gadis pirang itu diselamatkan karena kecerobohannya sendiri tidak memperhatikan jalannya.

Issei sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat salah satu adik dari Maou ini datang ke dunia manusia. "Aku disini hanya menyapa, Asia Argento." Ujar Diodora dengan wajah tenangnya.

'_Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi.'_ Batin Issei yang masih menerka. Mereka berdua di ajak oleh Diodora untuk mengobrol di tempat yang nyaman. Taman.

Diodora menunjukkan luka yang dia dapat saat berada di dunia Manusia. "Kau masih ingat dengan luka ini, Asia." Asia terlihat berpikir beberapa saat setelah Diodora menunjukkan luka tersebut. "Aku adalah iblis yang kau selamatkan saat itu, Asia Argento. Namaku Diodora Astaroth, aku disini untuk menjemputmu Asia, serta menjadikanmu istriku." Ujar Diodora sembari mencium tangan Asia ala seorang pangeran.

"Asia bukan milik siapapun." Issei berujar dengan dinginnya kepada Diodora. Ia tahu kalau ini salah, namun kalau ini sudah menyangkut salah satu dari orang yang disayanginya maka dia tidak akan bisa diam. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Asia kepada siapapun." Aura merah dari _Sekiryuutei_ mulai menguar dari tubuh Issei. Pemuda coklat itu memandangi Diodora dengan pandangan menusuk.

Asia yang merasakan aura dari Issei hanya bisa terduduk, sementara Diodora hanya bisa terkejut saat merasakan Aura yang sangat kental dari Issei.

"Issei, jangan mengeluarkan aura _Sekiryuutei_ milikmu sembarangan. Levelmu sudah hampir mencapai level seorang Maou saat ini." Ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik, disampingnya dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut berjalan berdampingan bersamanya.

Issei menutup kedua matanya lalu menatap Asia dan mengangkatnya untuk kembali berdiri. "Maaf Asia. Aku kelepasan." Ujar Issei lembut terhadap Asia. Sementara gadis pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengucapkan kata 'tak masalah' terhadap Issei. "Naruto, tumben kau keluar bersama kedua Harem milikmu?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul lalu mendekati Diodora yang masih berdiri dengan gagahnya. "Diodora Astaroth. Untuk apa iblis kelas atas datang kedunia manusia?"

Diodora hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, lalu dia menjawab. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mengalahkan Mundus. Aku kemari hanya untuk menyapat Asia Argento, orang yang telah menolongku waktu itu."

"Begitu? Jadi, Asia yang menolongmu waktu itu? Lalu yang aku dengar tadi. Kau mau membawa Asia dan menjadikannya seorang istri dari pewaris klan Astaroth?" Diodora mengangguk akan pernyataan Naruto. "Sayangnya, keputusan ada di tangan Asia serta Kingnya. Jadi, kau tidak bisa mengganggu Asia lebih dari itu." Jelas Naruto.

"Ingatlah Diodora Astaroth. Asia tidak akan aku serahkan kepada siapapun, walaupun orang itu adalah pewaris klan." Ujar Issei datar kepada Diodora.

.

**Scene Break**

**.**

'_**At Hyoudou's Home'**_

Sekarang Naruto, Issei, serta Rias sedang berada di ruang tamu. Mereka sedang membahas apa yang terjadi kepada Asia, Issei sendiri masih memikirkan hal yang menimpanya bersama Asia. "Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Diodora?" tanya Issei entah kepada siapa.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Diodora saat berada di dunia manusia serta awal dari Asia yang di cap sebagai penyihir oleh pihak gereja—"

"Aku pikir Diodora tidak mungkin menyerah, setahuku dia memiliki martabat tinggi di dalam Clannya." Potong Hinata yang baru saja datang bersama Sakura di sampingnya. "Jangan lupa kalau aku dari clan iblis Extra di Underworld." Tambah Hinata yang sudah mendudukkan pantatnya di atas sofa besar milik keluarga Hyoudou.

"Setidaknya dia tidak berbuat jahat kepada kita. Tapi, sungguh disayangkan kalau Asia dilepas begitu saja." Sakura kali ini ikut bersuara. "Dia mirip dengan Naruko-_chan_."

Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum penuh arti akan pernyataan dari Sakura. Sementara Issei dan Rias masih diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Semua keputusan ada ditangan Asia begitupula Kingnya. Walaupun yang lebih berhak adalah Asia sendiri." Naruto kembali berujar.

"Asia tidak akan aku berikan kepada siapapun. Walaupun dia sendiri yang memintanya!" Issei berujar dengan mantap. Egois memang, tapi, ia menyayangi Asia sebagai Saudara sendiri—ah, mungkin akan bertambah statusnya menjadi bagian dari Harem milik Issei.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang sofa yang diduduki oleh mereka, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau. Lingkaran sihir tersebut menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan style rambut yang unik. Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel. "Kesampingkan dulu masalah itu, Issei. Aku dengar dari beberapa mata-mataku, kau dan Naruto di ajak langsung oleh Cao-Cao untuk masuk ke Khaos Brigade."

Rias sangat terkejut akan penuturan Azazel, ia tidak menyangka kalau Issei akan direkrut oleh organisasi teroris itu. "Issei! Kau-kau—"

"Tidak, _Buchou_. Aku dan Naruto menolak akan ajakan dari ketua dari _Hero Faction_ itu. Untuk apa masuk kedalam organisasi yang ketuanya hanya dijadikan boneka oleh yang lain?" Rias mengangguk mengerti akan balasan Issei. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Naruto yang memberitahukannya!" mereka semua menatap Naruto yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di bahu Sakura, membuat gadis musim semi itu berkedut kesal.

"Hinata!"

"Baik!"

**Jleb! Jleb!**

Dua pedang legendaris menusuk tepat di dada bidang Naruto. Membuat pakaian pemuda pirang itu berlubang. "Hey, kenapa kalian menusukku? Jubahku berlubang!" ujar Naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya, membuat semua yang berada disana menjadi Sweatdrop.

"Itu karena kau tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kami, Naruto."

Naruto menggerutu kesal akan kelakuan kedua Kekasihnya. "Sampai mana tadi?"

"Errr… saat aku dan kau didatangi oleh Cao-Cao."

"Oh, yang kemarin itu ya? Mungkin saja aku, Issei, Menma, serta Sasuke akan menjadi penghalang dari mereka. Itulah mengapa aku dan Issei ditawari oleh Cao-Cao." Jelas Naruto kepada yang lainnya. "Untuk masalah Cao-Cao, biarkan Menma dan Lu Lingqi yang membereskannya, mereka berdua mungkin akan dibantu oleh Sakura dan Hinata."

"Oi, Oi, kita belum siap untuk berperang melawan Khaos Brigade."

"Aku hanya mempersiapkannya saja, Azazel. Kita juga mempunyai dewa bencana yang dikatakan sangat sadis dan kuat pada zamannya,Yato." Jelas Naruto kepada Azazel yang sedikit bingung akan perkataan Naruto.

Azazel sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. "Oh ya, Naruto apa Shinn sudah mendapatkan Informasi?" tanya Azazel.

"Sejauh ini, sudah banyak yang dia dapatkan. Tapi, beberapa anak buah dari Shinn mati karena di bunuh oleh anak buah Cao Cao."

Azazel menghela nafas. "Begitu ya?"

.

.

**Scene Break**

**.**

**.**

'_**At Kuoh Academy'**_

Keesokan harinya. Issei masih memikirkan Asia, ia sangat menyayangi Asia sebagai adiknya. Issei tidak mau Asia jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Ia duduk termenung menatap papan tulis yang sekarang ini digunakan oleh Kiryuu—teman sekelas dari Issei.

"Nah, sekarang kita mencari siapa yang mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam Lomba lari dengan kaki diikat." Ujar Kiryuu dengan wajah menyebalkan seperti biasanya. "Hyoudou. Coba kau angkat lenganmu, aku melihat ada sobekan di antaranya." Dengan bodohnya, Issei mengankat tangan kirinya ke atas, dan itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Kiryuu untuk menulis nama Issei. "Hyoudou, kau akan ikut di lomba lari dengan kaki diikat. Sekarang tinggal mencari rekanmu."

"Hoi! Kau curang—"

"Ah, ada satu yang mengangkat tangannya." Issei membalikkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang mengangkat tangannya untuk menjadi rekan seperjuangan Issei. "Asia Argento." Kiryuu menulis nama Asia di papan tulis.

Issei melihat Asia yang mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah malu. "A-aku akan berjuang untuk bisa menang, Issei-_san_."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya bisa tertawa kikuk mendengar nada gugup yang Asia keluarkan saat berbicara tadi. _'Semoga ini akan berakhir.'_ Batin Issei.

Di lapangan Academy Kuoh. Semua siswa dan siswi melakukan pemanasan untuk lomba yang diadakan oleh pihak panitia sekolah tersebut, termasuk sang _Sekiryuutei_ yang sekarang ini sedang berkumpul dengan dua orang laki-laki mesum tingkat dewa.

"Kau siap, Xenovia?"

"Kapanpun aku siap, Irina."

Issei dan kedua temannya—yang mesum itu melihat persaingan antara Xenovia dan Irina. Namun Issei masih melamun memikirkan Asia.

"Issei, kau kenapa? Kau melamun saja dari tadi, ada memangnya kawan?" tanya Matsuda penasaran.

Issei mendongak lalu tersenyum ramah—walaupun dipaksakan. "Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan makan malam nanti." Ujar Issei berbohong. Issei kemudian berlari mencari Asia. "Aku mau pergi mencari Asia."

"Kyaaa… Kiryuu-_san_. Berhentilah."

"Khukhukhu, dadamu mulai bertambah besar. Apa Hyoudou selalu meremasnya?"

"Oi, Kiryuu lepaskan Asia. Aku mau latihan bersamanya." Seru Issei untuk menghentikan kegiatan mesum dari teman wanitanya itu."Ayo kita latihan, Asia."

"Ha'I, Issei-_san_!" Asia mengangguk sembari tersenyum menatap Issei yang menggandengnya. Wajah imutnya mulai mengeluarkan rona merah. _'Aku ingin sekali berada di samping Issei-_san_ untuk selamanya.'_

Setelah sampai, Issei mengikat kaki kirinya bersama kaki kanan milik Asia. Inti dari perlombaan ini adalah kerja sama, mereka harus kompak satu sama lain. Asia secara reflek memegang pinggang Issei membuat pemuda itu terkejut dengan disertai rona merah yang sudah bertengger di kedua pipinya.

'_Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Tenanglah Issei, tenanglah! Dia adalah Asia. Orang yang harus aku lindungi.'_ Batin Issei gelisah. "Ba-baiklah Asia. Ayo kita lakukan!" Dengan terburu-buru. Issei melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Asia sendiri akan jatuh karena kecerobohan Issei. Pemuda itu menangkap tubuh mungil milik Asia—yah, walaupun Issei tidak sadar kalau dia meremas dada mungil milik Asia. "Ah, ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja tadi!"

"Ti-tidak masalah, Issei-_san_. Tapi, kalau kau mau memegangnya, pegang saja." Balas Asia dengan rona merah yang sudah menjalar di sekitar pipi putihnya.

'_Polos sekali dia.'_ Batin Issei sedikit Sweatdrop serta gugup. "Nah Asia. Ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan sebentar." Asia mengangguk lalu mereka melepas ikatan yang berada di kaki mereka dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan setelah meminta izin dengan Kiryuu.

.

.

.

'_**Ruang kesehatan Kuoh Academy'**_

Issei membuka pintu ruang kesehatan Kuoh Academy. "Permisi! Ada orang di dalam?" seru Issei untuk memastikan bila ada orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Sepertinya tidak ada orang. Ayo Asia! Kita masuk!" Asia mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Issei-_san_?" tanya Asia dengan wajah polosnya.

Issei sendiri masih berada di belakang pintu masuk. Matanya tertututp rambut poni miliknya, detik berikutnya pemuda itu langsung memeluk Asia dengan erat. Air matanya mulai turun dengan pelan. "Aku… Aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang aku sayangi lagi."

Asia bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. "A-apa maksudmu, Issei-_san?_"

"Aku takut kalau kau akan meninggalkanku dan yang lain, serta memilih Diodora untuk menjadi istrinya."

Pertanyaan Asia terjawab sudah. Akibat dari murungnya Issei adalah, khawatir kalau dirinya meninggalkan Issei dan memilih untuk menjadi istri dari bangsawan iblis. Asia tersenyum lalu mengatakan sesuatu, "aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian semua. Aku sudah bahagia tinggal bersama _Buchou-san_ serta yang lain. Mereka semua memberikanku kehangatan keluarga yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan sewaktu di Vatikan."

Issei menatap Asia, "benarkah?" Asia mengangguk mantap. "Aku lega jadinya. Terima kasih, Asia-_chan_." Issei menghela nafas leganya melihat anggukan yang ditunjukkan oleh Asia.

"Lalu kenapa kita berada disini? Apa Issei-_san_ sakit?" tanya Asia yang kembali membuat wajah polos di depan Issei.

Issei sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kita istirahat saja disini—eh? Kenapa kau memelukku Asia-_chan_?" Issei terkejut saat Asia dengan tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja." Balas Asia dengan nada gugup disertai kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah. Ia sedikit malu bila berdekatan dengan Issei yang notabenya adalah orang yang disukai oleh Asia.

Issei tersenyum menatap Asia yang lebih pendek darinya. Tapi, senyumnya hilang dalam sekejap dan digantikan dengan wajah gelisah. "A-asia-_chan_, ka-kau menyentuh a-apa?" tanya Issei terbata-bata. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"I-ini gundukan apa Issei-_san_? Kenapa gundukan ini menyentuh perutku?" Oke, Asia adalah anak yang sangat polos dibandingkan dengan Loli lainnya.

"Ka-kau menyentuh daerah terlarangku, Asia-_chan_."

"Daerah terlarang?" ujar Asia yang masih terus menyentuh daerah terkarang milik Issei. Dengan cepat Asia berjongkok menghadap ke selakangan Issei, gadis pirang itu masih saja menyentuh serta sedikit meremas bagian itu. Issei sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat Asia menyentuh bagian itu.

Diluar dugaan Issei. Rasa penasaran yang dimiliki oleh Asia sangatlah tinggi, gadis itu menurunkan celana olahraga milik Issei dan terkejut saat menatap benda di daerah terlarang milik Issei. Rona merah mulai menyerang kedua pipi putih milik Asia. Ia tidak menyangka kalau benda terlarang itu adalah kejantanan milik Issei.

Dengan polosnya, Asia menggenggam benda tersebut, membuat Issei bergidik saat Asia meremasnya. "A-asia-_chan_, ja-jangan terlalu keras menggenggamnya…Ugh!"

Asia sedikit terkejut saat Issei mengatakan hal itu. "Ma-maaf Issei-_san_." Ujar Asia yang melepaskan pegangannya terhadap kejantanan milik Issei. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Asia orang yang sangat penasaran, maka dia kembali menggenggam kejantanan milik Issei. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Asia, gadis itu tiba-tiba mengocok kejantanan milik Issei—namun masih tidak beraturan.

Issei sendiri kalang kabut, gelisah akan Asia yang dengan polosnya mengocok bagian terlarang Issei. _'Oh ya ampun. Asia, dia mengocok barang milikku? Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini! Tubuhku seperti ada yang mengikatnya.'_ Batin Issei yang semakin gelisah melihat Asia mengocok kejantanannya.

Beberapa menit Asia mengocok benda milik Issei. Pemuda berambut coklat itu masih menahan diri untuk tidak 'muncrat' di wajah imut Asia. "A-Asia…. Ak-aku mau—Ugh! Sial!" ucapan Issei terpotong saat dirinya tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk 'keluar'.

Sperma Issei langsung mengenai wajah imut Asia dengan sempurnya, membuat gadis pirang itu terkejut saat ada yang keluar dari kejantanan milik Issei. "Issei-_san_ apa ini? Kenapa cairan ini putih dan lengket?" Asia kembali bertanya dengan wajah polos yang dimiliki olehnya.

"I-itu…" Issei tidak bisa bicara, karena Asia adalah gadis yang sangat polos dibandingkan Koneko. Mata Issei kembali membulat sempurna saat Asia menjilati Sperma miliknya.

"Kenapa rasanya tidak enak?" Issei menepuk jidatnya saat Asia mengatakan bahwa sperma miliknya itu tidak enak.

'_Lalu kenapa kau jilat bila tidak enak?'_ batin Issei Sweatdrop melihat tingkah polos Asia. Dengan cepat, Issei mencari tisu untuk membersihkan wajah Asia dari Sperma yang menyelubungi wajah imut tersebut. Issei menyesal karena tidak bisa menghentika tangan Asia yang mengocok benda miliknya, namun dilain pihak, Issei senang bisa melakukan hal itu dengan Asia. _'Pikiran kotor hilanglah. Pikiran kotor hilanglah!'_

"Issei-_san_?"

'_Demi celana dalam Ddraig. Kenapa wajahnya sangat menggoda sekali! Sial! Aku kembali tergoda!'_ dengan cepat, Issei mencium bibir Asia. Gadis itu sangat terkejut saat menerima serangan langsung dari Issei.

Tangan Issei mulai bergerilya di daerah terlarang milik Asia. Mulai dari dada kecil yang diremasnya dengan halus, lalu daerah terlarang milik Asia. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengerang di dalam ciuman yang diberikan oleh Issei.

"Hmmm…"

Rangsangan demi rangsangan di keluarkan oleh Issei kepada Asia, pemuda itu seakan mau menguasai tubuh mungil Asia. Ciuman Issei beralih ke leher sang gadis polo situ, ia membuat sebuah _Kiss-mark_ di bagian leher tersebut.

"Aahh… Issei-_shan_…" desah Asia memanggil nama Issei. Kedua tangannya memeluk kepala coklat Issei. "Issei-_san_." Issei sedikit mendongak menatap wajah Asia yang sudah memerah sempurna. "Kau boleh memiliku seutuhnya, Issei-_san_."

Issei terhenyak akan penuturan Asia. Gadis itu menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada orang mesum seperti Issei? Dunia sudah kiamat! Issei menarik kembali kedua tangannya, membuat Asia bingung. "Aku… tidak bisa!"

"Memang kenapa Issei-_san_? Apa karena tubuhku tidak seseksi _Buchou-san_?" Issei sweatdrop seketika mendengar pernyataan Asia yang sangat polos. "Issei-_san _kan sudah menciumku? Apa Issei-_san_ mencintaiku?"

'_Polos sekali.'_ Issei ragu harus menjawab apa. Memang benar kalau dadanya kali ini sangat bergemuruh saat berdekatan dengan Asia, Rias, Koneko ataupun Akeno. "Yah, a-aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun. Mungkin ciuman tadi sudah menandakan kalau aku mencintaimu, Asia-_chan_." pernyataan cinta yang aneh Issei.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Asia kembali cerah saat Issei mengangguk tanda ia membenarkan perkataan miliknya. "Kalau begitu…"

Issei kembali dibuat terkejut saat Asia menciumnya untuk sekali lagi. _'Dia bahkan sangat polos.'_ Batin Issei yang masih Sweatdrop akan kepolosan Asia. Namun Sweatdrop milik Issei hilang, karena Asia kembali mengocok kejantanan miliknya. _'Se-sejak kapan?'_

"Aku akan membuat Issei-_san_ kembali mengeluarkan 'cairan putih' itu. Kali ini aku akan menelan semuanya."

Keringat dingin menyelubungi tubuh Issei saat mendengar perkataan Asia. Ia berharap hari ini akan segera berakhir. Walaupun enak bila kejantanannya di kocok oleh seorang gadis pirang polos. Tapi, ini diluar dugaaan Issei.

'_Demi celana dalam Naruto. Kapan hari ini akan berakhir!?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Banyak CrossOver? Yah, aku tahu itu. **

**Apa tidak bingung? Sejujurnya. Sedikit bingung. Memang sih aku takut kalau ada beberapa chara yang 'mungkin' saja akan OOC pake sangat. Tapi, semuanya sudah teratasi karena aku selalu mencari Infonya di Wiki ataupun di Animenya.**

**Just Lime, okey? Sedikit melenceng dari pemikiranku. Tapi sudahlah!**

**Semoga kalian suka… untuk Team Jinchuriki masih menerka-nerka idenya. Sudah lanjut memang, namun masih setengah perjalanan. Jadi ditunggu saja.**

**Oke, segini saja.**

_**Shinn Out. Adios!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Devil May Cry 3, &amp; 4 : Capcom**

**High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi (Story), Miyama-Zero (Art)**

**Rate: M For Violence, Adult Theme, Blood Scene.**

**Warn: Typo, Canon, Semi-AU, OOC, HalfGodlike!Issei, Calm!Issei, Godlike!Naru, Godlike!Menma.**

**Genre: Adventure, Comedy/Parody, Fantasy, Romance.**

**Pair: Naruto x Sakura x Hinata. Issei x Rias x Akeno x Xenovia x Asia x Koneko. Menma x Lu Lingqi.**

**.**

**.**

**Legendary Devil Hunter**

Summary: Devil Hunter. Sebuah jasa pekerjaan yang digeluti oleh Naruto Namikaze atau Naruto Sparda. Dia dengan Hinata serta Sakura mendapat sebuah misi dari Fraksi Manusia untuk ikut berperan dan menyelamatkan Ophis bersama dengan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryoukou.

.

.

.

**A/N: Untuk beberapa Chapter kedepan. Saya akan mengikuti alur dari cerita aslinya, namun akan sedikit melenceng.**

**Chapter 7 : She is Mine!**

Keringat dingin menyelubungi tubuh Issei saat mendengar perkataan Asia. Ia berharap hari ini akan segera berakhir. Walaupun enak bila kejantanannya di kocok oleh seorang gadis pirang polos. Tapi, ini diluar dugaaan Issei.

'_Demi celana dalam Naruto. Kapan hari ini akan berakhir!?'_ Issei masih berdiri dengan celana yang sudah melorot ke bawah. Asia sendiri sedang mengamati 'benda' milik Issei yang lumayan besar. _'Sial, kenapa bisa jadi begini? Padahal aku ingin melindungi Asia.' _ Issei membatin sekali lagi. Dia hanya bisa berkeringat dingin serta diam tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya berdiri.

Asia mulai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kemudian melahap 'benda' milik Issei dengan mulutnya yang kecil, sehingga gadis itu sedikit tersedak.

"Kau tak apa, Asia?" tanya Issei khawatir.

Asia hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali melahap'nya' namun tidak terlalu dalam. Issei hanya bisa memenjamkan matanya menikmati setiap hisapan Asia, walaupun gadis itu baru pertama kali melakukannya. Sembari melahap, tangan Asia tak lupa mengurut 'benda' itu dengan lembut. Sementara tangan mungil Asia yang lain mengelus bagian intim darinya.

Asia terangsang dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

'_Sial! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!' _lagi-lagi Issei kembali membatin. "A-Asia, aku…. Akan ke-keluaahhhh." Belum sempat Issei menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sperma kental keluar dari 'benda' besar milik pemuda berambut coklat itu. Asia hanya terkejut saat cairan putih milik Issei keluar di dalam mulut gadis pirang itu. Asia tersedak saat menelan semua cairan milik Issei. "A-Asia, maaf… aku akan ambilkan tisu…" ujar Issei yang akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun gadis pirangnya itu menahan lengannya untuk tidak pergi mencari tisu.

"Tidak Issei-_san_. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar Asia yang menjilati cairan milik Issei yang keluar dari mulut mugil miliknya. "Sekarang aku mau mencoba hal yang baru, Issei-_san_."

'_Sial, dia mau telanjang! Tapi, kenapa aku malah diam saja?'_

.

Diluar ruangan kesehatan. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan gaya rambut yang sangat unik, sedang menguping aksi dari Asia dan Issei. Ia menyeringai seperti biasa saat mendengar suara desahan dari Issei.

"Naga mesum. Dia sudah memulai aksi mencari Harem miliknya!" gumam orang tersebut masih dengan seringainya. Ia sebenarnya mengikuti Issei dan Asia yang masuk ke dalam ruangan kesehatan, karena merasa ada yang janggal terhadap Issei. "Jadi, ini Strategi Issei untuk mempertahankan gadis biarawati tersebut? Licik seperti iblis."

Azazel. Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh ini tertawa saat menguping kegiatan Issei dan Asia. Pria itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Issei dan Asia yang berbuat mesum di Kuoh Academy. "Semoga bocah itu tidak dihajar oleh Rias."

"Kyaaa…!"

Azazel menoleh ke belakang. Seringainya bertambah seiring dengan suara teriakan tersebut. "Sudah dimulai kah?"

.

"Asia, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat memasukkannya." Asia hanya tersenyum pasrah saat benda milik Issei memasuki liang senggama miliknya. Perawanya jebol!

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di atas kasur yang diperuntukan bagi siswa-siswi Kuoh Academy yang ingin tidur atau sakit. Air mata Asia sedikit keluar karena menahan rasa nyeri di bagian selakangnya. Issei hanya bisa memandangi Asia dengan pandangan sendu, pemuda itu kemudian mencium bibir mungil Asia untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Asia, tidak lupa Issei meremas pelan _Oppai_ _loli_ milik Asia yang tidak seberapa besarnya.

Issei kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar-masuk, Asia hanya bisa menutup matanya menikmati sensasi geli di bagian selakangannya. "I-Issei-_shann_, jangan terlalu cephat…"

"Tapi, ini sungguh nikmat Asia." Otak Issei sudah mulai terkontaminasi oleh hal mesum. "A-aku…akan bertanggung jawab nanti…" wajah Asia berseri seketika. Issei mengucapkan hal yang membuat gadis pirang itu bahagia.

"Ka-kau akan menikahiku?"

Issei mengangguk, namun pinggulnya masih bergerak keluar masuk. "Yah, be-begitulah…" balas Issei sambil tertawa hambar. "Ugh! Ka-kau sungguh sempit, Asia-_chan_." Asia hanya bisa mendesah saat Issei mengeluarkan kata-kata vulgar di depannya.

Pemuda coklat itu masih saja menggerakkan pinggulnya. Namun sekarang lebih cepat dari yang tadi, "I-issei-_san_, lebih… lebih… lebih cepat!" Issei kembali mempercepat pergerakkannya, ia ingin menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Asia.

"A-asia, a-aku akan keluar lagi…!"

"Keluarkan di dalam!"

"Tapi…"

"… Buat aku jadi milikmu, Issei-_san_."

Decit ranjang di ruang kesehatan terus bersuara. Issei bersemangat setelah Asia pasrah akan apapun yang dilakukan oleh sang _Sekiryuutei_ itu.

"A-asia… Aku keluarr…."

"A-aku jugaa…."

Issei dan Asia hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat mereka mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing. Pemuda coklat itu langsung jatuh di atas tubuh polos milik Asia. Kebahagiaan tersirat di wajah Issei, untuk pertama kali baginya, ia bisa memerawani seorang gadis. Yah, walaupun itu tidak disengaja.

.

.

**Time Skip**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian di Klub Penelitian Hal Ghaib.

Rias, beserta Peerage miliknya sedang berkumpul mendiskusikan siapa yang akan dilawan oleh mereka nantinya. Issei duduk di sofa panjang dengan Koneko yang berada di pangkuannya. Sebenarnya Issei sedikit heran karena dia tidak tahu kalau Koneko mulai tertarik kepada dirinya. Pernah sekali ia bertanya kepada Rias, tapi Rias hanya berkata kalau **Doppelgangger **milik Naruto telah mengubah Koneko.

Asia berada di sebelah kiri Issei, gadis itu terus saja tersenyum sembari tangannya memegang tangan Issei. Disamping Asia terlihat Gasper yang duduk sembari memainkan _Console Game_ yang selalu dibawanya. Lalu di depan Issei, ada Akeno, Kiba, serta Xenovia yang duduk dengan tenang.

"_Buchou_, siapa yang akan kita lawan nanti di _Rating Game_?" tanya Issei yang masih penasaran akan siapa yang dilawannya nanti.

Rias sedikit menghela nafas. "Diodora Astaroth."

Issei menyeringai, membuat semua yang berada disana terheran-heran. "Baik, aku akan mengatakan beberapa hal." Ujar Issei yang tidak menghilangkan Seringainya. "Xenovia, akan aku pinjamkan Ascalon milikku nanti." Xenovia sedikit menyungginggkan senyumnya saat Issei akan meminjamkan pedang pembunuh naga miliknya. "Akeno-_san_, walaupun ini sulit. Tapi, kau harus memakai petir suci milik Baraqiel-_sama_."

"Tapi—"

"Akan aku katakana satu hal. Baraqiel-_sama_, tidak akan membiarkan putrinya di dekati oleh siapapun tanpa sepengetahuan beliau. Baraqiel-_sama_ juga akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakiti putrinya. Beliau tidak mau kalau keluarga yang disayanginya meninggal sekali lagi. Aku mendengar itu langsung dari Baraqiel-_sama_."

Sekali lagi, Akeno terkejut mendengar Issei yang mengucapkan sesuatu bahwasannya Baraqiel—atau Ayah kandung dari Akeno sangat menyayangi dirinya. "Dia bukan Ayahku, Issei-_kun_." Balas Akeno dengan dingin.

Issei menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Baraqiel -_sama_, pergi meninggalkan kalian karena urusan di Grigori. Beliau dengan sangat terpaksa menerima permintaan dari Azazel-_sensei_. Itupun dengan syarat kalau para _Da-tenshi_ tidak boleh menyentuh ataupun melukai Akeno-_san_ dan ibunya. Jadi, tidak ada alasan kalau Akeno-_san_ membenci Baraqiel-_sama_. Akeno-_san _selama ini telah salah paham akan hal itu."

Akeno menundukkan kepalanya, ia menyesal akan pemikirannya kalau Baraqiel yang telah membunuh ibu kandungnya. "Maafkan aku Issei -_kun_. Maaf."

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf kepada Baraqiel-_sama_, Akeno-_san_." Balas Issei sembari tersenyum ramah kepada Akeno. Gadis raven itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk paham dengan perkataan Issei. "Kiba, Gasper, Koneko-_chan_, serta Asia-_chan. _khusus Kiba, kau dan Xenovia bertukarlah senjata sesekali. Karena aku melihat kekompakan di antara kalian berdua." Kiba dan Xenovia mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan Issei. "Asia-_chan_, Koneko-_chan_, serta Gasper. Kalian tetaplah bersama _Buchou_ atau aku." Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk paham—maaf, ralat. Satu di antara mereka laki-laki.

"Issei, kenapa kau yang memerintah? Seharusnya kan aku sebagai King."

Issei hanya tertawa halus mendengar omelan dari Rias. Pemuda coklat itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah menggendong Koneko untuk menyingkir. "Aku hanya mengeluarkan beberapa pengetahuanku yang selama ini aku sembunyikan, _Buchou_."

"Pengetahuan?"

"Kau melihat aku seperti orang bodoh yang mesum, bukan? Padahal aku diam-diam selalu membaca buku sejarah." Mereka semua terkejut kembali saat Issei mengatakan hal yang mustahil bagi seorang yang sangat mesum seperti Issei. "Aku bahkan bisa mengeluarkan beberapa sihir api serta es. Walaupun aku bukan keturunan iblis murni, dan ini hanya sebatas kemampuanku yang aku sembunyikan beberapa bulan ini."

Saat Issei mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba keluar sebuah lingkaran dengan lambang Astaroth berwarna hijau yang muncul di depan Rias serta Peeragenya. Lingkaran sihir itu menampilkan seorang pemuda

"Selamat siang semua. Apa kabar?" seorang pemuda—iblis dengan senyum yang memuakkan muncul menyapa Rias dan Peeragenya. Issei hanya bisa menyeringai saat Diodora Astaroth muncul.

.

.

**Scene Break**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sedang berada di danau dekat Kuoh. Ia sekarang sedang memancing bersama salah satu pemimpin tiga Fraksi. Azazel sang gubernur malaikat jatuh. Namun ketenangan mereka terganggu saat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru serta sebuah kobaran api muncul di belakang mereka.

"Shinn, Vali. Tumben kemari? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih dengan kegiatannya, Azazel sendiri sedikit terkejut saat Vali Lucifer muncul di hadapannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan keturunan Lucifer disini?" tanya Azazel dengan Aura yang sedikit meningkat dari biasanya.

Vali hanya bisa tersenyum maniak saat Azazel memancarkan Aura miliknya. "Aku kesini hanya menyapamu, Azazel. Serta ini ada hubungannya dengan Rating Game yang akan di ikuti oleh _Sekiryuutei_." Ujar Vali yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Boleh aku ikut memancing?"

Shinn yang berada di belakang mereka hanya menghela nafas lelah saat melihat Vali dengan Nistanya ikut memancing bersama Naruto dan Azazel yang sudah menormalkan auranya. "Tidakkah ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik daripada memancing. Ini sungguh membosankan."

"Memancing melatih kesabaran Shinn." Balas Naruto dengan santai. "Vali, apa kau sudah memberitahukan kalau Diodora masuk ke Chaos Brigade?" Azazel terkejut akan perkataan Naruto. Diodora Astaroth? Anggota Chaos Brigade? Bagaimana bisa?

Vali mengangguk. "Saat itu dia bersama dengan _Nekoshou_ milik Gremory itu. Tapi, Issei tenang-tenang saja saat aku serta Kuroka datang."

Naruto tersenyum akan perkataan Vali. Ia kemudian melemparkan kail pancingnya ke danau. "Aku memberitahunya kalau ketenangan adalah salah satu kunci keberhasilan."

"Tapi kau sendiri selalu brutal dalam bertarung dengan siapapun." Shinn mencibir sambil berjalan menuju Naruto yang sedang memancing. "Terlalu brutal dan sadis malah. Kau menghancurkan musuh-musuhmu dengan sangat santai."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan perkataan Shinn yang baru saja di lontarkannya. "Aku memang brutal. Tapi, ada saatnya aku akan sangat brutal." Balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan seringai kejamnya. "Atau kau mau aku cincang habis, Shinn Asuka?" tanya Naruto masih dengan seringai kejam serta pistol kembar yang dimilikinya.

"Tidak. terima kasih."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kita disini untuk bertukar Informasi, dan kalian malah seperti anak kecil." Gerutu Azazel yang terganggu kegiatan memancingnya. "Vali, apa yang kau dapat dari Chaos Brigade?" tanya Azazel kepada _Hakuryuukou_ yang masih memancing.

Vali tidak sedikitpun menoleh kepada Azazel yang sedang menanyainya. Ia masih focus terhadap kegiatan memancingnya. "Ophis masih tidak tahu kalau dia di manfaatkan oleh beberapa anggota Chaos Brigade. Aku sendiri masih menyelidiki tujuan dari beberapa Anggota Maou lama yang berada disana. Lalu Diodora berencana akan melakukan penyerangan saat _Rating Game _nanti setelah Asia Argento berhasil ditangkap olehnya."

"Jadi, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Issei." Semua orang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran. "Begini, Issei dari kemarin selalu melamun, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilamunkan olehnya." Naruto sedikit berpikir, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi, sekarang masalah itu sudah aku ketahui sekarang, dan tadi dia meminta bantuanku."

"Bantuan? Memangnya bantuan apa?"

"Kita lihat nanti Azazel."

.

.

.

Kembali ke Klub penelitian ghaib. Rias serta Peeragenya menatap Diodora dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kecuali Issei yang masih tenang-tenang saja. Diodora masih saja tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat memuakkan bagi Rias dan yang lain.

"Aku disini untuk—"

"Biar aku tebak. Kau kemari untuk menukar bidak gajah milikmu, bukan?" Issei memotong ucapan Diodora dengan santainya. "Aku sudah menebak itu dari awal kedatanganmu, Astaroth-_sama_."

Diodora tertawa halus kemudian berkata, "ya, aku kemari hanya ingin menukar bidak gajahku dengan Asia Argento." Balas Diodora sambil menunjukkan dua hologram berbentuk gadis.

"Sayangnya kami tidak akan menukar Asia dengan bidak milikmu, Diodora. Karena Asia adalah keluargaku yang paling aku sayangi." Rias membuat pernyataan dengan nada tegasnya kepada Diodora.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menukarnya, tapi sebelum itu…" Diodora berjalan menuju Asia. Tangan kanan gadis itu akan dicium oleh Diodora, "Aku akan menyampaikan salam perpisah—" ucapan Diodora terhenti setelah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah menghalangi aksi mencium tangan Asia.

"Jangan menyentuh Asia! Kalau lebih dari itu, kau akan aku bakar menjadi abu!" pelaku yang menghentikan aksi dari Diodora itu adalah Issei. Pemuda coklat itu dengan dinginnya menatap tajam Diodora. Matanya seakan mau menembakan sebuah laser kepada Diodora. Sementara itu Rias serta yang lain hanya bisa diam membisu saat Issei mengeluarkan aura intimidasi kepada Diodora. "Kau mungkin seorang pewaris dari Clan Astaroth. Tapi, kau tidak pantas memiliki Asia, karena dia milikku seutuhnya."

"Se-sekarang pergilah, Diodora. Kita akan bertemu kembali di _Rating Game _nanti." Ucap Rias dengan nada gugup karena Issei mengeluarkan Aura serta kemampuan asli miliknya.

Diodora mendecih tidak suka karena di usir secara tidak hormat oleh Rias—mungkin yang mengusir itu adalah Issei sang _Sekiryuutei_. Sebagai Iblis dengan martabat tinggi, ia seharusnya di hormati oleh Iblis rendah seperti Issei. Namun berbeda ceritanya jika Issei ingin sekali melindungi Asia.

Setelah Diodora pergi. Asia berlari kecil menuju Issei kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Kamu memang cengeng Asia-_chan_." gumam Issei sambil mengelus puncak kepala milik Asia. Rias dan yang lainnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat adegan dari Issei dan Asia yang menangis karena pemuda itu melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Terima kasih, Issei-_san_. Aku bahagia bisa bersama kalian, serta aku bahagia bisa memberikan Keperawananku kepadamu." Ujar Asia disela-sela pelukannya bersama Issei.

Tunggu dulu!? Batin mereka semua. Senyum di wajah semua anggota Gremory menghilang seketika—kecuali Kiba dan Gasper yang tersenyum kikuk. Para wanita yang berada disana mengeluarkan aura masing-masing. Issei sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dengan keringat mengucur dengan derasnya.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Nanti akan ada hukuman dari kami setelah pertandingan melawan Diodora!" Rias berucap dengan nada sangat tegas dan aura merah pekat menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian bertengkar hanya karena Issei merebut keperawanan seorang gadis." Seorang pemuda muncul di balik pintu masuk ruangan klub.

"Naruto!?"

"Yo!"

.

.

**.**

Hari pertandingan. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang klub penelitian gaib saat larut malam. Mereka mengenakan seragam khas Kuoh Academy. "Sudah waktunya kita akan menang." Semuanya mengangguk tidak terkecuali sang _Sekiryuutei_ dengan bakat tersembunyi miliknya.

Lingkaran sihir telah disiapkan untuk memindahkan mereka ke tempat pertandingan. Semuanya telah siap, Issei juga telah mempersiapkan dirinya yang sudah aktif berlatih lagi menggunakan sihirnya. Pemuda coklat itu terkadang memakai sihir element yang dia milik saat terdesak ataupun ada kesempatan. Dia memang merahasiakannya dari beberapa orang—kecuali Naruto pastinya.

Saat mereka berdua kecil. Issei selalu bermain bersama Naruto dan Menma di kediaman Sparda. Issei kecil sudah mengetahui kalau keluarga Naruto—bukan, Ayah kandung Naruto adalah seorang Iblis terkuat di Underworld. Beberapa kali Issei di ajarkan oleh Minato beberapa sihir Element yang dikuasainya. Untuk anak seusia Issei kecil memang sangat mustahil kalau ada eksistensi lain yang berada di sekitarnya.

Salah satu pepatah mengatakan kalau 'buku tidak dilihat dari sampulnya saja'. Yah, dan Issei sudah membuktikannya, ia tidak lemah. Ia hanya menyembunyikan kekuatan dimilikinya.

Issei hanya diam membisu sekarang ini. Walaupun dipikirannya terbayang akan lawannya yang kemungkinan sangatlah kuat karena berhasil mengalahkan pewaris dari Agares. "Ayo berangkat." Gumam Issei, mereka semua terhisap ke dalam lingkaran sihir yang akan memindahkan tim Gremory menuju tempat pertandingan.

"…Apa ini tempatnya? Kenapa sangat sepi?" gumam Gasper yang sedikit takut akan sunyinya tempat itu.

"Ini aneh…" Rias bergumam menanggapi gumaman Gasper. Ia mengeksplorasi sekitarnya untuk melihat kejanggalan yang ada disekitarnya.

Asia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dari ketiadaan. Lingkaran sihir tersebut menampilkan para iblis dengan membawa senjatanya.

"Lingkaran itu bukan milik Astaroth. Aku pernah melihatnya… kalau tidak salah itu…"

"Fraksi Maou lama." Gumam Issei yang memotong perkataan Rias. Issei kemudian menyiapkat dua buah lingkaran sihir dari ketiadaan, pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam lingkaran dengan symbol Gremory itu. "Aku meminjamnya dari Naruto… Perkenalkan, pedang kembar. **Agni Rudra the Firestrom**." Issei mengeluarkan pedang kembar yang menjaga tower Temen-ni-gru. Issei beruntung karena Naruto sahabatnya, pemuda pirang itu meminjamkan pedang kembar miliknya."Yah, karena pedang Ascalon aku berikan pada Xenovia, maka aku meminjam pedang ini."

"Kyaahh…"

Asia memekik karena tubuhnya terangkat oleh sihir milik Diodora. Pemuda Astaroth itu menatap Tim Gremory dengan tatapan menghina, membuat Tim Gremory menggeram marah kecuali Issei yang masih dengan kedua pedang kembarnya.

"Kalau kalian ingin Asia kembali. Bertarunglah di Kuil itu. Akan aku tunggu, terutama kau _Sekiryuutei_." Diodora mengatakan hal itu dengan tatapan tajam. Pemuda itu pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya.

"Kalian semua pergilah! Aku akan mengurus bagian ini!" seru Issei kepada yang lainnya.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menyusul kalian semua, terutama kau _Buchou_." goda Issei layaknya seorang playboy. Rias sedikit merona kemudian mengangguk dan pergi dari tempat itu. "Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau dibakar olehku?"

"Jangan remehkan kami, Bocah! Kami akan menjadi terkenal setelah mengalahkanmu!"

"Hoo, coba saja kalau bisa! **Balance Break!" **Issei menggabungkan kedua pedang kembar tersebut, kemudian memutarnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat sebuah tornado api yang sangat bersar.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Suara mekanik menggema di sekitar tempat itu. Issei sudah diselimuti oleh armor _Sekiryuutei _miliknya. Tornado itu masih saja berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat iblis dari fraksi Maou lama lenyap terbakar Tornado itu.

"**Agni, Rudra. Kalian siap?"**

""**Yah, kami siap selalu!""** Tornado yang dibuat oleh Issei semakin besar karena Issei memutar kedua pedang tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh.

Rias serta kelompoknya memandangi Issei dengan tatapan kagum. Mereka kagum karena Issei menguasai tehnik berpedang dengan sangat baik, apalagi itu adalah pedang kembar yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. "Yuuto, Xenovia. Mungkin kalian kalah dengan Issei." Ujar Rias yang masih berlari menuju kuil.

Kiba tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya mendengar perkataan dari ketuanya. "Issei-_kun_ selalu mengejutkan kita, benarkan Xenovia?"

Xenovia mengangguk lalu berkata, "ya, aku setuju dengan perkataan Kiba. Issei telah banyak berubah sejak bertemu dengan Naruto Sparda."

**Crazy Firestrom!**

Suara dari Issei menggema di sekitar tempat Rias dan Timnya berlari. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah Issei-_kun_."

"Pemikiran kita sama, Akeno."

Beberapa saat setelah sampai di kuil pertama. Rias dan yang lain di hadapkan oleh seluruh bidak dari Diodora, "Kita sudah ditunggu oleh Diodora, _Buchou_. Tanpa Issei-_kun_ mungkin kita akan kalah."

Rias menatap para Bidak milik Diodora dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tahu itu, Akeno. Tapi, kita tidak bisa terus bergantung kepada Issei. Dia pasti memiliki rencana tersendiri saat ini." Balas Rias sembari mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung.

.

.

Di tempat Issei, **"Fiuhh, masih banyak ternyata? Bagaimana perasaan kalian, Agni? Rudra?"**

"**Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh berbicara oleh Boss. Namun kalau **_**Sekiryuutei**_** yang mengajak itu boleh-boleh saja." **Agni pedang berwarna merah itu berujar dengan santainya. **"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar, Rudra?"**

"**Ide yang bagus, Agni. **_**Sekiryuutei**_** lemparkan kami!"**

Issei hanya menurut saja, lalu melemparkan kedua pedang tersebut ke udara. Cahaya terang mulai menyinari pedang kembar itu dan menampakkan wujud manusia Raksasa dengan badan yang sangat kekar. Kedua pedang tersebut di pegang dengan kuat olehnya. Namun…

"**Kenapa kita hanya memakai satu tubuh?" **Tanya Agni sedikit bingung karena biasanya akan memakai dua tubuh bila mereka ingin bertarung.

"**Itu… Boss karena ada di sekitar kita." **Issei yang mendengar perkataan Agni dan Rudra mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto.

**Gate of Babylon!**

Di belakang pemuda _Sekiryuutei_ tersebut, seorang pemuda dengan pakaian khas Gilgamesh sedang berdiri santai dengan tangan yang sudah mengacung mengarahkannya kepada para Iblis Fraksi Maou lama.

"Yo! Aku kesini untuk membantumu, Issei. Kau pergilah dan selamatkan err…'dia'." Issei mengangguk lalu terbang pergi meninggalkan Naruto serta dua pedang kembar itu. "Haa~h, bayaranku akan ditambah oleh Azazel serta Shinn nanti. Kita akan berpesta, Agni, Rudra. Mari berpesta!" Naruto mengeluarkan banyak sekali lubang dimensi yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali senjata.

""**Kami akan mengikuti pesta anda, Boss!"" **Sosok manusia Raksasa tersebut menyilangkan kedua pedang kembar itu. Lalu melompat tinggi dan menebas secara brutal Iblis-iblis itu.

"Heh! Kalian besenang-senanglah." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai maniak miliknya.

.

.

"Hosh…Hosh! Ini belum berakhir!" Rias menembakkan Power of Destruction miliknya kepada salah satu bidak terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Diodora. Sementara itu anggota Teamnya yang lain hanya bisa terengah-engah karena kehabisan tenaga. "Issei, kemana kau?"

**Gokka Mekkakyu!**

Bola api raksasa datang dari arah belakang Tim Rias. Bola api itu terus melaju menghanguskan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Siapkan pertahanan sekarang!" perintah sang Queen milik Diodora kepada Bidak yang lain, sementara itu Rias terkejut dengan serangan api yang sangat besar itu. Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Issei yang masih di balut oleh baju Zirah khas naga sedang merentangkan tangannya. Lingkaran sihir Khas Gremory berada di depannya.

"**Aku tidak terlambat, kan **_**Buchou**_**?" **

**Blaarrr**

Disaat bersamaan Issei berujar, ledakan besar terjadi di depan kelompok Gremory. **"Yah, itu hanya sebagian dari kekuatanku saja kok." **Mereka melihat hampir semua bidak dari Diodora tergeletak tak bernyawa kemudian menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, Issei!?" tanya Rias tidak percaya kepada Pawn satu-satunya itu.

"**Sederhana, aku dulu di ajarkan tehnik sihir oleh paman Minato. Lalu aku menyembunyikan sebagian dari kekuatanku ini untuk berjaga-jaga bila aku terdesak, atau terpaksa mengeluarkannya."**

"Ka-kau… Akan aku bunuh!" Issei hanya menguap saja saat mendengar bualan dari Queen milik Diodora. Nampaknya Issei terlalu bosan untuk bertarung melawan bidak Diodora. "Jangan meremehkan aku! Dasar bangsat!"

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

"**Kau hanya bisa membual saja." **Issei menyiapkan sebuah bola cahaya berpendar merah di tangan kirinya. **"Ini untuk pembual yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan. Dragon Shoot!" **Seru Issei yang kemudian menembakkan bola itu kepada Queen Diodora.

**Blarr**

Ledakan kembali terjadi. Kali ini Queen milik Diodora musnah menjadi serpihan cahaya seperti bidak yang lainnya. **"**_**Buchou, **_**kau tidak apa-apa kan?"** kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir dan menarik seseorang dari dalam sana. **"Asia-**_**chan**_**, cepat sembuhkan **_**Buchou **_** dan yang lain. Aku akan menghajar muka sialan itu!" **

Mereka semua terkejut karena Asia datang entah dari mana. Lalu siapa yang ditangkap oleh Diodora tadi? Kenapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Asia? "Ha'I, Issei-_san_." Balas Asia lalu mengeluarkan aura hijau penyembuh miliknya.

"**Jangan terkejut, **_**Buchou**_**. Aku sudah merencanakan ini sebelum Rating Game dimulai, tentunya bersama Naruto."**__Jelas Issei yang kemudian berjalan ke dalam kuil itu. **"Kiba, kau mau ikut? Akan ada hadiah yang menantimu di dalam." **Kiba mengangguk lalu mengikuti Issei yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Seorang pria dengan rambut putih serta pakaian khas seorang pendeta sedang berdiri santai di depan kedua pemuda itu. Wajahnya menandakan kalau dia adalah seorang maniak. Kiba menatap tajam orang tersebut, ia mengeluarkan pedang Iblis Suci miliknya.

"Freed Sellzen. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan ada di sini." Ujar Kiba yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya.

"Hohoho, siapa yang kemari? Bocah cantik serta naga mesum? Apa kalian ingin cari mati?"

"**Setidaknya aku tidak akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum memperawani **_**Buchou**_** dan Akeno-**_**san**_**." **Balas Issei dengan nada yang sangat mesum.

"Okey, kita akan lihat… **Siapa yang paling kuat!"**tubuh Freed mulai membesar dengan sayap monster yang berada di punggungnya.

.

.

Di tempat Rias dan yang lain. Mereka semua masih menatap Asia dengan tatapan heran. "Asia, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau—"

"Aku sudah diberitahu oleh Issei-_san _tentang ini, dan semuanya sudah di atur saat Naruto-_san_ datang sebelum kita pergi ke arena pertarungan." Jelas Asia sembari mengingat kejadian sebelum mereka berpindah ke Makai.

**Flashback**

"_Yo!"_

"_Naruto? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Issei heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini._

_Naruto memasang wajah memelas. "Heeee? Apa aku tidak boleh kemari?—aku kemari ada keperluan dengan kau Issei, serta Asia-_san_. Rias-_san_, aku pinjam calon suamimu ini!"_

"_Urusai! Pinjam saja!" Rias membalas perkataan Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat memerah seperti tomat, dan itu membuat Naruto serta Issei tertawa kecil. "Cepatlah!"_

"_Iya iya. Ayo Issei, Asia-_san_!" Naruto bersama kedua orang tersebut pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju ruangan lain dari klub penelitian gaib. "Nah, aku kemari hanya untuk mengantisipasi saja." Ujar Naruto bersamaan dengan sebuah bayangan di belakangnya muncul, namun dengan wujud Asia, membuat gadis pirang itu terkejut._

"_I-itu… Aku? Kenapa bisa?"_

"_Biar aku jelaskan Asia-_san_. Ini adalah __**Doppelgangger**__, salah satu kemampuan yang aku miliki. Ini juga yang digunakan oleh Issei saat melawan Dewa Jahat, Loki." Asia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Dan sekarang aku akan menggunakannya sekali lagi, aku juga merasakan sebuah firasat kalau saja Asia-_san_ terkena bahaya. Vali juga sudah memperingatkan kami—kau juga sudah diperingatkan oleh Vali?" tanya Naruto kepada Issei._

"_Sudah. Saat bersama Koneko-_chan_ waktu itu." Naruto mengangguk akan perkataan Issei. "Diodora akan menculik Asia? Dia juga sebagai dalang masalah _Da-Tenshi_ yang menangkap Asia-_chan_?"_

"_Yah, semua yang kau katakan benar, dan aku sudah menyiapkan ini setelah bertemu Vali." Balas Naruto dengan wajah serius miliknya. "Asia-_san_, kau akan disini untuk beberapa saat setelah aku pergi ke Underworld." Asia kembali mengangguk paham. "Issei akan membuka teleport setelah melakukan sesuatu. Azazel, Sakura, Menma, Hinata, dan yang lain sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kalian akan menjadi umpan untuk membunuh salah satu Maou lama yang akan muncul disana."_

"_Itu saja Naruto?" pemuda pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Asia-_chan_, maaf aku tidak bisa mengajakmu."_

_Asia menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak masalah, Issei-_san_."_

"_Baik, aku akan pergi. selamat berjuang Issei." Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap. Tidak meninggalkan jejak._

**Flashback End**

"… Begitulah."

"Jadi…kalian sudah merencanakan hal ini? Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku jadi khawatir denganmu Asia." Ujar Rias yang sekarang ini mengkhawatirkan Asia. "Tapi, aku senang bila kau sudah kembali, Asia." Rias memeluk Asia dengan erat, seperti tidak mau kehilangan seseorang lagi.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Rias-_oneesama._" Rias menatap Asia dengan tatapan bingung, kenapa gadis pirang ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak? "Aku ingin mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan selain kakak laki-laki seperti Issei-_san_."

"Tapi, kau sudah melakukan hal tidak terduga dengan Issei. Mana bisa dia disebut kakak?" Asia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah memerah mendengar perkataan dari Rias. "Asia, cepat sembuhkan yang lain. Kita akan menyusul Issei serta Yuuto."

Asia mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan aura hijau dari _Sacred Gear _miliknya kepada yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Issei, sudah mulai Godlike. Itu memang saya sengaja, karena banyak dari Fict Xover DxD yang tidak pernah menggunakan Chara ini sebagai MC. Dari kebanyakan Fict, Naruto selalu di Dewakan. Namun disini saya mengubah sedikit alurnya dengan membuat Issei menjadi HalfGodlike atau mungkin bisa Godlike nantinya.**

**Akan sia-sia jika Chara Utama tidak digunakan :3**

**Untuk lemon. Saya sudah berusaha, dan lemonnya nyandet seperti di atas. Haa~h ini karena saya banyak kerjaan yang menumpuk. Pemberitahuan lain, Team Jinchuriki yang saya hapus akan saya ganti entah dengan apa. Tapi saya gk janji akan Publish cepat, karena banyak pekerjaan.**

**Oke, mungkin itu aja. Untuk roman dan Lemon NaruHinaSaku, akan saya buat tapi entah Chapter berapa. Kalau Menma x Lu Lingqi akan mendominasi ditambah dengan lemon dari kedua orang itu.**

_**Oke Shinn Out! Ciao! **_


End file.
